Jinchuriki
by Firefenix
Summary: Naruto es un tipo solitario y unico en su especie, el es un Jinchuriki con habilidades increibles, pero esta soledad y habilidad son una maldición para el que vuelve loca a una ciudad entera, literalmente.
1. Un Pequeño Problema

Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Un Pequeño Problema.**

_Se tienen informes de que los 3 shinobis que robaron el pergamino secreto se encuentran en las salidas de la ciudad, al parecer colocaron varias trampas que..._

"Naruto"

…_las autoridades de la ANBU no pueden alcanzarlos y por lo que nos informan los ladrones __están muy bien armados…_

"Naruto"

…_aun no se sabe si los ladrones han abierto el pergamino, los corresponsales tratan de __seguirles el paso a los oficiales que a su vez…_

"¡Naruto!" la pequeña voz había logrado su cometido y Naruto despertó.

Estaba en una banca enfrente de una tienda, la luz del sol no dejaba que abriera los ojos completamente y el dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba levantarse, al parecer tomar 3 botellas de Sake no era buena idea, incluso para el.

"¿Qué?" fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

"Los malos escapan" le dijo el niño mientras apuntaba a la tienda de enfrente, había una televisión con un titular de noticias que decía "_Persecución en proceso"_

Naruto no se movió por un momento, busco la única botella que aun tenia sake y le dio un sorbo "¿Qué, quieres un autógrafo?" le dijo al niño que aun lo seguía viendo.

"Imbecil" le dijo el niño mientras se alejaba.

"Los niños de ahora…" le dio un sorbo a la botella, se puso sus Goggles y fue al trabajo.

Salto rápidamente sobre los autos para tomar impulso, a el le gustaría volar pero el se Jinchuriki no lo hacían omnipotente, aunque el quisiera que así fuera, el alcohol hacia efecto y no le dejaba orientarse bien ya que chocaba con muchas cosas mientras saltaba y varias veces fallo en aterrizar, lo bueno es que con la cruda que traía no podía oír los gritos furiosos de las personas.

Llego al límite de la ciudad y el bosque y comenzó a trepar los árboles, podía sentir el chakra de los tres ladrones y se dirigió hacia ellos aunque la cosa no cambio en el bosque y se cayó unas veces al no pisar bien la rama.

Mientras que los perseguía se encontró a varios oficiales y especialmente choco con tres pero al menos no lo tiro esta vez, aunque después se volvió a caer cuando un ave se interpuso en su camino.

Después de todos estos contratiempos al fin llego con los ladrones "Miren, hagamos esto simple, porque no los 9 se rinden tranquilamente y dejan de temblar"

"El jinchuriki, ¡Mátenlo, mátenlo!" dijo el que estaba más adelante.

"No es necesario hacer eso, miren" Naruto lanzo una ráfaga de Chakra que hizo caer a los 3 Shinobis en un prado en medio del bosque, Naruto aterrizo tambaleándose y cegado por el sol ya que no lo había visto desde que había entrado en el bosque.

"¿Qué esperan?, ¡Mátenlo!" grito el que parecía ser el jefe y los otros dos (o los otros seis según la perspectiva de Naruto) le lanzaron Kunais y Shuriken que dieron en el blanco.

Varios estaban clavados en su cuerpo, uno había atravesado sus Goggles y otra había destrozado su botella de Sake, estaba sangrando por donde había entrado las armas y ahora era personal.

"Ok, ustedes me deben unas cosas" Naruto se saco el Kunai del ojo y los dos Shurikens de su pecho "Ustedes tres me deben unos Goggles" se saco tres Kunais y cuatro Shurikens de las piernas "Y ustedes tres me deben una botella de Sake" saco un Kunai de su Ingle "Y los tres de atrás, no me importa que hayan hecho, solo regresen lo que tomaron y no los golpeare" los agujeros en su cuerpo sanaron a una velocidad impresionante, en unos momentos estaba completamente sanado y seguía crudo.

"¡¿Eso quieres?, ven por el Imbecil!" los tres de atrás lo estaban haciendo enojar.

"Llámame imbecil una vez más…" lo reto Naruto.

"Imbecil" le dijeron con una sonrisa los tres.

"Muy Bien" Naruto junto sus manos para hacer los sellos, los hizo lo más lentamente posibles "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Miles de copias de Naruto aparecieron de repente, fuertes, rubios e igual de desorientados que el original "Ahora les enseñare el valor del Sake" y lo único que se pudo oír fueron los gritos de terror de los tres ladrones.

--

_Y __así fue como termino la ultima acción "Heroica" de el Jinchuriki, los tres ladrones que había robado el pergamino secreto fueron detenidos en el bosque, después aparecieron colgados en las estatuas de los Alcaldes de la ciudad de Konoha, al parecer estaba desnudos y les habían hecho varios enemas con Sake, el pergamino fue encontrado más tarde en una tienda, el dueño dijo que un tipo rubio se lo había cambiado por una botella de Sake y unos Goggles, aquí esta la declaración del Jefe de la ANBU, Kakashi Hatake:_

"_**Las acciones de Naruto le cuestan mucho a esta ciudad, dos accidentes **__**automovilísticos, tres postes tirados, dos anuncios y sin contar los daños al bosque debido a mil copias ebrias, porque no se va a Sunaga y que se encarguen de el y …"**_

Alguien había apagado la televisión y había puesto el control con fuerza sobre un escritorio, junto a una foto de cuatro personas con cabello negro y el nombre "Itachi Uchiha – Director"

"Y creo que se olvido de los corresponsales atropellados con un brazo roto cada uno y el águila-cámara que tiro" dijo enojada una chica que pasaba los veintes y tenia el cabello corto y rosado.

"Tranquila Sakura, todo eso lo cubre el seguro y no fueron cosas que no se pueden arreglar, además tu sabes que no podíamos enviar al helicóptero porque podría obstaculizar la labor de los ANBU y además…"

"además, un helicóptero no es tan caro como un águila-cámara, ¿recuerdas el ultimo que tiro Naruto, Itachi?" Sakura puso sus manos en sus caderas y frunció el seño.

"Si, lo bueno fue que salvo a la reportera y a la conductora del helicóptero" le respondió Itachi con una sonrisa.

"Sin mencionar que las manoseo, les dijo que enseñaran más "carne" y después las dejo en la entrada de un bar nudista para que "trabajaran", ¿se te olvido eso?" Sakura dio un fuerte golpe en el escritorio que hizo que todas las cosas sobre este temblaran.

"Cálmate Sakura, al final no paso nada y un equipo de a estación fue a recogerlas" le volvió a responder con la misma sonrisa.

"Es increíble como lo defiendes, eres el único que conozco que lo hace" Sakura se cruzo de brazos y se dio la vuelta.

"El nunca fue así, ciertas circunstancias lo hicieron volverse un vago alcohólico".

"Ya hemos tenido esta conversación varias veces, Naruto siempre fue así solamente que cuando tuvo edad para beber empezó, eso es todo, no me culpes por como es"

"Solo digo que si le volvieras a hablar, posiblemente puedas convencerlo de que sea un poco más cuidadoso, tu eres su amiga y…"

"No, yo era su amiga, además, ¿Por qué no le pides a Hinata o a tu hermano que hablen con el?, recuerdo que ellos también eran sus amigos" Sakura se sentó en una silla enfrente de el escritorio.

"Ya hable con Sasuke y no quiere, Hinata ni siquiera contesta mis llamadas" suspiro Itachi.

"además, ¿Por qué no vas tu a hablar con el?, sabes donde esta" le replico Sakura.

"Ya lo intente, varias veces y solo conseguí la misma respuesta, "vete al diablo" y diferentes variaciones, solo digo que si le volvieras a hablar esta situación podría mejorar" Itachi se levanto y se sentó en su escritorio, justo enfrente de ella.

"No, lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso, ya se que eres bueno y hasta matarías a tu familia por la paz mundial pero yo no soy así, no puedo ver a Naruto después de seis años y pedirle que cambie, esa amistad se perdió" Sakura agacho la cabeza.

"Te equivocas en dos cosas, su amistad aun puede ser salvada, junto con Naruto" Itachi puso una mano en el hombro de la pelirosada.

"¿Y cual es la segunda?" levanto la cara para verlo a los ojos.

"Yo solo mataría a mi familia por dinero" Itachi rió junto con Sakura "Es una buena broma, ¿Quieres ir a comer?, yo invito esta".

"Claro, la comida gratis si me gusta" dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba.

"Esa es mi reportera estrella, ahora si podríamos hablar del tema de Naruto durante la comida…"

"No empieces Itachi, serás el Director de esta cadena de Noticias pero aun así puedo darte una lección" le dijo al moreno mientras los dos salían de la oficina.

--

"Oye, ¡ten cuidado imbecil, casi me caes encima!" le grito un hombre mientras se alejaba.

"¡La próxima vez afinare la puntería!" le grito en respuesta Naruto mientras se levantaba.

Había fallado el salto por unos metros y ahora estaba en el suelo, al menos había llegado a su destino, el restaurante de Jiraiya o al menos la puerta trasera ya que si la gente supiera que el trabaja ahí, no irían a comer y Jiraiya lo mataría… o al menos dejaría de pagarle y darle Sake gratis.

"No esperaba verte tan temprano" Jiraiya estaba enfrente de el, llevaba el mismo atuendo de siempre, camiseta roja, pantalones negros, un chaleco café y una banda para evitar que su largo cabello blanco le tapara la cara.

"Un niño me despertó, me dijo idiota y volví a salvar el día antes de emborracharme otra vez" Naruto tomo su mano y se levanto, sacudió el polvo de sus Jeans negros y su chamarra naranja.

"Ese es tu lema, "Salvo al mundo antes de emborracharme otra vez", deberías patentarlo" Naruto siguió a Jiraiya hacia el interior de su negocio "además, tu acto heroico esta en todas las noticias, al parecer casi rompes tu marca en daños a la ciudad"

"Que querías, era temprano y estaba crudo, me sorprende no haber destruido más cosas, pero con todo eso detuve a los ladrones y de paso me quede con un papel viejo que intercambie por Sake" Naruto le dio la botella a Jiraiya, como si fuera un regalo "y estos Goggles nuevos, ya que los idiotas rompieron los anteriores".

"Si, ese papel viejo era lo que se habían robado, gracias a dios el dueño de esa tienda era honesto y devolvió el pergamino, el jefe de la ANBU estaba furioso" Jiraiya comenzó a reír.

"Como si el hiciera algo, yo siempre termino haciendo todo el trabajo y esa ANBU-lancia no sirve para nada, deberían de despedir al "Kaka" ese, solo se la pasa quejándose" Naruto se quito su chamarra y se coloco el delantal blanco, que hacia contraste con su playera negra con rojo.

"después discutimos eso, ahora empieza a cocinar el Ramen y pon a descongelar los camarones, que si ahí una cosa que haces mejor que destrozar cosas es cocinar" Jiraiya se alejo unos pasos pero se dio la vuelta "Y nada de comer Ramen, ya tendrás tu descanso para comer y si te sorprendo no te daré Sake en una semana, nada te hace daño, pero quitarte el Sake es tu kryptonita"

"Esta Bien" le contesto a Jiraiya mientras que empezaba a preparase para empezar a trabajar.

Jiraiya cambio el letrero de "Cerrado" a "Abierto" y bajo las sillas, el casi siempre abría a las dos ya que a esa hora llegaba Naruto y podía empezar a vender, a el no se le daba nada de cocinar, pero cuando conoció a Naruto su negocio empezó a avanzar, ambos tenían dos necesidades y los dos tenían la respuesta, Naruto necesitaba Sake y Jiraiya un cocinero, como a Naruto no le afecta en nada el Sake (ya que su hígado se regenera después de 24 horas) así que no se sintió culpable.

La gente comenzó a entrar, era un lugar grande ya que tenia quince mesas, lo bueno es que con Naruto el podía hacer las ordenes muy rápido, así que no necesitaba asistentes haya atrás, el se encargaba de servir la comida y cobrar y si alguien se salía sin pagar Naruto lo perseguía y lo traía de vuelta, aunque claro, ellos hacían el acto de que no se conocían.

Estaba sirviendo una orden de Tepanyaki y camarones en tempura cuando dos clientes que no se imaginaba entraron al negocio, eran el Director del canal Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha y su reportera estrella, Sakura Haruno, Jiraiya rápidamente se acerco a ellos para darles la bienvenida.

"Buenas Tardes, Bienvenidos a la Rana Feliz, Por favor tomen asiento" Jiraiya los guió hasta una mesa, los dos se sentaron y vieron la carta, ella llevaba un saco y una falda rojas mientras que el Uchiha llevaba un traje negro.

"Me gustaría decirle mi orden directamente al Chef" le dijo Itachi a Jiraiya, en ese momento toda la sangre de Jiraiya se fue a sus pies, nadie nunca había pedido hablar con Naruto, nunca.

"Bueno…este…pues mire…la cosa es que…el problema es que" empezó a sudar incontrolablemente y sus manos se enfriaron.

"Seré más especifico, quiero hablar con Naruto" en ese momento Jiraiya recobro el control, el sabia que Naruto era el cocinero y aun así había venido, ya nada podía salir mal.

"¿Naruto?, ¿el cocinero es Naruto?, me trajiste aquí para que hablara con el, eres un tramposo, mentiroso…" Sakura fue interrumpida por el propio Itachi.

"No, lo que pasa es que la comida es buena, yo voy a hablar con Naruto y además, ¿de que te quejas?, a ti te encanta cuando te invitan a comer ¿no?" Sakura no pudo rezongar nada ya que todo era cierto.

"Esta bien" Sakura abrió la carta y vio la comida "A mi tráigame un Tempura y Gohan, por favor"

Jiraiya apunto todo mientras Sasuke se dirigía a la cocina, al entrar vio a un Naruto cocinando a toda velocidad, al principio no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta unos minutos después, dejo de cocinar al instante.

"Si vienes a cobrarme el helicóptero de la semana pasada, ya te dije que no tengo dinero para pagarte hasta dentro de diez años" Naruto empezó a cocinar otra vez, pero mucho más lento.

"No es eso, vengo a preguntarte algo ¿Qué harías si tus amigos volvieran a hablarte?" en ese momento Naruto dejo de cocinar completamente.

"Si hablas de la señorita importante que esta afuera… no gracias, prefiero que no me vuelva a hablar nunca"

"¿Cómo supiste que ella estaba afuera?" le pregunto el Uchiha.

"Tengo súper oído, ¿tu que vas a querer para comer?" le pregunto mientras volvía a cocinar por segunda vez.

"Bolitas de pollo agridulce y unas banderillas de queso" Naruto comenzó a preparar los platos de ambos "Mira, esto no tiene porque ser así, el alcohol no es la respuesta a toda pregunta"

"No, no lo es, pero aun así me gusta mucho" Naruto empezó a servir los platos "Mira, agradezco tu ayuda pero no pienso cambiar, por lo menos no en un rato"

"Esta bien" Itachi se dirigió a la puerta "Pero yo creo que esto no es lo que hubieran querido tus padres"

"Tu no sabes nada de ellos, tu no los conociste" Naruto le hablo con mucha ira, un tono que Itachi nunca había escuchado en el.

"¿Y tu si?" y con estas ultimas palabras Itachi salio de la cocina dejando a un Naruto muy enojado.

"¿Ya están los platos?" Jiraiya pregunto entrando en la cocina pero al ver que Naruto estaba mirando a la nada y con el puño cerrado se acerco a el "¿Pasa algo malo?"

Naruto regreso a la realidad "No, nada" tomo los platos de Itachi y Sakura y se los dio a Jiraiya "Llévaselos y dile a la chica que le puse algo especial, tengo trabajo que hacer"

Jiraiya se llevo los platos no muy convencido de la respuesta de Naruto, los llevo a la mesa de sus invitados especiales "Aquí tienen" les dejo los platos "Y señorita Sakura, el chef me dijo que le puso un ingrediente especial" y sin decir más se fue.

"¿Crees que le hecho algo malo?" le pregunto Itachi a Sakura cuando vio que no tocaba su plato.

"No, es solo que no pensé que recordara que el tempura me gusta con canela" le dio una mordida y sonrió "Supongo que un poco del Naruto PRE-alcohol sigue en el".

"¿Segura que aun no quieres hablar con el?" le pregunto a Sakura mientras se metía a la boca una bola de pollo agridulce.

"Lo pensare, pero aun no estoy segura" le respondió mientras seguía comiendo con gusto su tempura.

"Sabia que te convencería tarde o temprano" dijo Itachi victorioso mientras que Sakura lo fulminaba con la mirada.

--

Naruto caminaba por la calle, estaba atardeciendo y después de un cansado día de trabajo solo quería descansar, el sabia que no era posible ya que en el camino de regreso a casa encontraría alguna dificultad, solo era esperar cual era para actuar, esperar a que la gente le diga groserías y después irse antes de que Kakashi llegara para cobrarle los daños.

Y si, al parecer había un incendio en un edificio a unas calles adelante, si había algún tipo de rescate que odiaba era el que involucraba el fuego, ya que su ropa siempre terminaba quemada.

Se puso sus nuevos goggles, escondió su botella de Sake entre unas pilas de periódico viejo y corrió hacia el incendio, dio un salto y entro por una ventana, podía sentir solo un Chakra, al parecer se había quedado atrapada en el quinto piso, como no había tiempo concentro su chakra he hizo un agujero en el techo y salto, así hasta llegar al quinto piso.

Rápidamente siguió el chakra hasta una puerta cubierta por dos pedazos de techo, Naruto los aparto y entro en la habitación, parecía ser una mujer que estaba agachada y cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos, la tomo del trasero y la levanto para tomarla bien y por increíble que parezca la chica no lo golpeo o algo por el estilo "Supongo que debe estar demasiado aterrada como para golpearme ahora.

Salio de la habitación hacia el oyó que había hecho y salto para regresar al primer piso, se dirigía a la puerta cuando un pedazo de techo se desplomo y bloqueo la salida, solo había una opción pero eso lo haría más impopular aun, entro a una habitación y por lo que podía sentir no tenia ningún obstáculo.

Se paso a la chica al hombro izquierdo (aun tocándole el trasero), tomo vuelo y empezó a correr en dirección a la pared, la atravesó y junto con la pared, todo el edificio cayó atrás de el.

Al parecer al lado había una tienda ya que choco con varios anaqueles, rápidamente la alarma y las luces se encendieron y si, era una tienda y ahora todo estaba en el suelo y lleno de polvo.

"Ya todo esta bien" le dijo a la chica pero esta seguía temblando "Oye…" le dijo mientras le levanto la cara y ahora veía porque estaba temblando, no había sido por el incendio o por el fuego, había sido porque ella sabia que el la rescataría "¿Hinata?"

--

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de la ciudad alguien planeaba algo con 8 personas más.

"Y ese será el primer paso en nuestro plan para dominar el mundo, jajá jajá" un chico pelirrojo con los ojos como círculos hablaba a otras 8 personas.

"Pero el mundo es muy grande ¿no?" dijo un tipo con una mascara naranja.

"Esta bien, entonces será nuestro plan para conquista Konoha ¿conforme?"

"Aun así, como nos enfrentaremos a Naruto, el es muy fuerte" respondió una chica de pelo negro.

"No importa que tan fuerte sea Konan, nadie puede con mi técnica ocular, ¡Nadie!, jajá jajá" El chico empezó a reírse como psicópata.

"Pein, tu técnica no a servido ni una sola…"

"Silencio Deidara, si tan solo fueras un hombre te daría una lección"

"SOY un hombre"

"Por más que lo digas no se hará realidad, acéptalo de una vez"

"¡Que soy un hombre!, que no ves que no tengo senos, ¡mira!" Deidara se levanto la blusa negra mostrando su pecho.

"Esta bien que estés un poco plana pero no tienes que mostrarlo así, aun así creo que eres muy bonita…"

"¡BONITO, YO SOY BONITO!" empezó a gritar Deidara con desesperación.

"Luego discutiremos eso, ahora puedes decirnos ¿Cuál es el primer paso del plan para atraer a Naruto para que así uses tu técnica ocular en el y lo derrotes para así ganar control sobre Konoha?"

"Eso es simple Zetsu, el Primer Paso del plan de Akatsuki, la organización mas malvada de todo el Universo…"

"Aun no sabemos si somos la organización mas malvada del universo" comento un chico parecido a Pein.

"Lo somos Sasori" Pein se aclaro la garganta y continuo "El primer paso del plan del Plan de Akatsuki, la organización mas malvada del mundo para conquistar Konoha en tres simples pasos es… Atraer a Naruto Uzumaki"

"Si, lo sabemos jefe, pero ¿Cómo lo hacemos?" pregunto un muchacho que parecía un Tiburón.

"Simple, haciendo lo que hacemos mejor Kisame, nosotros…"

"Nagato, ¿quieres un helado de limón?" Una mujer, de cabello negro había entrado en el cuarto.

"No mamá, ¿no ves que estoy en una video conferencia con mis aliados del mal?" Pein se volteo a ver a la mujer, el chico tenia la cara llena de una especie de botones negros, en una inspección más cercana eran botones negros "Y mi nombre es Pein mamá, Pein".

"Ya veo, estas jugando a la organización maligna, esos juegos de niños" se dirigió a la computadora "Hola niños"

"Hola señora Kisaga" respondieron los ocho al mismo tiempo.

"Mamá, no somos niños, además ya tengo quince años y si quiero formar una organización malvada con mis amigos lo hago"

"Si claro, pero porque tienes que pegarte estos botones" la madre de Nagato le empezó a quitar los botones uno por uno "Y esa peluca pelirroja, ¿no podrías ser un villano de pelo negro?, te ves muy bien así" le quito la peluca pelirroja demostrando un cabello negro y lasio.

"Mamá, el pelirrojo es el color de la maldad" le arrebato la peluca y se la volvió a poner "Ahora déjame continuar planeando la dominación global…"

"Konoha" lo corrigió Zetsu.

"Konoha, así que por favor déjame" Pein/Nagato se levanto para hacer salir a su madre.

"Muy Bien, pero ¿quieres helado?" le pregunto su madre mientras el la empujaba hacia fuera de su habitación.

"Triple Por favor Mamá" y le cerro la puerta, regreso a su silla y empezó a pegarse los botones "Muy Bien, el plan para atraer a Naruto es… hacer que se enamore de Deidara".

"¡Que soy Hombre!" replico Deidara acercándose a la cámara para gritar.

"Bien, Deidara no cooperara así que el plan B es…"

--

Ok, este es mi primer Fic de Naruto (sin contar La oscuridad interior), espero que les guste y prometo subir un nuevo capitulo pronto, obviamente sus Reviews (buenos o malos) me alentaran a publicar el siguiente capitulo, solo que como estoy atascado con tres historias y aunque este de vacaciones para mi es un poco frustrante pensar en tres historias a la vez.

No olviden los Reviews.

Y si acaso les gusta Harry Potter, Pasen a ver mi Fic, "Harry Potter y la Lanza de Longinos" y su continuación "La Oscuridad Interior", créanme, les va a gustar.


	2. Amigos

**Capitulo 2**

**Amigos**

"¿Hinata?"

"Hola Naruto" le dijo la chica de cabello azul y ojos blancos sin levantar la cara para verlo.

Naruto no le contesto, no sabia que decir, hace varios años en los que no hablaba, se quedo observándola por bastante rato hasta que su olfato detecto algo, al parecer mientras tiraba un edificio también rompió una línea de gas y junto a unos escombros en llamas eso no era bueno.

"Sujétate" le dijo a la chica mientras corría en dirección a la puerta, no había tiempo de abrirla así que la atravesó, saliendo justo a tiempo antes de que el edificio explotara, envolviéndose en llamas.

"¡Oye, idiota, incendiaste un edificio!" le grito una persona entre la multitud.

"Si no quieres que te meta en ese edificio mejor ¡cállate!" le grito Naruto mientras bajaba a Hinata.

"¿No tienes que salvar a los que estaban adentro?" le pregunto Hinata y para su sorpresa lo dijo de corrido y sin hace pausas.

"No había nadie adentro" le respondió y la volteo a ver, aun no sabia que decirle y se quedo un momento observándola hasta que el ruido de las sirenas de la policía lo devolvió a la realidad "Si no me voy me atrapa Kakashi" pensó, fue corriendo por su botella de Sake y se preparo para irse.

"¡Espera Naruto!" le gritaba Hinata mientras se alejaba pero no le hizo caso, el siguió su camino sin mirar hacía atrás.

Siguió su camino hacia su casa, atrás de las estatuas de los alcaldes que estaban enfrente de una montaña cercana a la ciudad y detrás de estas estatuas nadie podía pasar ya que era peligroso, pero naruto consiguió hacer una casa para tener privacidad.

Era muy rustica, aunque el mismo la había hecho el no tenia conocimientos en arquitectura o decoración o inclusive en limpieza así que simplemente parecía un cuarto largo bastante sucio, el baño estaba afuera de la casa ya que como nadie lo podía ver no le importaba, además, gracias a Internet la gente ya lo había visto desnudo.

Entro a su casa y se empezó a quitar la ropa quemada, esta vez no había muchos daño pero aun así estaba negra, la metió a su lavadora (la cual aun tenia ropa de hace una semana) y la puso a lavar, salio de la casa para darse un baño aunque tubo que regresar por su botella de Sake, llevaba unas cuatro horas sobrio y eso no le hacia nada bien.

Mientras se bañaba pensó en el raro día que había tenido, primero despertó en una banca (casi siempre regresaba a casa aunque estuviera borracho), después les metió a tres tipos varios litros de Sake por el trasero, en el trabajo se encontró con Itachi (quien ahora era regular ya que siempre intentaba cambiarlo) pero lo sorprendente fue saber que Sakura estaba ahí y por ultimo Hinata, llevaba seis años sin verla y de repente la rescata de dos edificios en llamas.

"Tengo que anotar lo de hoy" se dijo a si mismo, desde que empezó a causar destrozos llevaba una lista de todo lo que rompía para así poder pagarle a la ciudad o al menos esa era la idea original, ahora más que nada lo usa para burlarse de Kakashi y de la alcaldesa Tsunade con Jiraiya.

Salio de la regadera, aunque hacia un frió invernal a el no le importaba, tomo unos pantalones y una playera que estaban cerca y se los puso, ya empezaba a sentir el efecto del Sake en su cuerpo así que entro a la casa y comenzó a prepararse un poco de ramen de cerdo ya que había olvidado comprar más comida y no tenia nada más.

Cuando termino de cenar tomo su botella y salio de su casa para sentarse en su sillón y ver las estrellas, por alguna razón que el no recuerda le gusta mucho quedarse viendo las estrellas, desde pequeño siempre le había fascinado verlas y ahora que podía verlas ebrio podía ver una increíble gama de colores, algunos que nunca había visto.

Así, viendo las estrellas se quedo dormido, lo que no sabia es que alguien lo estaba observando, alguien a quien el no conocía pero esta persona si lo conocía bien, muy bien…

--

"Se que somos malvados y todo eso pero ¿tenemos que llevar uniformes iguales?" pregunto un chico al cual solo se le veían sus ojos.

"Ya te dije Kakazu que si alguno de nosotros hace algún acto de maldad solo, con esto sabrán que es miembro de Akatsuki" le respondió Pein mientras seguía cociendo algo rojo a una túnica negra.

"Aun así, esto es profano, todos son unos ateos" dijo un chico de pelo blanco el cual también estaba cociendo.

"Que no seamos Budistas no significa que no creamos en nada, Hidan, ya te lo dije varias veces" le recordó Zetsu mientras el cosía su túnica.

"Entiendo lo negro pero ¿nubes rojas?" pregunto Deidara a Pein, el cual ahora llevaba unos piercings de presión en las orejas y le molestaban mucho.

"Porque el rojo es el color de la maldad y además la nube se parece a la nube voladora de Goku y me gusto el diseño, además para que no te enojes te regalare un estuche de maquillaje, ¿esta bien?"

"¿Cómo la vez en la que me regalaste ese sostén para mi cumpleaños?" le pregunto Deidara muy molesto.

"Ya te perdí perdón, se me olvido que el azul no es tu color" le contesto Pein mientras terminaba de coser la ultima nube.

"Esto ya no es gracioso, no lo es" murmuro Deidara y siguió trabajando.

"Y dime Nagato, ¿Dónde empezaremos a llamar la atención de Naruto?" le pregunto Konan quien ya había acabado su túnica y estaba haciendo unas grullas de origami.

"Soy Pein, Konan, que no se te olvide y empezaremos en la calle, causaremos problemas, molestaremos a los niños y robaremos cosas" Pein se levanto y se puso su túnica la cual le llegaba hasta los pies "Ahora soy un amo del crimen ¿no creen?"

"Lo que digas Pein, de todas formas no creo que podamos derrotar a Naruto, es demasiado poderoso, el Kyubi en su interior le da un poder bastante grande, además recuerda que es único en su especie" el chico de la mascara Naranja también había terminado y estaba jugando con una consola de Bolsillo.

"Aun así, no escapara de mi Rinnegan, Toby" Pein abrió los ojos de forma aterradora pero los cerro rápidamente ya que un pupilente estaba fuera de lugar.

"¿Dónde conseguiste esos pupilentes Nagato?" se burlo de el Hidan.

"No son pupilentes, es mi técnica especial" Pein seguía volteado quitándose los pupilentes y poniéndolos en su estuche para protegerlos "Y dejare de usarla porque me lastima los ojos" se volteo hacia los demás mostrando sus ojos color verdes completamente normales.

"A veces eres gracioso Pein" Kisame se levanto "Voy por una mini pizza, ¿alguien quiere?" Pein, Konan, Zetsu y Kakazu levantaron la mano "Ahora vuelvo" y el chico tiburón salio del sótano de su casa.

"No podríamos prender las luces, mis ojos me duelen con estas lámparas" se quejo Zetsu.

"No, las organizaciones deben aprender a trabajar en la oscuridad para no ser detectadas por las malvadas fuerzas del bien" recito Pein como si fuera una regla.

"Estamos en el sótano de Kisame, la única "malvada fuerza del bien" que nos puede encontrar es su hermana mayor" ahora el que se quejaba era Sasori.

"Bien, esta bien" Pein se levanto y prendió las luces, el sótano de Kisame tenia varios sillones alrededor de una mesa y en posición estratégica un televisor que todos podían ver, había un congelador con paletas heladas atrás de uno de los sillones y en el fondo estaban las escaleras para subir a la planta baja de la casa.

"Mucho mejor, ahora puedo coser sin picarme" dijo Sasori y comenzó a coser sus nubes a una velocidad impresionante...

Kisame volvió con las mini pizzas y al poco rato ya todos había acabado sus túnicas, todos se las pusieron y apartaron los sillones para tomarse la fotografía del recuerdo.

"Muy Bien, todos pongan cara de infinita maldad" Pein había vuelto a ponerse sus pupilentes/técnica especial, los demás simplemente fruncían el seño y ponían caras diabólicas… o más bien graciosas y burlonas.

Después de que la cámara instantánea tomo la foto reacomodaron los muebles y los nueve se sentaron para planear su movimiento como organización maligna.

"¿Cuándo será nuestro primer ataque de pánico a la ciudad?" le pregunto Pein a sus secuaces.

"Mañana no puedo, tengo clases de baile" le dijo Konan.

"Yo tengo cita con el dentista el miércoles" le contesto Kisame.

"Y yo voy con el dermatólogo" lo siguió Hidan

"El jueves tengo clase de Guitarra" dio su respuesta Deidara.

"y yo de regularización en matemáticas" respondió Toby.

"El viernes voy a casa de mi abuela" dijo Sasori,

"Y yo tengo compromiso" agrego Kakazu

"Yo estaré fuera el sábado" comento Zetsu.

"Y yo tengo una cita el domingo así el Lunes esta bien ¿no?" les pregunto a los demás y todos asintieron "Excelente entonces nos vemos en una semana para aterrorizar Konoha, jajá jajá" empezó a reírse como psicópata Pein pero dejo de reírse cuando sus botones se cayeron de su cara y la peluca pelirroja se le cayo.

--

"Señor, su hermano esta aquí para verlo" una voz dulzona salía del teléfono.

"Ino, te dije que te fueras a tu casa hace dos horas" le respondió un hombre de pelo negro, estaba parado enfrente de la ventana de su oficina viendo la ciudad en la noche.

"Lo se señor pero no quiero que se quede solo y le pase algo" le respondió su asistente.

"Es lo mismo que dijiste cuando saliste de mi pastel de cumpleaños el año pasado"

"Eso era una sorpresa señor"

"Era un pastel de verdad y se veía delicioso" Sasuke se acerco a su escritorio, llevaba un traje color azul rey, una corbata roja y una camisa blanca "dile a mi hermano que no quiero verlo"

"Dice que no se va a ir hasta que lo atienda señor" Ino sonaba preocupada.

"Pon el altavoz Ino" Sasuke tomo la bocina "¡Lárgate Itachi, no te quiero ver!"

"No me iré hasta que me veas" le respondió la voz de su hermano "además no puedes seguir enojado por lo que paso"

"¡Claro que lo estoy, poner picante en mi comida cuando sabes que tengo intestino irritable no es gracioso, arruinaste mi ultima cita!" al decir la palabra cita el podía oír a Ino lamentarse varias veces.

"Son bromas de hermanos, además ya te vengaste al no darme una copia adelantada de tu ultimo juego" Itachi tenia razón, su nuevo juego salía en dos meses pero el ya lo había acabado y no se lo había prestado a su hermano esta vez.

Sasuke había fundado una empresa de videojuegos hace cinco años que había crecido mucho, al igual que a su hermano su padre le dio dinero suficiente para fundar su propia empresa, Itachi fue por una cadena televisiva la cual era muy famosa pero no tanto como sus juegos.

Se acerco a la puerta de su oficina y la abrió, Itachi estaba arriba del escritorio de Ino y le gritaba por el intercomunicador, Ino estaba en el suelo y seguía lamentándose porque Sasuke había ido en una cita y no con ella, Sasuke se aclaro la garganta y los dos voltearon a verlo y en menos de un segundo regresaron a la normalidad.

"Ven Itachi" le dijo Sasuke de la forma más seria que pudo y se dirigió a su asistente "Ino ya vete a tu casa y si no te vas te reduciré el sueldo".

"Esta bien" dijo en tono sombrío y empezó a caminar hacia el elevador arrastrando los pies.

"¿De que querías hablarme Itachi?" Sasuke se sentó en su silla alta mientras que Itachi se sentó al otro lado del escritorio.

"De un tema que no te gusta tratar, Naruto"

"¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte esto?, ese tema esta muerto para mi, además ¿Por qué siempre quieres ayudarlo?"

"Quiero ayudarlo porque se que Naruto no tiene que ser así, el puede mejorar, además el es un héroe, la gente debería quererlo, al igual que sus amigos deberían estar a su lado" Sasuke se dio la vuelta con su silla y prefirió no ver a su hermano.

"Aun así, yo solo no puedo, si fuera así de simple el me hubiera escuchado hace seis años" le respondió Sasuke.

"Ya hable con Sakura y me dijo que posiblemente lo pensara y por lo que me dijeron en la tarde, el salvo a Hinata de un incendio… y además destruyo dos edificios en el proceso" río ligeramente Itachi.

"Aun así no pienso ayudarte, imagina que diría la gente si yo, Sasuke Uchiha, Dueño y Presidente de Uchiha Games se juntara con un vago alcohólico, no puedo dejar que eso afecte mi reputación"

"Siempre te preocupas por tu imagen, como te vera el publico y demás" Itachi se levanto, le dio la vuelta al escritorio de su hermano y lo vio directamente a los ojos "Pero piensa que diría la gente cuando te vean con un superhéroe, un verdadero ejemplo a seguir, adorado por los niños, amado por las mujeres, envidiado por los hombres y amado por cierto tipo de hombres extraños ¿he?"

"Claro que me gustaría, pero dime, ¿Dónde encuentro a un tipo así?, Nueva York tiene a Spiderman y a Ironman y Tokio tiene a Las chicas Súper poderosas Z y a Pikachu, nosotros en cambio tenemos a un borracho que le causa más problemas a la ciudad de los que resuelve" Sasuke se cruzo de brazos.

"Pero podríamos transformarlo en el héroe que todos quieren y así le harías favor a tres personas, hermano menor" Itachi regreso a su asiento mientras que Sasuke volteo su silla para verlo.

"¿Y a quienes voy a ayudar?" Sasuke parecía estar empezando a interesarse.

"A ti, mejorando tu imagen, a Kakashi evitándole una hernia y al final a Naruto, a mejorar su vida"

"Lo pensare bien, aun no te digo que si pero tampoco te digo que no, dame unos días para pensar" Sasuke se reclino en su silla y observo al techo "Pero sigo sin comprender porque haces esto Itachi"

"Eso es simple hermano menor" Itachi saco una fotografía de su bolsillo y se la dio a Sasuke "A diferencia de ti yo si pienso en ayudar a las personas que me importan y no solo por mi conveniencia" Itachi se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta "Espero tu llamada" y salio del cuarto.

Sasuke miro la fotografía, en ella estaban el, una niña de pelo azul, una de pelo rosa y un chico rubio en medio de los otros tres, Sasuke guardo la fotografía y se dirigió al intercomunicador "Ino, ven por favor"

"¿Cómo supo que aun seguía aquí señor?" Ino entro en la oficina, su cabello rubio estaba recogido por un moño y llevaba un traje morado.

"Es simple, nunca te vas" Sasuke se levanto y tomo su saco "Vamos, te invito a cenar"

"¿En serio Señor?, es usted muy amable pero tengo que preguntar ¿Por qué?"

"Porque quiero asegurarme de que llegues a tu casa… y te quedes ahí" le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Sabe que eso será difícil señor" le respondió Ino con la misma sonrisa y tomando su brazo.

"Lo se, pero al menos lo intentare" y con una nueva sonrisa los dos salieron de la oficina.

--

Muy bien, las introducciones de personajes ya casi terminan y podremos empezar con lo bueno de la historia, se que dije que actualizaría en una semana pero como muchas ideas han rebotado en mi cabeza decidí poner aunque sea este capitulo pequeño (que en lo personal me gustan los capítulos grandes pero era esto o un montón de basura de relleno) y como no quiero parecerme al anime aquí tienen.

No olviden dejar Reviews, lo más que puedan, si quieren dejar dos esta bien, jeje.


	3. Día Libre

**Capitulo 3**

**Día "Libre"**

"Nadie se mueva, ¡Esto es un asalto!" un par de tipos armados entraron en la tienda, era apenas el medio día y la tienda estaba llena.

"Por favor no nos lastime" el dueño se alejo de la caja y un par de secuaces saltaron para vaciarla.

"Oye, creo que eso no es tuyo" el ladrón se volteo solo par ver a Naruto hablándole desde la sección de licores.

"Si te mueves mato a toda esta gente, ¿entendiste?" El tipo le apunto a todas las personas en la tienda.

"No te preocupes, no voy a hacer nada" Naruto se quedo parado junto al anaquel del alcohol y siguió bebiendo.

"Imbecil" le dijo el ladrón.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" le pregunto Naruto.

"Imbecil, es que eres un imbecil, por eso te dije imbecil" empezó a reír.

"Llámame imbecil una vez más" lo reto Naruto.

"Imbecil… ¡aahhh!" gritaron el ladrón y sus secuaces ya que tres colas rojas provenientes de Naruto los habían levantado por los aires "Por favor, no nos hagas daño, lo sentimos"

"Es muy tarde para disculparse, interrumpieron mi mañana" Le crecieron otras tres colas de chakra y cada una tomo una de las armas de los bandidos "Creo que yo se donde poner esto, para que no se pierdan" Los tres bandidos gritaron de horror ya que todos sabían que hacia Naruto con las cosas.

"¿Qué acaso tiene algún problema con las cosas en el trasero, algún trauma de carcelero?" Pregunto un oficial de policía con el cabello blanco, llevaba cubierta toda la cara a excepción del ojo derecho.

"Señor Kakashi" los demás policías que estaban en la escena del crimen lo saludaron con respeto.

"¿Cuál es la situación Yamato?" le pregunto a un tipo que llevaba un casco de motociclista de policía.

"Esto tres" Yamato señalo a tres encapuchados que estaban boca abajo en el suelo y al parecer cada uno tenia una ametralladora atorada en el trasero "Entraron a robar, amenazaron a las personas y entre ellas estaba Naruto, el detuvo a los ladrones y bueno…les metió sus armas por atrás"

"Yamato, sabes que no te pregunte eso, quiero saber los daños materiales que causo esta vez" lo reprendió Kakashi.

"Todos los vidrios rotos, miles de dólares en mercancía, dos autos estacionados afuera aunque uno era de los ladrones, uso uno para destruir el otro" Yamato termino de leer una lista.

"¿Lo llamaron Imbecil verdad?" pregunto Kakashi a los demás oficiales y estos asintieron "Siempre se enoja con esa palabra, bueno, recojan todo, páguenle al dueño, ayuden a esos tres y métanlos a la cárcel, hoy tenemos mucho trabajo ya que es el primero de sus días libres"

Naruto empezó a reír desde lejos mientras Kakashi y dos oficiales trataban de sacar las armas de los traseros de los ladrones "Tendrán que hacer más que eso" pensó Naruto entre risas, se levanto y vio desde lo alto del edificio a todos los oficiales, se tenia que apresurar ahora que estaban ocupados porque si se los encontraba seria un poco incomodo.

Aunque Kakashi tenia razón, el sábado y el domingo eran sus días "libres" ya que Jiraiya no abría el restaurante así que podía ser un "héroe" de tiempo completo los fines de semana y aunque los bandidos sabían esto aun así cometían crímenes ya que la gente se descuidaba porque Naruto estaba en las calles, aun así no servia de nada y el los detenía.

Salto del edificio y cayo en la acera haciendo un gran agujero pero en lo se llevo nada de daño, comenzó a saltar sobre los postes y los autos buscando trabajo que hacer, tomaba unos sorbos de Sake cuando su boca se secaba o cuando dejaba de tener Sake en la boca.

"¡Oye Naruto!" le grito una voz desconocida, vio había un grupo de personas en lo que parecía ser un choque, se acerco al lugar para ver que pasaba.

"Señores ¿Qué sucede?" les pregunto a los que parecían ser los dueños ya que estaban a punto de golpearse.

"Nada que te importe, seguro empeoraras las cosas" le dijo un hombre calvo con camisa blanca.

"Si, porque no te alejas y no causas más problemas" le dijo el otro dueño, un hombre de cabello negro y playera roja.

"Yo solo quiero ayudar al transito, no me interesan sus problemas, así que ¿Por qué no mueven sus autos para que la gente siga su camino?" Naruto decidió ser paciente.

"Que el lo mueva"

"¿Por qué yo?, que lo mueva el" respondió el otro.

"Muy Bien, o lo mueven o yo lo muevo ¿entendieron?" le paciencia de Naruto era muy corta.

"¡Púdrete!" le gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Bien" Naruto cerro los ojos, ocho colas de chakra aparecieron y se transformaron en manos, cuatro tomaron un auto y cuatro el otro y los aplastaron juntos, las manos moldearon los restos de los autos hasta hacer un cubo pequeño de chatarra, Naruto lo lanzo a la acera y como si fuera agente de transito empezó a dirigir el trafico.

"¡¿Estas loco?!" le grito el pelón mientras observaba.

"Te lo advertí, te dije que movieras esa cosa y no hiciste caso" Naruto vio su reloj "Se me hace tarde, tengo una cita con tu mamá"

"Maldito vago asqueroso, porque no te largas de aquí y nos dejas en paz" le grito el otro dueño.

"Si, no nos sirves" ahora era una mujer la que gritaba.

"Todos seriamos más felices sin ti" grito un anciano.

"¡Alto!" una chica de cabello azul se acerco a el "¡El me salvo la vida hace unos días, si no fuera por el yo no estaría aquí!"

"Hinata…" susurro al ver a la chica a su lado, era la primera vez que alguien lo defendía.

"Así que déjenlo en paz, gracias a el muchos de nosotros estamos bien" Siguió defendiéndolo.

"¡Esta bien, que nos pague los autos y nos vamos!" grito el dueño de la playera roja.

"¡Yo no pedí que me salvara y mucho menos esto y si no nos paga el, tu nos pagaras!" los dos tipos se acercaron peligrosamente a ella, Naruto no lo soporto más, noqueo a los dos tipos con dos golpes certeros, tomo a Hinata de la cintura y salto con ella hasta un edificio alto.

"No debiste haber hecho eso, yo puedo manejar eso" le dijo a la chica mientras la bajaba.

"Pero no me gusta como te trata la gente, cada vez que hablan de ti en el noticiero apago el televisor porque no soporto como hablan de ti" Hinata parecía más segura al hablar, al parecer el no era el único que había cambiado en seis años.

"Ninguno miente, no deberías de apagar el televisor, además yo me puedo cuidar solo, no debes arriesgarte por mi Hinata ¡Yo me puedo cuidar!" el grito de Naruto hizo que se le cristalizaran los ojos.

"Pero Naruto…"

"Nada de peros, no quiero que me estés siguiendo" Hinata se sobresalto "Y no quiero que te vuelvas a poner en peligro para que yo te rescate porque la próxima vez" Naruto la miro directamente a los ojos para que supiera que no estaba bromeando "No te salvare del edificio en llamas o de la turba furiosa ¿entendiste?"

Hinata solo asintió, Naruto se lanzo del edificio pero esta vez Hinata no lo siguió, se quedo pensando en las palabras de Naruto, ella nunca había pensado que el le podía hablar así pero ahora podía ver que estaba equivocada, que por algo Naruto no había contestado sus llamadas en estos años.

Mientras veía la forma de bajar del edificio su celular sonó, sabía quien era, era la misma persona que le llamaba diario desde hace unos meses, nunca le había contestado porque pensaba en trabajar sola pero lo que acababa de pasar le había abierto los ojos.

"Te escucho Itachi"

--

Sakura presiono el botón del piso más alto del edificio y el elevador comenzó a subir, Itachi le había hablado a su casa y le había pedido que viniera, el sábado era su día libre y discutió bastante con Itachi pero el recalco bastante que era asunto de vida o muerte y como ella le debía varios favores decidió ir.

Cuando llego al último piso las luces estaban encendidas solo en la oficina de Itachi, encendió las demás luces para no tropezar con nada, eran las ocho de la noche de un sábado nublado así que no había ninguna estrella que iluminara la noche.

Entro en la oficina y se encontró con dos personas que no esperaba ver "¿Sasuke, Hinata?"

"Llegas tarde" gruño Sasuke.

"Hola Sakura" Hinata se levanto para saludarla.

"Ahora que llegas podemos comenzar nuestra reunión" Itachi estaba sentado en su escritorio.

"¿Qué reunión?" Sakura estaba confundida.

"Simple, recuerdo que tu y mi hermano me dijeron que pensarían el hablar con Naruto e Hinata ya me contesto el teléfono"

"Exacto, dije que lo pensaría, aun no te doy mi respuesta" se quejo Sasuke con su hermano.

"Si no hubieras querido me lo hubieras negado de inmediato y lo mismo va contigo Sakura, los conozco muy bien a los dos" sonrió Itachi "Y aunque sea por los recuerdos o por el beneficio personal ustedes dos quieren ayudar a Naruto"

"¿Y ella?" dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a Hinata "No has dicho su razón para "ayudar" al vago ese"

"Yo puedo hablar por mi misma Sasuke, ya no soy la niña asustadiza de hace unos años" Hinata se aclaro la garganta "Yo estoy aquí porque creo en Naruto, simplemente eso"

"Eso es una explicación increíble" se burlo Sasuke.

"Basta hermano o la próxima malteada que tomes tendrá un purgante" Sasuke se callo al instante, Sakura contuvo la risa al ver como el hermano mayor controlaba al menor.

"Supongamos que si queremos ayudar a Naruto, ¿Qué haremos?" pregunto Sakura.

"Lo primero seria ayudarlo con su alcoholismo, con sus problemas para socializar, su problema con cualquier cosa y los traseros, cambiar su imagen por completo, hacerlo un héroe de verdad y no un vago con superpoderes"

"Eso se oye muy bonito pero ¿Cómo lograremos acercarnos a el?, nadie sabe donde vive, ni donde pasa el tiempo, la única forma de contactarlo es encontrarlo en un accidente y si el jefe de policía Kakashi Hatake no lo puede encontrar nosotros menos, estas demente Itachi" Sasuke empezó a reírse de su hermano.

"Se donde trabaja, ya he ido a su casa e Hinata lo vio dos veces en esta semana en dos accidentes diferentes, ¿Qué decías hermano?" Sasuke volvió a parar de reír y se sentó derrotado.

"Aun así, ¿Cómo aseguraremos que nos escuche? Por lo que se el siempre te a mandado muy lejos cuando intentaste ayudarlo" Sasuke intento recobrar algo de su seriedad.

"Ya cállate Sasuke, eres demasiado molesto" para sorpresa de todos era Hinata y no Sakura quien hablaba de esa forma tan dominante.

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con ella" la siguió Sakura "deberías dejar de ser tan apático, no recuerdo que fueras así"

"El presidente de una importante compañía tiene que ser así" se justifico Sasuke.

"Hermano, es de videojuegos, déjale ese trabajo a Tony Stark o a Bruno Díaz, tu debes ser más como Shigeru Miyamoto, feliz y con una sonrisa"

"La única vez que me vas a ver sonreír es cuando tengas diarrea, además Miyamoto no es el dueño, es empleado" Sasuke se cruzo de brazos.

"Aun no hemos hablado del tema, ya que todos estamos aquí para reformar a Naruto creo que debemos formar una especie de plan ¿no creen?" Sakura decidió sentarse junto a Hinata en un sillón que estaba en la oficina, Sasuke estaba en una silla enfrente del escritorio.

"Supongo que tenias un plan Itachi, por eso llevas llamando por casi dos meses ¿verdad?" le pregunto Hinata al chico el cual se quedo viendo al vació por un rato.

"No, la verdad es que esperaba que al verlos decidiera cambiar pero por lo que me cuenta Hinata eso no pasara" Sakura y los demás se cayeron de sus asientos.

"¡Entonces esperas que nos acerquemos a Naruto sin ningún plan, solo con la esperanza de que al vernos el cambie!" Sakura se había levantado y le gritaba a Itachi desde el otro lado del escritorio.

"Si, básicamente ese era el plan" se rió tímidamente esperando que Sakura no lo golpeara "Pero eso no es lo único que se me ocurre, creo que la mejor idea es hablar directamente con Naruto, decirle lo que pensamos"

"Buena idea Hermano" todos se sorprendieron de las palabras de Sasuke "Yo no pienso hacerlo"

"Yo tampoco" dijo Sakura.

"Ni yo" le siguió Hinata.

"Supongo que eso te deja a ti hermano, tu serás el valiente que le diga lo que pensamos al ebrio con superpoderes" se burlo Sasuke.

"Pero me va a destrozar, ustedes son sus amigos, yo simplemente un conocido el cual el podría lastimar" tembló Itachi.

"Pero esta fue tu idea" recalco Hinata.

"No te preocupes, nosotros estaremos a tu lado o detrás de ti, donde el no pueda atacarnos" comento Sakura mientras regresaba a su asiento.

"Esta bien, ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?" pregunto Itachi rendido.

"Mañana, el sábado y domingo siempre esta afuera, tendremos oportunidad de encontrarlo y además si no lo logramos podemos ir a su casa ¿dijiste que ya habías ido no?" Hinata se cruzo de brazos, por alguna razón su mirada parecía intimidante.

"Si, ya he ido pero en realidad preferiría no tener que ir a su casa" Itachi recordó un mal momento en el cual Naruto lo había lanzado de su casa, literalmente.

"Excelente, entonces nos vemos mañana, ya no aguanto más estar aquí" Sasuke se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta pero justo antes de que llegara todas las luces se apagaron y el edificio quedo completamente a oscuras.

"La planta se encenderá en unos segundos y tendremos luz" pero esto no paso, pasaron casi dos minutos y la electricidad aun no regresaba.

"Mira la ciudad, parece ser que somos los unicos sin energía" Sasuke señalo a los edificios que estaba al lado de la torre, todos tenían electricidad.

"Alguien esta provocando esto" Sakura se había levantado y después de un rato Hinata la siguió.

"¿Naruto se entero de nuestro plan?" pregunto Hinata mientras observaba a los demás edificios.

"Aunque se hubiera enterado el ha estas horas debe estar dormido, por eso elegí este horario" Itachi también se había levantado y había sacado de su escritorio una pistola.

"Itachi, ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco?" Sakura le pregunto a su jefe al ver el arma que acababa de sacar.

"No, no exagero" Itachi se acerco a la puerta de la oficina "Todos pónganse detrás de mi"

"Ni soñarlo" Sasuke saco su propia arma y acompaño a su hermano a la puerta "Chicas atrás"

Aunque no le gustara la idea Sakura tubo que ponerse junto con Hinata detrás de ellos, nada sucedió por alrededor de un minuto pero aun así la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

"Creo que deberíamos salir hacia las escaleras, hay dos lámparas en el cajón Sakura, por favor sácalas" le dijo Itachi y ella se acerco al escritorio, saco las dos lámparas y le dio una a Hinata.

"Ahora, sigan detrás de…" pero antes de que Itachi pudiera continuar la puerta estallo, tirando a los cuatro al suelo y noqueando a todos menos a Itachi.

"Uchiha, Uchiha, eres bastante terco, te dijimos que no te metieras con Naruto" un tipo envuelto en sombras entro a la habitación.

"cállate, no dejare que le hagas algo a Naruto" Itachi jalo el gatillo pero el arma se había atascado con… ¿arena?

"Eso no lo decides tu Uchiha, tarde o temprano el vendrá con nosotros, es su destino, al igual que todos los demás el se nos unirá" el tipo se acerco cada vez más y más en las sombras, era como si la luz que quedaba de los edificios de al lado fuera repelida de su piel.

"No lo permitiré, ya se los dije antes, no permitiré que le hagan daño" Itachi seguía en el suelo.

"Como ya te lo dijo, no eres nadie para decidir eso, ahora muere" una daga se formo de la nada, se alzo en el aire y justo cuando iba a rematar con su golpe final un puño rojo transparente golpeo al tipo y lo mando a volar.

"Creo que te hace falta un poco de ayuda" la voz de Naruto venia desde una ventana justo atrás de el, el rubio salto enfrente de el para protegerlo "¿Quién eres?"

"Nos volveremos a ver Uchiha" la voz del sujeto sonaba mucho más lejos, Naruto lanzo una esfera de chakra pero el tipo había desaparecido y la luz había regresado.

"¿Quién era…?" le pregunto Naruto al Uchiha pero justo antes de terminar de hablar se dio cuenta quien estaba en el suelo "Itachi, estas en serios problemas"

--

Este capitulo es un logro para mi, logre publicarlo aunque estoy enfermo (en serio, no vuelvo a comer algo que ya me había caído mal antes), las nauseas y el dolor de cabeza no me han dejado descansar así que me tomare mañana libre para descansar, calculo que tendremos un nuevo capitulo en unos tres o cuatro días ya que se acerca el fin de semana y pienso ver la película de Batman.

Quiero agradecer a **Leonardo, Gabby-chan!, MOrme, furio, Grimmjow-reypantera y Naruto-Mx **por los reviews, me encanta ver que la gente disfrute leer mis fics y los reviews son la mejor forma de verlo.

Antes de irme quiero aclarar algo, dejare que ustedes decidan que parejas van a estar en el fic, pueden usar todos, repito, todos los personajes de Naruto aunque no hayan salido en el fic aun, pienso ponerlos a todos tarde o temprano, aunque preferiría que usaran personajes que ya han salido pero eso limitaría mucho, así que si quieren esperar para ver que personajes saldrán, háganlo, yo avisare con dos capítulos de anticipación para que preparen sus votos, cada review que pongan cuenta como un voto (el limite es tres votos)

P.D.: nada de Sasunaru, sakunade o esas cosas, relaciones normales por favor, esto no es slash, no pienso hacerlo slash y nunca escribiré slash (lo haría de chicas pero eso no seria justo)


	4. Darle una Oportunidad

**Capitulo 4**

**Darle una oportunidad**

"Itachi, estas en serios problemas"

"Después de que casi me matan y tu me salvaste (cosa que te agradezco) ¿sigo en problemas?" la luz había vuelto después de que el extraño visitante hubiera desaparecido, Itachi cargo a los tres chicos que estaban en el suelo y los puso sobre los sillones.

"¿Qué el lo que pretendes hacer con ellos Itachi?" Naruto se acomodo los Goggles y su chamarra.

"Ayudarte Naruto, es mi objetivo y siempre lo será" Itachi tomo varios vasos de agua y se los lanzo a los desmayados, los tres despertaron de golpe.

"No necesito ayuda, nunca la necesite y no la necesitare, ¿entendiste?" Naruto se acerco a la ventana para salvar.

"Al menos inténtalo" esta vez era la voz de Sakura la que hablaba "No te cuesta nada intentar mejorar, acepta que tienes problemas"

"Les agradezco mucho pero no gracias, yo no pienso cambiar para nada ¿entienden?"

"Por eso la ciudad te odia" Sasuke se acerco a Naruto tambaleándose "¿Eso es lo que quieres, odio?"

"Ellos me odian porque aprecian mucho sus cosas, no importa si salve veinte vidas, destruyo unas cosas y todos me odian, nadie piensa en esas vidas, solo en sus cosas" las palabras de Naruto estaban cargadas de odio.

"Entiendo que la gente pueda ser insensible, pero tu también debes entenderlos, a veces no piensan con claridad" le dijo Sakura al rubio que seguía en el marco de la ventana.

"Pues cuando piensen con claridad me avisan, mientras tanto seguiré rompiendo cosas y emborrachándome, nadie puede detenerme" en ese momento la cara de Naruto sintió mucho dolor, Hinata le había dado una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas y después Sakura también le había dado una.

"Si realmente te importa un poco la gente deberías preocuparte por mejorar, por ser un ejemplo a seguir en vez del borracho inmundo que eres" las lagrimas casi salían de los ojos de Hinata.

"Esto es lo que haremos, tienes cuarenta y ocho horas para decidir, aceptas la ayuda o te quedas como estas para siempre, no te daremos otra oportunidad" Sakura se acerco a Naruto y lo empujo por la ventana para que pensara las cosas.

"¿Seguro que estará bien? Este edificio es alto" Sasuke se acerco a la ventana para ver si Naruto se había estrellado.

"El puede con eso, y si no de todas formas solo será un gran golpe" Itachi se rió levemente mientras tomaba las linternas en el suelo.

"Y regresando a lo que paso ¿Quién era el que nos ataco?" pregunto Hinata.

"No lo se, alguien que seguramente estaba enojado por una noticia o algo por el estilo, a veces me llegan amenazas" Itachi guardo su arma.

"Pues al parecer tu sabias quien era, sacaste un arma" Sasuke imito a su hermano.

"Solo por seguridad, ya te dije que recibo muchas amenazas"

"Pero al parecer ellos iban en serio, si no fuera por Naruto no se que hubiera pasado, por lo que veo" Sakura señalo a la puerta destrozada "Además se metieron en la red de energía del edificio con tal de llegar a ti, creo que deberías informar a las autoridades por esto".

"No es necesario, ahora que saben que Naruto me protege no creo que se acerquen, ahora" Itachi tomo su saco y se acerco a las chicas "Que les parece si vamos a cenar, ya que fue mi culpa todo este problema"

"Aun así, discutiremos esto en la cena, vamos Hinata" Sakura tomo de la mano a la chica de los ojos blancos y las dos salieron de la habitación, Itachi sabia que el camino hacia Sakura era la comida gratis "Ahora, vamos hermano que…" pero Itachi no pudo continuar porque su hermano lo había estampado contra la pared.

"No mientas Itachi, ¿Por qué te querían matar?" Sasuke lo tomo del saco, los dos tenían la misma altura así que lo veía directo a los ojos.

"No te interesa Sasuke, no tiene que ver nada con tigo o con la familia" Itachi empujo a su hermano.

"Más te vale que no estés en negocios bajo la mesa hermano, no permitiré que le pase algo a la familia o a ti, ¿entendiste?"

"Que lindo, te importo" se burlo de su hermano mientras le removía el pelo de forma cariñosa.

"Olvídalo, son tus problemas" Sasuke salio de la oficina "¡Espero que nos lleves a ese lugar de carne argentina!"

Itachi solo rió, guardo las lámparas y antes de cerrar la ventana miro hacia abajo, al parecer Naruto si había logrado evitar el suelo ya que no había ningún agujero en el suelo, cerro la ventana y apago las luces de su oficina "Mañana tengo que hablarle a alguien para que arregle esto" se dijo a si mismo y salio del cuarto.

Lo que el no sabia es que Naruto estaba en el techo del edificio, pensando en muchas cosas, ¿realmente quería mejorar?, estaba claro que el estaba bien, nunca había sido feliz ni dichoso, aun con sus amigos era infeliz, sin ellos siguió igual solo que ahora podía beber, el tan solo tenia veinticuatro años y si no tuviera el poder del Kyubi estaría muerto, aun así no era excusa para hacer eso, ¿y si Hinata tenia razón?, intentarlo no mataría a nadie, aun así había mucho que pensar.

--

"Exactamente ¿Qué delito estamos cometiendo?" pregunto Kisame a Pein.

"Si, acláralo por favor Nagato" dijo Konan.

"Pein, Nagato, soy Pein y lo que estamos haciendo es uno de los mejores crímenes" Pein levanto su brazo he hizo la señal de la victoria "¡Pisando el césped!"

Los Nueve estaban parados enfrente de un letrero que decía "No pise el césped", todos llevaban sus capas negras con nubes rojas, mientras estaban parados un par de niños pasaron corriendo con un balón.

"No creo que esto le llame la atención, necesitamos hacer algo más grande, al menos algo que le llame la atención a ellos" Toby señalo a dos policías que se estaban riendo de ellos.

"Lo se, pero aun así no encuentro la forma de cometer un gran crimen, todos están tomados" Pein agacho la cabeza derrotado.

"¿Cómo van a estar tomados los crímenes?" pregunto Zetsu.

"¡No lo se Zetsu, solo se que no se me ocurre nada para cometer un crimen!" Pein se dejo caer en la hierba

"Pues ya que no tenemos nada que hacer ¿quieren comer?" Deidara saco una canasta para picnic.

"Buena idea Deidara" Konan ayudo a Deidara a sacar las cosas mientras los demás se sentaban.

"De saber que no haríamos nada habría traído mis marionetas para trabajar en ellas" se quejo Sasori mientras Konan le pasaba un plato de arroz.

"Yo hubiera podido ir al templo" lo siguió Hidan.

"Ya olviden lo que pudimos haber hecho, de todas formas queríamos tener un picnic hace tiempo ¿no?" pregunto Kakazu.

"Pero deberíamos estar causando el caos y la destrucción" Pein aun no se levantaba.

"Si, pero pisando el césped la única destrucción que causaremos es la de las hormigas" se burlo Deidara mientras le daba una mordida a un emparedado.

"No se porque te interesa tanto conquistar al mundo, deberíamos seguir jugando Duelo de Monstruos y listo, nos reunimos en el sótano de Kisame y como en los viejos tiempos" comento Toby mientras se quitaba la mascara para comer, tenia el cabello negro al igual que los ojos, era apuesto y por eso usaba mascara ya que las chicas siempre se le acercaban, como Konan que ahora lo miraba de forma extraña.

"Pero jugando duelo de monstruos, monstruos del calabozo, Bey Blade o cualquier juego no sirve para nuestro objetivo, ¿queremos que la gente nos reconozca o que se burlen?" pregunto Pein a sus ocho amigos.

"Reconozcan" contestaron en coro.

"Entonces tenemos que darle miedo a la gente, no somos tan buenos en duelo de monstruos, ni siquiera hablemos de los dados, en Bey Blade nos patearon el trasero e inclusive en los videojuegos de UG (Uchiha Games) somos malos" Pein se levanto, tomo una varilla de pollo y se volvió a recostar.

"Eso es verdad, pero entonces necesitamos un plan, si queremos ser temidos necesitamos una razón para ser temidos" dijo Sasori.

"Para eso necesitamos atacar a Naruto y se me acaba de ocurrir un plan para hacerlo acercarse a nosotros, se ve que no podemos aterrorizar a la gente así que seguiremos otra corriente" Pein se había levantado triunfante mientras que los otros ocho solo lo veían con un poco de lastima.

"Ya va a empezar, sus planes nunca funcionan" Hidan se había recostado ya que todo eso lo cansaba.

"Tendremos que hacer un accidente falso, así cuando se acerque a salvar a la damisela en desgracia (en este caso Deidara), lo atacamos por sorpresa"

"Primero, ¡No soy una damisela!, y segundo, ¿Qué pasara si Naruto no llega y alguien sale lastimado?" pregunto Deidara molesto.

"Eres una chica muy cobarde Deidara" Konan tuvo que detener a Deidara para que no golpeara hasta la inconciencia a Pein "Y no te preocupes por eso, tendremos que planear bien para que todos piensen que es real, puede ser un robo o un incendio o un choque, ya veremos que hace"

"Hay un problema con tu teoría Pein" Kisame se levanto, tomo aire y grito "¡Ayúdenme, por favor, alguien que me ayude, necesito un héroe en este momento!"

"¿Cuál es tu punto?" le pregunto Pein.

"No viene, el solo aparece de repente, encontrarlo seria casi imposible ¿podemos dejar esto y seguir con las cartas?" rogó Kisame mientras volvía a sentarse.

"No, no desistiremos hasta que Naruto este en nuestras manos" Pein empezó a reír de forma histérica pero los demás no lo acompañaron, simplemente se quedaron viendo a un punto encima de su cabeza.

"¿Así que tendrán a Naruto en sus manos?" Pein se volteo lentamente para encontrase a un rubio con mala cara, olor a sucio y aliento a alcohol.

"Se-señor Naruto, Buenas tardes" Pein le hizo una reverencia al superhéroe.

"Mira niño, escuche que el chico tiburón pedía ayuda así que vine, ¿Qué paso?" Naruto se agacho hasta quedar a la misma altura de Pein.

"No paso na-na-nada señor, simplemente hacíamos una prueba"

"Muy bien, supongo que era una prueba para que yo cayera en sus manos ¿verdad?" Naruto levanto a Pein de su tunica.

"¿Qué?, No cla-cla-claro que no, nosotros los respetamos mucho" Pein le sacudió un poco de polvo de su chamarra.

"¿Sabes?, creo que es mejor no hablar de alguien mientras este duerme la siesta en un arbusto cercano" una cola roja creció en la espalda de Naruto y señalo a un arbusto cercano.

"Solo estábamos jugando señor, es un juego que llamamos "Cuanta la mejor mentira", es muy divertido, jajá" Pein se preguntaba porque sus amigos no hacían nada para ayudarlo.

"Mira botones, no quiero que hagas algo tonto ¿entendiste?, no quiero accidentes falsos o reales, porque si es así voy a tomar tu cabeza y va a terminar en la cabeza de la lechuga" señalo a Zetsu.

"Si señor, lo entiendo" Naruto dejo caer a Pein al suelo y se acerco a los otros ocho.

"Muy Bien, Tiburoncin, lechuga, rojillo, rubia, tristona, guapito, ojitos y el viejito del pelo blanco, la amenaza es para ustedes, si los encuentro en un accidente o algo por el estilo no los salvo, ¿entendido?" los ocho asintieron "Excelente" Naruto se agacho y tomo un emparedado de la canasta "Ahora tengo que irme, no hagan algo estupido y cámbiense los pañales" Naruto tomo impulso y se fue de un salto.

"¿Por qué todos creen que soy una mujer?" dijo Deidara agachando la cabeza.

"Vaya, eres todo un tigre Nagato" dijo entre risas Konan.

"Como si ustedes hubieran hecho algo, además no me dicen que el esta detrás de mi y me dejan hablar, además como acabo de comer no puedo usar el Rinnegan" Pein se sentó y respiro hondo.

"O porque no trajiste tus pupilentes" murmuro Toby mientras tomaba un poco de refresco.

"Ahora tendremos que planear algo más, por lo que se, sus amenazas con los traseros siempre las cumple, me dijeron que una vez logro introducir un disco de duelo a un tipo que lo llamo Imbecil, el mito dice que no se pudo sentar en años" todos rieron.

"Aun así no nos rendiremos, haremos pagar a Naruto por decirme guapito" fuego salía de los ojos de Toby mientras se paraba con el puño arriba.

"Lo que digas Toby" Konan le aplaudió.

"Ahora si quieres, alguien se burla de el y se hace el valiente" murmuro Pein mientras tomaba un refresco.

"Entonces ¿Qué?, ¿Seguimos con el plan para que así nos viole por detrás?" dijo en tono de burla Kisame.

"Si, ¿Acaso eso te asusta Kisame?" dijo Pein en tono de burla.

"Si, francamente el es un héroe muy inestable" se lo regreso Kisame.

"Ahí más formas de atraer a ese "héroe" hacia nosotros, tendremos que pensar como el ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta a Naruto?" pregunto Toby que aun seguía levantado.

"Las mujeres" respondió Zetsu.

"Deidara" dijo Pein.

"Tu maldita madre Nagato" Deidara le lanzo una bola de arroz al pelirrojo.

"¿Destruir cosas?" Konan pregunto.

"¡No!, el alcohol, si logramos atraerlo usando alcohol y lo emborrachamos, podremos tomar control de el" Toby empezó a reírse aun más extraño que Pein.

"Cuando alguien se burla de su apariencia se pone un poco loco ¿no?" susurro Deidara a sus demás amigos.

"Si, pero aun así sus planes son geniales" Pein volteo a ver a Toby y de nuevo a Deidara "¿Quieres una cita con migo?"

"Cada vez me das mas miedo Nagato, en serio" Deidara se levanto y se alejo de su amigo.

--

Era de noche y faltaba una hora para que se cumpliera el plazo que Sakura le dio a Naruto, los cuatro estaban sentados en la oficina de Itachi esperando a que Naruto se apareciera pero por cada minuto que pasaba las esperanzas se perdían.

"¿Alguien quiere jugar Duelo de Monstruos?" Sasuke saco una baraja de su saco.

"Pensé que odiabas ese juego hermano" le respondió Itachi.

"Si, pero desde que Pegasus me obligo a jugarlo para hacer un juego de video de su juego de cartas encontré que me gusta, ¿Alguien?" volvió a preguntar.

"Esta bien, para pasar el rato" Itachi saco su mazo y empezaron a jugar.

"¿Cómo pueden estar tranquilos?, yo estoy nerviosa, aun no se si lo ayudaremos o no" dijo Hinata mientras se mecía en su asiento.

"Calma Hinata, de todas formas estar nerviosa tampoco ayuda en nada" la intento calmar Sakura.

"Eso es verdad, además odio esperar a alguien, por eso yo soy puntual" comento Sasuke mientras colocaba un par de cartas.

"Le dimos cuarenta y ocho horas, aun faltan cincuenta minutos para que venga" le respondió Hinata.

"Mira quien lo dice, la chica que estaba nerviosa" Sasuke volvió a reír pero no por mucho tiempo ya que Hinata lo cayo de un golpe en la cabeza.

"Al fin alguien hace callar esa risa tan molesta" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

"Y yo que pensé que antes te gustaba, Sakura" el tono de galán que uso Sasuke solo hizo enojar más a Sakura.

"Pues ya no, desde que te volviste un arrogante presidente, hace seis años vi quien eras en realidad" Sasuke decidió concentrarse en su juego y cerrar la boca después de este comentario.

Las chicas se quedaron calladas mientras que los chicos llevaban a cabo lo que parecía un duelo interesante, Sakura e Hinata no tenían ningún interés en verlo, estaban muy nerviosas, una quería que Naruto llegara mientras que la otra no quería que el apareciera, las dos se miraron y pudieron sentir como si pudieran leer la mente de la otra, era una pelea por ver cual de las dos triunfaba, y por la hora parecía que una estaba a punto de ganar.

"Buen duelo" una voz saco a las dos de su trance, los cuatro voltearon hacia la ventana para ver a un rubio que los miraba de una forma inexplicable, una combinación de sonrisa con otra cosa "Bueno, vamos a darle una oportunidad al cambio"

--

Me tarde bastante, lo que pasa es que me tarde casi dos días en salir de la emoción que me había provocado ver "El caballero de la Noche", simplemente no diré nada, solamente que es la mejor película de Batman hasta ahora (incluyendo la primera de Tim Burton), o al menos eso creo yo, al igual que el Guasón, el mejor que he visto.

También tuve la oportunidad de ver la moto original que usaron en la película (o al menos eso decía), tuve la oportunidad de tomarle unas fotos y cuando las suba pondré el link para que las puedan ver.

Regresando al fic (al fin me pude desahogar de Batman), gracias a dios esto no es tan "rellenoso" y espero que les agrade el capitulo, obviamente a partir de ahora será más gracioso debido al trabajo que pondrá Naruto para que lo cambien.

Les recuerdo que las votaciones para parejas ya están y también decidí (por recomendación de un amigo) cambiar las reglas y poner unas nuevas.

1.- Un voto por persona.

2.- Pueden votar por varias parejas, solo que no dos veces por la misma.

3.- Si no ahí una cantidad suficiente de votos no tomare en cuenta esta votación, simplemente si solo tengo dos votos para una pareja no lo tomare en cuenta pero si el personaje se repite en otras parejas es Ovio que lo tomare en cuenta (en el caso de Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata e Itachi que supongo que votaran por su Naruhina, Narusaku, Sasusaku, Sasuhina y diversas combinaciones)

4.- Solo personajes de Naruto, aunque incluí elementos de Yu-Gi-Oh no significa que aparecerá algún personaje, de hecho solo se mencionaran (como el caso de Pegasus)

5.- No ahí regla cinco, simplemente es un buen número.

6.- Quien no cumpla la regla 5 estará descalificado.

Como siempre, solo pido unas cosas, Reviews.


	5. El cambio

**Capitulo 5**

**El cambio**

"Debes estar bromeando"

"No, es la verdad"

"Es imposible que tu hagas eso, no eres tu"

"Lo se, ni siquiera se si pueda lograrlo"

"De todas formas yo te apoyo, con tal de que no dejes de cocinar como lo haces tienes todo mi apoyo para dejar de beber" Jiraiya le dio una palmada en el hombre.

"No se porque acepte eso, supongo que muy en el fondo quiero cambiar, muy muy muy en el fondo" Naruto agacho la cabeza y miro al techo, no podía levantar la mirada.

"¿Pero dejar de beber?, básicamente esa es una de tus funciones, respiras, cocinas, salvas al mundo y bebes, es tu naturaleza" Jiraiya estaba impresionado, de hecho llevaba así desde que Naruto le dijo.

Naruto acepto el plan de Itachi y el club del misterio para hacerlo una "mejor persona", el primer y más difícil paso de este plan era… dejar de tomar y en el caso de Naruto era como si le prohibieran ir al baño o respirar, llevaba casi quince horas ebrio y se sentía muy extraño, las cosas estaban muy fijas y los colores que podía ver eran completamente normales, era aterrador.

"Necesito que me ayudes Jiraiya, si quiero cumplir esto necesito alejarme del alcohol por completo, en este caso tu que eres mi proveedor de Sake tienes que ver que no… que yo no… es tan difícil de decir" Naruto tomo aire y se decidió "¡Tienes que evitar que tome alcohol!" Naruto en ese momento comenzó a llorar y se recostó en el suelo en posición fetal.

"Esta bien, haré lo posible porque no tomes, aunque tenga que usar tu debilidad para detenerte" Naruto se levanto en ese momento y lo miro a los ojos.

"¿Lo juras?" los ojos de Naruto parecían los de un perrito abandonado.

"Si, lo juro, evitare que tomes, aunque solo puedo hacerlo mientras estas en este restaurante, las otras horas ¿Quién te va a cuidar?"

"Nosotros" Itachi, Sasuke, Hinata y Sakura estaban en la entrada de la cocina "Por cierto, al parecer tienes una debilidad que no nos contaste Naruto" Sakura se acerco peligrosamente a Naruto pero este se alejo como un cachorro asustado.

"Al parecer Naruto es todo un tigre cuando esta sobrio" se burlo Sasuke.

"Jiraiya, cuéntanos de la debilidad de Naruto" Ahora era Hinata la amenazante y aunque no lo pareciera cuando se enojaba si daba mucho miedo.

"Bueno, el me prometió que nunca le diría nada a nadie pero ya que es por su propia seguridad" Jiraiya volteo a ver a Naruto quien había vuelto a su posición fetal "Lo que pasa es que el tiene un miedo terrible a que… bueno el tiene miedo a que su…"

"¡TENGO MIEDO A QUE ME HECHEN PINTURA EN EL PELO!" grito Naruto, todos los presentes levantaron una ceja de incredulidad.

"¿Cómo es posible que alguien con súper poderes tenga miedo a eso?" pregunto incrédulo Itachi.

"Tu no sabes cuanto me cuesta cuidarlo, además el súper pelo es muy difícil de manejar" Naruto no dejaba su posición fetal.

"¡Levántate ya Naruto!" le grito la pelirosada y este se levanto de inmediato, sus ojos estaban rojos.

"Muy bien, como te estaba diciendo Jiraiya nosotros lo vamos a cuidar cuando salga de aquí, temporalmente vivirá en nuestra casa…" Sasuke no pudo emitir un gruñido más fuerte en desaprobación "… y nosotros lo cuidaremos ahí, ya que la casa de Hinata se quemo hace unos días también podría vivir ahí y como no quiero que Sakura nos deje con todo el trabajo ella también vivirá por un tiempo".

"Entendido, pero aun falta algo, ¿Cuándo este afuera salvando a la ciudad?" pregunto Jiraiya.

"Hemos decidido que si queremos que la ciudad este feliz con Naruto debe ver el cambio que va a hacer así que va a dejar de hacer apariciones publicas por varias semanas, nuestro plan es hacer que la gente lo necesite" respondió Sakura mientras amenazaba a Naruto con el puño para que no volviera a la posición fetal.

"Es un buen plan, saben que mientras Naruto cocine para mi estaré feliz" Jiraiya volteo una vez más para ver a Naruto, quien apenas y podía ponerse en pie "¿Seguros que podrá cocinar?"

"Eso espero, se supone que sin alcohol debe ser mejor cocinero pero al parecer la depresión no lo deja" Hinata parecía preocupada "Posiblemente con el incentivo correcto pueda cocinar igual que antes" Hinata tomo una pluma del saco de Sasuke y se acerco a Naruto "Si no te pones a cocinar bien para Jiraiya te vacío esta pluma en la cabeza"

Naruto en ese momento dejo de llorar, se puso su delantal y tomo sus herramientas para cocinar "Ya, soy un superhéroe y debo superar esto" dijo como si la valentía (o el miedo) salieran de sus poros a chorros.

"así me gusta que hables Naruto" dijo Itachi triunfante "Nos sentaremos y te diremos que queremos para comer" los cinco salieron de la cocina triunfantes mientras Naruto se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer esto… y después recordó los millones en daños que había causado.

--

"Ya me quitaron el alcohol, me quitaron el hecho de salvar gentes, ¿Quién me va a cortar los testículos?" pregunto Naruto usando todo el sarcasmo que pudo.

"Nadie te cortara nada y si lo hicieran creo que te volverían a crecer ¿no?" dijo Sasuke en tono de broma.

"Eso no" le contesto Naruto.

"Entonces nadie toca tus testículos, ¿Recuerdas nuestro plan para hacer que la gente te quiera y de paso hacerte mejor persona?" Itachi se estaba sirviendo un poco de refresco de Naranja.

"No, estaba borracho, la ultima maravillosa y espectacular vez que estuve borracho" Naruto aguanto las lagrimas.

"Te lo recordaremos, la primera parte era que dejaras de tomar" comento Sakura.

"La segunda era que dejaras de "salvar" a la gente por un rato largo, así podrían extrañarte" dijo Hinata la cual estaba a su lado.

"la tercera era traerte aquí para vigilarte" Itachi señalo a su alrededor, estaban en la mansión Uchiha, el hogar de la familia de Itachi desde hace varias generaciones.

"La cuarta es bañarte" gruño Sasuke "y cambiarte la imagen del vago alcohólico que eres"

"Y la quinta es buscarte un símbolo, todos los superhéroes tienen uno" finalizo Itachi.

"¿Quieres decir que me tengo que parecer a esa bola de maricas en mallas?, si alguno de ustedes piensa meterme en esas cosas les meteré algo por el trasero" Naruto los amenazo con el dedo.

"Yo creo que te verías muy bien con mallas Naruto" le comento Hinata, Naruto la volteo a ver y ella se sonrojo.

"Apoyo al alcohólico, realmente se vería gay y no participare en eso, no puedo ser amigo de un superhéroe torcido" dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

"Por eso traje a un asesor profesional para que nos ayude en el tema del traje" Itachi se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, un hombre con cabello en forma de tazón, cejas enormes y mallas verdes entro en la habitación.

"Listo para ser mejor Naruto, veo tu llama de la juventud arder" el tipo le levanto un pulgar y Naruto pudo ver un diente suyo brillar.

"Debes estar bromeando Itachi"

"Claro que no Naruto, esto va en serio, te presentó a Rock Lee" el chico del espandex verde volvió a levantar el pulgar.

"No, en serio DEBES estar bromeando Itachi, a menos que quieras que te pase algo malo" Naruto miro de pies a cabeza a Lee, le parecía el tipo más extraño desde que vio a esos chicos raros en el parque el día anterior.

"Vamos joven Naruto, si quiere empezar a ser respetado debe empezar a verse genial" Lee volteo hacia la puerta entre abierta "¡Neji, Tenten, vengan a ayudar!" un chico de ojos blancos y cabello café y una chica con el cabello y ojos café entraron al cuarto, los dos tenían el mismo espandex verde que Lee y además parecían tener la misma edad que Naruto y los demás.

"Vamos a ayudarte Naruto" los dos hicieron una pose simétrica apoyándose con las manos mientras que Lee salía por debajo.

"Lo voy a repetir una vez más, debes estar bromeando Itachi, además, ¿Ese no es tu primo Neji, Hinata?" Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata bastante molesto.

"Si, yo le di el numero de mi primo, el y su grupo de asesores de imagen te pueden ayudar mucho Naruto" Hinata le dio una sonrisa a Naruto pero este no cambio su cara.

"Vamos Naruto, te ayudaremos a que tu imagen mejore" le dijo Tenten con una sonrisa y el pulgar arriba.

"así es, déjalo en nuestras manos" Neji hizo lo mismos que su compañera.

"Si pretenden que me ponga ese traje verde mejor no lo intente" dijo Naruto señalando los atuendos de los tres chiflados (como los llamaría Naruto).

"Claro que no, esta es nuestra imagen de tipos geniales, a ti te daremos tu propia imagen" le dijo Tenten mientras examinaba su ropa demasiado cerca.

"Claro, que si tu me quieres vestir no tengo ningún problema" la mano de Naruto se acercaba lentamente al pecho de Tenten pero otra mano fue más rápida.

"¡¿Qué te dije de eso Naruto? A las chicas no les gusta ser manoseadas!" Sakura tomo la mano de Naruto y con la otra mano lo amenazaba con aerosol de pintura negra directamente sobre su pelo.

"Esta bien, no lo vuelvo a hacer" Naruto se cruzo de brazos mientras Tenten se alejaba y Naruto juraría que ella le guiño un ojo.

"Muy Bien joven Naruto, dinos ¿Qué color quieres que sean tus nuevas ropas justicieras?" Pregunto Lee mientras Neji sacaba un cuaderno de apuntes.

"¿Tengo que hacer esto?" Naruto le pregunto a los chicos y los cuatro asintieron "Pues ya que, Naranja y negro de preferencia"

"Muy Bien" Neji empezó a tomar apuntes "¿Te gustan las mallas o los espandex?"

"Preferiría morir antes que usar uno de esos".

"Tomare eso como un ninguno de los dos" Neji siguió tomando apuntes.

"¿Te gustan las capas?" Pregunto Tenten.

"Prefiero las mallas antes que una capa"

"Entonces no" dijo Tenten y le arrebato la libreta a Neji y tomo apuntes por ella misma.

"Supongo que no usaras mascara, así que mejoraremos tus goggles para que se vean de acuerdo a tu traje" Lee tomo apuntes por si mismo.

"Creo que es hora de tomar medidas" los tres chiflados sacaron varias cintas de medir y se acercaron a Naruto y le tomaron medidas de todo, de los brazos, de las piernas, hombros, tamaño de cabeza, altura de la oreja al pie, todo.

"¿Seguro que es tu primo Hinata?" le pregunto Sasuke a la chica de ojos blancos.

"Al menos eso dice mi familia, pero quisiera pensar que soy adoptada" le respondió con una mirada de antipatía.

"Considerando a mi hermano todo es posible" Sasuke señalo a Itachi el cual estaba hablando con Lee sobre la compra de cuatro espandex verdes para ellos.

"Espero que Naruto no se harte de todo esto, ya con que tenga veinticuatro horas sin tomar es una avance, aunque estoy de acuerdo con Naruto, las mallas son un poco gay" comento Sakura.

"Pero viendo al trío este parece que va a terminar como un Power Ranger, o peor aun, como personaje de Disney" dijo Sasuke.

"Muy Bien, ya tomamos las medidas y los gustos de Naruto, ahora solo nos falta una cosa" Lee levanto su dedo índice al aire.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Naruto de la forma más indiferente que pudo.

"Su símbolo, el que usara como héroe para que la gente lo reconozca en el cielo" Tenten estaba vestida de Batman mientras que Neji usaba una lámpara y un recorte con forma de murciélago para proyectar la señal, Naruto no vio cuando la chica se había cambiado.

"Pues…realmente no tengo ninguno, el que pudo haber sido era una botella de Sake pero ya no bebo así que tenemos un problema" sonrío Naruto.

"Bueno, de todas formas vamos a hacer unos bocetos de tu nuevo traje y te los vamos a traer en un par de días, hasta entonces" los tres hicieron una reverencia "Cool Team, retirada" y sin decir más los tres salieron por la puerta y desaparecieron.

"¿Acaso me odian? Y yo que pensé que me querían ayudar" Naruto se sentó en un sillón cercano.

"Claro que te queremos…ayudar" agrego rápidamente Sakura "pero para eso necesitas un cambio de apariencia, la actual te da una apariencia de que lavas coches por comida"

"Ahora, si los asesores de imagen logran hacerte ver respetable y a la vez poderosos ya la hiciste" Itachi levanto el pulgar de la misma forma que Lee a lo que su hermano le respondió con un golpe en la cabeza.

"¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!" le dijo Sasuke a su hermano mientras estaba en el suelo "Esperemos que no termines viéndote como un travesti, porque si es así mejor declinamos todo esto y Naruto puede seguir bebiendo" Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron pero volvieron a apagarse por un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Hinata.

"Mi primo y su equipo sabrán que hacer, son muy buenos en lo que hacen y si no les gusta lo que van a presentar dentro de dos días entonces dejamos esto, mientras tanto será mejor que pensemos en un símbolo para Naruto" Hinata le sobo la cabeza de Naruto de una forma muy cariñosa.

"Si pero realmente no ahí nada que pueda asociársele a Naruto, la única cosa es que siempre mete cosas en los traseros de la gente y eso no creo que se vea bien" Sakura se estremeció de solo pensarlo, un trasero y una cosa genérica entrando no era nada bueno para que la gente vea.

"¿Qué les parece si llamamos a profesionales para esto?" sugirió Itachi.

"Pues ya que, si trajiste a esos locos creo que puedo aguantar a otros más, solo déjame descansar, no estoy acostumbrado a estar sobrio tanto tiempo" Naruto se dejo caer en el sillón.

"Eso si lo puedo creer" Sasuke se levanto y se dirigió a la escalera "Me voy a la cama"

"Supongo que nosotras deberíamos hacer lo mismo" dijo Sakura "¿Nos llevas a nuestras habitaciones Itachi?"

"Si, claro" Itachi se volteo hacia donde estaba Naruto "Ahora vengo para llevarte a tu cuarto"

"Tomate tu tiempo" le respondió Naruto, el sillón era mucho más cómodo que su cama así que estaba empezando a estar adormilado, Itachi subió las escaleras con las chicas y Naruto se quedo solo.

"¿Cuál seria un símbolo que sirva?" se pregunto a su mismo Naruto mientras veía al vacío, realimente no encontraba una cosa que le gustara, ninguna, lo único era el Sake, el Ramen y meter cosas en los traseros de los demás y no podía usar ninguna.

"¡INO, SAL DE MI CUARTO EN ESTE INSTANTE!" La voz de Sasuke se pudo oír por toda la casa, Naruto volteo hacia la escalera donde una chica rubia bajaba a toda velocidad tratando de esquivar lo que le lanzaba Sasuke.

La chica salia de su alcance y tomo aire justo delante de Naruto, cuando la chica se dio cuenta de su presencia y volteo a verlo vio que no era fea "Hola, soy Ino, acosadora profesional" se presento.

"Soy Naruto, héroe ex-alcohólico en descanso" le regreso el salido sin moverse.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto Ino.

"Tratando de ser mejor persona ¿y tu?" le regreso la pregunta.

"Acosando a Sasuke, hoy se dio cuenta así que mejor me voy a mi casa" Ino comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Si necesitas entrar a esta casa te dejo pasar por mi ventana, aun no se cual es pero seguramente estaré viendo las estrellas ya que sobrio no duermo, literalmente" sonrío Naruto.

"¿Y porque me vas a dejar pasar?" Ino estaba muy curiosa por la amabilidad de Naruto.

"Si vas a hacer molestar a Sasuke yo te apoyo" Naruto se levanto y se dirigió a ella y por primera vez y no sabia porque no quería manosearla y eso no significa que no tuviera un buen cuerpo, simplemente no le interesaba "Ahora vete antes de que baje"

"Si gracias" la chica le lanzo un beso y salio por la puerta, Naruto entendió porque no quería manosearla, al parecer ella era tan pervertida como el y eso hacia que le cayera bien.

"Ya conociste a Ino" Itachi bajo la escalera "Hace un año salio del pastel de Sasuke, así que eso la hace como de la familia, solamente que el pastel era real y se veía rico"

"Ella es una persona como nunca antes conocí" le dijo Naruto a Itachi.

"¿Amor a primera vista?" dijo Itachi en tono burlón.

"No, todo lo contrario, no sentí nada, por primera vez simplemente quise hablar con una mujer sin necesidad de que ella me dejara tocarla o porque le tengo miedo"

"Eso Naruto se llama amiga solamente, y por lo que me contaron Sakura e Hinata es un termino un poco nuevo para ti, al parecer no tenias esa misma relación con ellas dos" Itachi paso su brazo sobre el hombro de Naruto "Ya conocerás a Ino, a mi me cae muy bien y a veces la dejo pasar por mi ventana con tal de molestar a Sasuke"

"Las grandes mentes piensan igual" los dos empezaron a reír juntos "Ahora llévame a mi cuarto que necesito descansar, esta va a ser la primera noche en la que no duerma en mucho tiempo"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Itachi.

"Porque yo no duermo, no lo necesito, antes de beber nunca dormía, supongo que es parte de mis poderes para ser un héroe nocturno"

"Entonces solo vas a recostarte y vas a mirar a la nada ¿no?"

"Si, supongo, ahora que estoy sobrio mi humor mejoro, no se porque pero ya no quiero romper tantas cosas, mi boca ya no apesta y mis ojos no arden" Naruto levanto sus brazos y sonrío pero después bajo los brazos y su sonrisa desapareció "Extraño estar ebrio"

"Ya se te olvidara amigo, ahora eres un hombre nuevo" Itachi y Naruto subieron las escaleras hasta una serie de cuartos "No te voy a decir donde están las chicas, aunque no estés ebrio no confío en ti y más ahora que me dijiste que no vas a dormir"

"Maldito Itachi, vas a hacer mi estadía aquí muy aburrida"

"Aquí es" Itachi abrió la puerta del cuarto y los dos entraron, era una habitación muy bonita, tenia una cama matrimonial, dos closets enormes y un baño con jacuzzi incluido.

"Ustedes los Uchiha viven bastante bien" Naruto dio un salto a su nueva cama, era bastante cómoda, mucho más que el sillón.

"Ya mande a un equipo por todas tus cosas, mañana en la mañana las van a traer" Itachi le lanzo la llave del cuarto a Naruto.

"¿Por qué no puedo ir yo?"

"Porque me imagino que tienes muchas botellas de Sake en ese lugar, no permitiré que caigas en la tentación" Itachi le sonrío mientras que Naruto lo veía de forma molesta "Nos vemos mañana Jinchuriki" y cerro la puerta.

Naruto tomo una silla de un escritorio cercano y la puso frente a la ventana y se sentó para ver las estrellas, el cielo estaba despejado y se podían ver casi todas las constelaciones, era una vista impresionante.

Naruto se quedo pensando en lo que había pasado hoy, primero estaba su supuesta "debilidad", como si a el le afectara eso, simplemente quiso darles un sentimiento de control para que no lo vieran como alguien invencible, nunca le a gustado esto, que lo vean como alguien superior.

Se quedo varias horas pensando, en los tipos raros, en su traje y en el símbolo que debía escoger, realmente no se le ocurría nada, supuso que tendría que esperar a ver los "profesionales" que contrataría Itachi para ese asunto.

Unos golpes en la ventana lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, la chica de hace rato, Ino, estaba justo enfrente de su ventana, Naruto se levanto y la abrió para que ella entrara.

"Gracias, dormí un poco para poder venir"

"Por cierto" le dijo Naruto justo antes de que saliera por la puerta "Sasuke tiene pavor hacia los piratas"

"Lo se, su hermano me dijo hace unos meses" Ino saco de una bolsa que traía un sombrero de pirata.

"¿también te dijo que el tenia una pesadilla en que uno le hace un examen recta?" Ino empezó a reír "De ahí saque la idea de las cosas en los traseros"

"Muy bien, gracias Naruto" Ino salio del cuarto con una sonrisa, tener a Ino solamente como amiga era interesante, muy interesante.

Un par de horas después Naruto pudo oír a Sasuke gritar algo como "No, no por favor" y después nada, como nadie más se movió supuso que era normal.

--

Firefenix New's: Estoy de fiesta, el fic llego a los mil hits en este poco tiempo, también esta cerca de los veinte Reviews, otro de mis fics logro la suma de once mil hits, por eso logre actualizar dos historias en dos días.

También tengo noticias desde el E3 2008: oficialmente apesta el evento y los aficionados a los videojuegos lloraremos por el evento, los mexicanos (soy mexicano por cierto) aun tenemos el EGS pero también ha cambiado.

Y hablando del fic recuerden que están las votaciones de parejas, quien no haya votado aun, hágalo, ¿que espera?, saben que yo solo pido una cosa, Reviews, es todo, aunque sea una palabra, lo que sea.

P.D. No se como se escriba Espandex, si alguien sabe si esta bien o no háganmelo saber por favor.


	6. Los días sin Naruto

**Capitulo 6**

**Los días sin Naruto**

"Por milésima vez Itachi, no necesito ningún tema principal de entrada"

"Pero los grandes héroes tienen sus temas musicales"

"Yo no soy como esos, antes que un tema usare una capa"

"Esta bien" Itachi se volteo hacia un grupo de tres chicos y una chica, todos llevaban ropas negras y justo en el pecho tenían estampado el numero cuatro como un símbolo musical "Cuatro del sonido, lo siento pero no creo que los necesitemos…aun"

"No te devolveremos el depósito" le dijo la chica la cual llevaba un micrófono, tomaron sus instrumentos y salieron de la sala principal.

Itachi no entendía la idea de héroe que tenia Naruto, para el simplemente un héroe es aquel que pelea para ayudar a alguien o simplemente para dar justicia, pero Itachi tenia la idea de que un superhéroe era algo parecido a una estrella de Rock.

"Creo que estas exagerando con esto Itachi" Comento Sakura.

"Entiendo lo del traje, el símbolo, pero ¿Una banda sonora y una guarida secreta?, no creo que Naruto necesite todo eso" dijo Hinata mientras leía varios folletos de "Cuevas personales: lugares solitarios a su alcance"

"¿Te golpeaban en la escuela hermano?, porque eso respondería muchas de mis dudas" se burlo Sasuke.

"Claro que no, simplemente quiero que Naruto sea un ejemplo positivo"

"¿Para quién?, ¿Para los gay y los niños mimados?, la única razón por que acepte este cambio es para que la gente no me odiara, no me importa ser un ejemplo a seguir, nadie me puede seguir y si alguien lo intenta moriría Itachi ¡Entiéndelo!" el vaso que tenia en la mano Naruto estallo, hiriéndolo momentáneamente pero sano rápido, Hinata tomo su mano y limpio su sangre con un pañuelo.

"Esta bien, dejare de hacer eso, pero aun así veremos lo de tu traje y lo de tu símbolo y no porque quiero que seas símbolo, la ANBU, los bomberos, todos usan uniformes y tienen un símbolo, cuando la gente los ve sienten seguridad, el punto es que cuando la gente vea tu uniforme o tu símbolo ellos puedan sentirse seguros, en vez de que se sientan más asustados" las increíblemente filosóficas palabras de Itachi dejaron en shock a todos.

"Esta vez me dejaste bastante sorprendida Itachi" le dijo Sakura e Itachi bajo la cabeza en símbolo de derrota "Pero tienes razón, el punto es hacerte alguien en quien la gente confíe y pensando en estos años no será simple"

"será más simple de lo que imaginan" Sasuke saco varias hojas de papel y se las repartió a los otros cinco "Según mis fuentes el crimen a aumentado en un diez por ciento y solo vamos dos días, en poco tiempo la ciudad te pedirá a gritos que regreses"

"Al parecer los criminales se dieron cuenta de que tu no estas ¿Quién les habrá dicho?" pregunto Hinata mientras le devolvía su hoja a Sasuke.

"Podría haber sido cualquiera o nadie, simplemente el hecho de que no se aparezca por dos días impulsa a la gente a hacer cosas" le respondió Sakura.

Era verdad, Naruto había ido a trabajar en total discreción, había llegado completamente tapado de la cara y se había ido de la misma forma, un auto de Itachi iba a recogerlo y a dejarlo, era bastante aburrido.

"Supongo que Kakashi y la alcaldesa Tsunade estarán bailando felices en sus oficinas, hace tiempo que te querían fuera" suspiro Hinata.

"¿Quieres decir la maldita idiota estupida personalista animal ignorante desagradable y apestosa Alcaldesa Tsunade?" Itachi parecía estar furioso.

"Genial, la conoces" sonrío Naruto.

"Claro que la conozco, cuando estaba en segundo de secundaria ella y yo nos postulamos para presidente estudiantil, a la hora del debate yo di mis diez puntos para mejorar la escuela, la gente me aplaudía como si fuera el ganador, entonces llego su turno y subió al estrado entonces dijo mis diez puntos y dijo que tenia otros dos, se levanto la blusa y mostró sus dos enormes puntos, gano con el ochenta por ciento de los votos a favor" Itachi cerro el puño tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

"Recuerdo ese día, a los de quinto y sexto de primaria nos llevaron al debate, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida" sonrío Sasuke con satisfacción "Ella si que se gano sus votos, además creo que hizo lo mismo en la elección del año pasado"

"No era necesario, con esos escotes que usaba en las conferencia no necesitaba levantarse la blusa" dijo Sakura de forma despectiva, miro hacia abajo, ella no estaba tan mal en ese aspecto, pero Tsunade era algo impresionante y solamente le llevaba tres años al igual que Itachi.

"Bueno, no vinimos a hablar de sus traumas con Tsunade, francamente no me interesa" Itachi y Sakura fulminaron con la mirada a Naruto mientras que Sasuke e Hinata reían "¿Cuál será mi símbolo?"

"¿No crees que tu deberías ver eso?, es tu símbolo, tiene que significar algo, algo que importe" dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"Bueno, ayer en la noche tuve mucho tiempo para pensar y se me ocurrió esto" Naruto tomo una hoja de papel de la mesita del centro, un lápiz y dibujo una media luna atravesada por una estrella de ocho picos, como una rosa de los vientos "Realmente quería oír sugerencias pero si quieren que yo lo diseñe eso esta bien ¿o que opinan?"

"Realmente me sorprendes Naruto, al parecer tienes neuronas que sobrevivieron a esos años de alcohol" Sasuke tomo el dibujo y lo analizo "lo que no sabia era que dibujaras tan bien"

"Eso es lo menos importante, si ese símbolo te gusta podemos dárselo a mi primo y que empiecen a trabajar sobre ello" Hinata se levanto "Le voy a hablar para que venga de inmediato" y se fue del cuarto.

"Primero te quiero presentar a alguien Naruto, su nombre es Shikamaru Nara y creo que el te puede ayudar" Itachi abrió la puerta principal y un hombre con una especie de cola de caballo y un traje verde entro.

"¿Y que se supone que el va a hacer, enseñarme a bailar?" se burlo Naruto pero por muy extraño que parezca a nadie le pareció gracioso.

"Estoy aquí para ayudarte a mejorar en varias cosas, empezando con su actitud, señor Uzumaki" Shikamaru tomo una silla cerca y se sentó justo en frente de Naruto "Primero trata de peinarte un poco y bañarte usando jabón y no solo agua"

"¿Intentas decirme que hacer?" Naruto amenazo a Shikamaru pero este no se movió.

"Si, para eso me llamaron, para decirte que hacer, ahora" Shikamaru lo examino de pies a cabeza "Supongo que ya trabajan en lo del traje nuevo, al menos uno que no parezca salido de la basura, después hablaremos de tu manera de hablar"

"¿Qué tiene de malo mi manera de hablar?"

"Simple, necesitas ser más respetuoso, hablar con palabras educadas y evitar gritar, ya no estas ebrio" Shikamaru saco de su portafolios un libro de lenguaje y se lo dio a Naruto "También debes evitar mostrar partes de tu cuerpo desnudo o que te vean de forma indecorosa en lugares públicos" Shikamaru saco una computadora portátil y la abrió en una pagina conocida de videos, los otros tres chicos se acercaron a ver.

Naruto estaba en el video, estaba ebrio y sin camisa, un reportero se acerco a el "Señor, ¿Usted tiene poderes?"

"Claro que si" Naruto apenas y podía hablar "Yo poleo con la gente que es mala, no con la que es buena, usted es buena persona, la niña también, pero el no" Naruto se abalanzo sobre el camarógrafo, la cámara cayo al suelo y de fondo se podían oír gritos diversos como "Suelta mis pantalones" y "Ese micrófono no va en ese lugar"

"No recuerdo eso" dijo Naruto.

"Posiblemente recuerdes esto" Shikamaru cambio de video, al parecer había un choque, los bomberos ya habían apagado las llamas pero al parecer había alguien atrapado entre los autos, de repente la gente comenzó a apuntar hacia un punto arriba del camarógrafo, Naruto llegaba saltando como siempre pero esta vez estaba completamente desnudo, empezó a abrir el auto con dificultad mientras la muchacha que estaba adentro estaba impresionada por el Naruto desnudo que la salvaba, la bajo y la mujer salio corriendo y justo momentos después Naruto volteo hacia la cámara.

"¿Qué no te había dado una lección?" volvió a saltar sobre el camarógrafo y ahora se podían oír comentarios como "Eso no va ahí" o "Para eso no lo hicieron"

"Eso si lo recuerdo" rió Naruto.

"La gente piensa que eres un tipo de sádico masoquista, a la gente no le puedes caer bien de esta forma, Aunque al chango lo vistas de seda, chango se queda" Shikamaru guardo su computadora "Tendremos que trabajar en el aspecto de mejorarte a ti mismo, que realmente te creas todo esto"

"Básicamente le pides a Naruto que sea una persona, eso será bastante difícil" Sasuke se cruzo de brazos.

"Si, así es, por el momento te dejo ese libro y estas hojas para que estudies un poco de modales" Saco un paquete de hojas de su portafolio y se lo dio a Naruto "Volveré en un par de días para ver como has mejorado en eso, nos vemos" Shikamaru se fue de la misma forma un poco arrogante en la que había entrado, Naruto esbozo una sonrisa, lanzo los papeles al aire y los quemo usando un Jutsu de fuego.

"El solo intenta ayudar Naruto, no tienes que hacer eso" Sakura veía como las cenizas bajaban lentamente.

"Cuando acorde esto dije que solo quería cambiar en el exterior, por dentro seguiré siendo el mismo maldito lujurioso" Naruto le lanzo una mirada extraña que ni el pudo entender "solo quiero que la gente me vea bien, por dentro estoy bien"

"Aun así seguiré trayendo al tipo, quiero que seas mejor" y después de un rato Itachi agrego "además ya le pague por tres sesiones más"

"Tenemos suerte, mi primo y su equipo ya habían acabado el boceto de tu traje, ya vienen en camino y no se tardaran mucho, unos diez minutos" Hinata entro al cuarto y se sentó al lado de Naruto y este se hizo un poco hacia el lado contrario.

"Saben, siento que esto se esta estancando, solo estamos dando vueltas sobre lo mismo y lo mismo, necesitamos cambiar el lugar de reunión de la "Sociedad para el mejoramiento de Naruto como persona" ¿No creen?" pregunto Sasuke.

"Todos trabajamos hermano, la única que no es Hinata pero aun así hasta Naruto trabaja, tenemos que esperar el fin de semana para avanzar un poco" le respondió su hermano.

"además, como mi deseo de beber es psicológico (cosa que agradezco a mi cerebro) no tengo las reacciones corporales de un alcohólico normal así que realmente la rehabilitación fue un éxito total, solo necesitaba veinticuatro horas y listo" Naruto levanto el puño en señal de triunfo "¿Quién quiere una copa?"

"Olvídalo Naruto, yo no permitiré que tomes…digo nosotros, nosotros no lo permitiremos" Sakura se ruborizo un poco pero nadie le dio importancia.

Alguien tocaba a la puerta, Sasuke se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo, tres manchas verdes salieron rápidamente hacia Naruto, Lee, Neji y Tenten estaban junto a el con un cuaderno de dibujos en las manos.

"Joven Naruto, tenemos el diseño de su traje" dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo y le enseñaron el boceto.

Los otros cuatro esperaron ansiosos, Naruto examinaba la hoja de papel de arriba abajo varias veces, las uñas de Hinata y de Itachi estaban a punto de consumirse, Naruto les devolvió el boceto, su mirada era inexpresiva.

"Me han impresionado, ¿Cuándo lo tendrán listo?" el rostro de Naruto dibujo una sonrisa.

"El sábado estaría listo" Lee tomo el cuaderno, los cuatro se acercaron a ver el diseño pero Naruto los detuvo.

"Déjanos ver Naruto" exigió Sasuke.

"Vamos Naruto, por favor déjanos ver tu traje" le pidió Hinata.

"Dámelo Naruto" ordeno Sakura.

"Esta vez no, quiero que se lleven una sorpresa al verlo" Naruto tomo el dibujo de su símbolo "y este será el símbolo que usara, ya se lo pondrás Lee"

"Claro que si joven Naruto, te lo tendremos a tiempo" Los tres empezaron a caminar y dijeron al mismo tiempo "¡Que la llama de la juventud siempre arda en ti!"

"Después de todo esto se pone mejor" Naruto se encamino hacia las escaleras "Sasuke, tomare una consola y unos juegos para entretenerme, Ino, vamos a jugar"

"Esta bien" Ino salio de su escondite detrás del sofá y siguió a Naruto a su cuarto mientras Sasuke los seguía para evitar que tocaran sus cosas.

--

"¡Que felicidad! ¿No creen?"

"Lo sabemos alcaldesa pero no cree que seria mejor si se baja del escritorio"

"Ah si, claro, perdón" se disculpo la alcaldesa al ver que todos los que estaban en el recibidor la estaban observando.

"Tiene muchos papeles que llenar alcaldesa, además de que el Jefe Kakashi esta aquí, como usted lo pido" su asistente señalo a un hombre de cabello blanco que parecía estar leyendo un libro profundamente.

"Muy Bien, solo dame diez minutos y hazlo pasar" Tsunade se volteo hacia las personas que la estaban observando "¡El día tres sin Naruto comienza!" levanto tres dedos con una gran sonrisa y entro en su despacho dando un portazo.

Inmediatamente después de entrar se tiro al suelo en posición fetal y empezó a llorar "¿Por qué no aparece?, ¿le habrá pasado algo malo?, ¿Y si se va para siempre?" se dijo a si misma.

Empezó a arrastrarse a hacia su escritorio, llego a su silla y se sentó, aunque ella parecía feliz por el hecho de que Naruto no estaba la realidad era otra, estaba en una depresión total porque Naruto, uno de los hombres más guapos que ella había conocido había desaparecido de repente y sin siquiera decirle adiós a ella o darle un abrazo, un beso o algo más.

Saco de su escritorio una fotografía de Naruto, parecía que se la habían tomado a la fuerza, tenia una botella de Sake en una mano y en la otra tenia algo parecido a un bastón largo "Mi Naruto, ¿Qué te habrá pasado?" se pregunto a si misma mientras abrasaba la fotografía.

"Alcaldesa, ¿quiere que haga pasar al Jefe Kakashi?" la voz de Shizune, su asistente, salio del intercomunicador, Tsunade rápidamente escondió al fotografía y se seco las lagrimas.

"Hazlo pasar Shizune" dijo lo más seria que pudo.

El Jefe Kakashi entro por la puerta de su despacho, desde que entro en cargo, Tsunade siempre se había preguntado que escondía debajo de la mascara y de la banda que solo dejaba visible su ojo derecho pero nunca se había atrevido, Kakashi era un tipo respetado y era mayor que ella así que prefería evitarse el momento incomodo.

"¿Para que me llamo alcaldesa?" Kakashi se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente de su escritorio, guardo su libro y la miro directo a los ojos (o con su ojo, en su caso)

"Dígame todo lo que sabe sobre Naruto Uzumaki, como sabe lleva dos días sin aparecer y los robos aun aumentado con tan solo esos días, necesito saberlo todo para localizarlo" la alcaldesa dio un golpe en la mesa.

"Tengo un archivo detallado pero prácticamente me lo se de memoria, era mi caso cuando era detective hace unos cuatro años y lo sigue siendo ahora" Kakashi se enderezo "Naruto Uzumaki, nacido el diez de octubre de hace veinticuatro años, hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, perdió a sus padres después de haber nacido por el encarcelamiento del Kyubi en su cuerpo, siempre solitario estudio la primaria especial para aspirantes Ninjas de la ANBU y fue el único de su clase que logro llegar a esta de solo catorce años, estuvo en mi unidad de investigación cuatro años y fue uno de los mejores hasta que tuvo edad para beber a los dieciocho y salio de la ANBU para ser superhéroe de tiempo completo, desde entonces no tiene dirección, su antigua casa fue consumida en un incendio del cual rescato a todos pero el no provoco, le a costado a la ciudad varios millones en reparación pero también a salvado miles de vidas, desde robos de banco, incendios, secuestros, bombas hasta tomas de rehenes, tiene peculiares mañas como el hecho de no aparecer en el día entre semana y ser héroe de tiempo completo los fines de semana, tiene la afición de siempre introducir todo tipo de objetos sólidos, líquidos y gaseosos al ano de sus victimas y al parecer la mayoría de la gente no le tiene buena estima, también sabemos que es el único Jinchuriki en el mundo o al menos el único conformado con un biju en su cuerpo, también tiene numerosas demandas por acoso sexual, depravación, espiar a las mujeres en el baño y también por robar ropa interior de mujeres de los tendederos"

Tsunade se sorprendió por tanta información "Al parecer lo conoces muy bien Kakashi"

"El era el mejor Ninja de toda la ANBU y yo lo entrene, siento que es mi responsabilidad que el sepa manejar tan bien el chakra del Kyubi" Kakashi dudo por unos momentos "y también por haberle regalado una botella de Sake en su cumpleaños dieciocho" Tsunade se cayo de su silla.

"¿así que tu fuiste el culpable de que se volviera el alcohólico rompe todo que es ahora?" Tsunade se abalanzo sobre el.

"Claro que no" Kakashi parecía estar ofendido "Yo solo le di una, las demás el las consiguió"

"Si sabias que el era un solitario ¡¿Por qué le diste alcohol reverendo idiota?!"

"Pensé que no le haría daño, pero en fin, ¿Cuál es su plan alcaldesa?"

"Mi plan es…" Tsunade levanto un poco el dedo índice y se quedo en silencio un rato "no lo se, esperaba que tu me dieras una idea" Ahora era el turno de Kakashi de caerse.

"¡Sabia que usted era muy joven para tomar el cargo, que le guste Naruto nunca significo que no lo persiguiera y ahora esta perdido!" al oír eso Tsunade se sonrojo.

"¿Qué?, claro que no…a mi no me…yo no…no se porque pero" balbuceo Tsunade.

"No finja, todos hacemos apuestas de cuando le va a decir o lo va a hacer publico" se burlo Kakashi.

"¿Cómo lo saben?" fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

"Estas paredes no son a prueba de sonido, una vez su asistente la escucho gritar "Naruto mi amor ¿Cuándo entenderás que soy para ti?" a todo pulmón"

"A si que fue Shizune" Tsunade se acerco a su intercomunicador "Shizune, querida, ¿quieres venir un momento?" se acerco a la puerta y levanto una silla arriba de su cabeza, cuando Shizune entro Tsunade la golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza y esta cayo al suelo tocándose la cabeza con dolor.

"¿Qué demonios le sucede?" pregunto Shizune mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

"Por traicionar mi confianza" Tsunade soltó la silla y se sentó en su escritorio "Y bien ¿alguna idea de cómo localizar a Naruto?"

"Una Tampa hecha de Sake podría funcionar, a el le encanta esa cosa" sugirió Kakashi.

"Mi sobrina y su grupo de amigos ya intento eso sin éxito, llevan esperando dos días y nada" Tsunade se cruzo de brazos.

"¿Qué no era sobrino?" Shizune aun se sobaba la cabeza.

"Sobrina, sobrino, para mi es los dos"

"¿Un anuncio gigante de mujeres semidesnudas?" volvió a sugerir Kakashi.

"No quiero llamar a todos los pervertido (Incluido tu) de la ciudad Kakashi" se quejo la alcaldesa.

"Yo no soy pervertido…simplemente me gustan las historias de amor explicitas, es todo" las dos mujeres miraron al hombre con cara de antipatía.

"No tenemos ninguna forma de contactarlo, supongo que tenemos que esperar a que vuelva a aparecer alcaldesa, no tenemos más opción" le dijo Shizune.

"Pues ya que, aun así Kakashi, quiero que pongas a la mitad de los ninjas rastreadores de la ANBU a la caza exclusiva de Naruto Uzumaki y cuando lo encuentren que le den el mensaje de que se presente en mi oficina" ordeno Tsunade.

"Seguramente quiere quedarse a solas con el" le susurro Kakashi a Shizune.

"¿Qué dijiste?" pregunto Tsunade.

"Que ya me voy alcaldesa, daré la orden a mis rastreadores lo más pronto posible" Kakashi saco su libro y salio de la oficina.

"Usted quiere estar a solas con el ¿Verdad alcaldesa?" le pregunto Shizune.

"Es obvió que si, además de que el crimen si esta aumentando pero lo que aumenta más es el dolor en mi corazón por no ver a Naruto" Tsunade se arrodillo enfrente de su escritorio.

"Debe olvidarse de el alcaldesa, ya se lo dije varias veces, el no le va a corresponder" Shizune le dio palmadas en el hombro.

"¿Por qué no?, tengo veintisiete años, buen cuerpo, me gusta el sake, soy una mujer influyente y además muy agradable" la alcaldesa se puso en pose de modelo.

"Si pero el es diferente, en serio, mejor no se meta en problemas con el y olvídelo, por ahora su único amor debería ser la ciudad"

"Si la ciudad tuviera ese trasero…en fin, es mejor que le de un vistazo a esos papeles" Tsunade volvió a su escritorio rendida"

"Muy bien, a si se habla señora" Shizune salio del despacho con una sonrisa mientras que la alcaldesa sacaba una botella de sake y comenzaba a beber.

--

"Ya vendrá, estoy seguro que el vendrá"

"Eso dijiste ayer"

"Y el lunes"

"Se nota que el mejor para hacer planes malvados soy yo, Toby no tiene ese talento" se burlo Pein.

"¡Mejor cállate Nagato, este es el mejor plan y lo sabes, los tuyos nunca funcionan y nos dejan en ridículo!" le grito Toby, de la fuerza del grito casi se le cae la mascara naranja.

"Llevamos dos días aquí Toby y Naruto no se a presentado, de hecho nadie lo ha visto, la gente cree que ese profano podría haber muerto o peor" dijo Hidan mientras se recostaba junto con la trampa.

"¿Hay algo peor que la muerte Hidan?" pregunto Kakazu.

"Ya lo sabrás cuando mueras profano" le contesto el chico del cabello blanco.

"Podrían dejar de discutir, esto se esta cayendo" Deidara estaba tratando de acomodar varias botellas de sake de la trampa.

Toby ingenio el plan de atraer a Naruto con alcohol, construyeron una enorme pirámide de sake que la tía de Deidara les dio y se sentaron a esperar, hasta ahora solo van dos vagabundos, un borracho y la misma tía los que han caído en la trampa pero aun no hay señales de Naruto.

"Yo creo que seria mejor dejar esto, al parecer no piensa aparecer" Konan ayudo a Deidara con las botellas.

"No, tenemos que darle una lección por burlarse de mi apariencia, se que soy extremadamente atractivo y por eso me oculto detrás de esta mascara" Toby levanto su dedo índice al aire "¡Soy demasiado atractivo como para que los demás me vean!"

Sus compañeros se limitaron a mirarlo con pena, Pein sabía que el era bien parecido, peor ¿Para que nadie lo viera?, debía admitir que su amigo empezaba a enloquecer "Estas loco Madara"

"¡No me llames así!" Toby se lanzo hacia el pero Pein logro detenerlo con sus pies.

"Tu me llamas Nagato, yo te llamo Madara, te lo mereces niño rico" Madara movía sus manos en el aire intentando alcanzar a Pein pero este lo detenía fuertemente con el pie.

"Están muy locos, aun no se porque me junto con ustedes" dijo Kisame mientras practicaba con su katana.

"Porque no tienes mas amigos Kisame, es la misma razón por la cual yo también estoy aquí" Sasori estaba armando una marioneta.

"Tengo hambre, quiero un filete, quiero comer vaca" Zetsu se lamentaba en el suelo y se tocaba el estomago.

"Vámonos chicos, no me he bañado en días y realmente me hace falta" se quejo Konan.

"No me moveré de aquí hasta que Naruto venga para que le de su merecido" Toby se cruzo de brazos.

"Y yo no me moveré de aquí hasta que Toby acepte que esto es una estupidez" Pein también se cruzo de brazos.

"Nunca lo admitiré porque no lo es"

"Entonces nos quedaremos aquí"

"¡Bien!"

"¡Bien!"

Los dos chicos voltearon a su alrededor y vieron que estaban solos, sus otros siete compañeros habían desaparecido así que se dieron a la tarea de buscarlos pero se tardaron alrededor dos horas en darse cuenta que sus amigos estaban ya en sus casas descansando.

--

Perdón por tardarme pero es que me perdí por el camino de la vida y es un camino bastante largo, aquí solo les doy una probada de Akatsuki y presento a unos nuevos personajes, espero que hayan sido de su agrado.

Este es el penúltimo capitulo en el que acepto votos, solo queda este y el siguiente para votar y si aun no votan les recomiendo que lo hagan ya.


	7. El nuevo Traje de Naruto

**Capitulo 7**

**El nuevo traje de Naruto**

"¿Seguros que Naruto no es mujer?, porque se esta tardando demasiado en cambiarse"

"¿Hay algo malo en ser mujer Sasuke?" Sakura amenazo al chico de pelo negro con un golpe en la cabeza.

"No nada, yo solo decía…" Sasuke se alejo un poco de la pelirosada ya que de su frente salían un par de venas atemorizantes.

"No debería tardarse, el traje no tiene muchas piezas y obviamente no son mallas" dijo Neji mientras revisaba unos dibujos pero justo cuando noto que los cuatro amigos de Naruto estaban a punto de ver el diseño guardo los papeles.

"Déjanos ver primo, no seas así" Hinata estaba montada sobre Neji tratando de quitarle los papeles sin éxito.

"Naruto nos pidió que no les mostráramos el dibujo hasta que el lo trajera puesto, lo siento pero debo respetar su espíritu de juventud" dijo Lee mientras tomaba los papeles y los guardaba en un maletín.

"No se preocupen, no creo que falte mucho" Tenten reviso su reloj "Debe salir en unos momentos"

"¿Le agregaron el símbolo de que diseño Naruto?" pregunto Itachi.

"Si, de hecho le quedo muy bien, lo estilizamos un poco pero al joven Naruto le gusto la modificación" Lee estaba muy satisfecho de si mismo.

"Voy a bajar" grito Naruto desde la parte alta de las escaleras, los siete voltearon para verlo pero en ese instante las luces se apagaron y pudieron oír como Naruto aterrizaba cerca de ellos.

"No te podemos ver" comento Hinata.

"Antes que nada quiero que me digan que no se van a burlar de mi" aclaro Naruto.

"Esta bien, pero enciende la luz" lo apresuro Itachi, se pudo oír un suspiro y las luces se encendieron.

De pies a Cabeza Naruto traía este traje: Sus zapatos eran negros con lengüeta naranja, parecían zapatos deportivos, depuse los pantalones eran unos Jeans negros que en las piernas llevaban unos vivos naranjas en forma de llamas, la camisa era completamente naranja y tenia un escudo con una luna a punto de ser una luna nueva y una estrella deforme, de ocho picos, junto a esta donde debería estar la parte oculta de la luna, en las manos tenia unos guantes negros sin dedos, sobre todo eso llevaba una gabardina negra que le llegaba hasta los pies, el forro y una decoración en forma de llama que estaba al final de la gabardina estaban en naranja y en la espalda llevaba el mismo símbolo que en la camisa, solo que en naranja y más grande pero por alguna razón no llevaba sus goggles.

"Impresionante, no pensaba que pudieran hacer tan buen trabajo" Sasuke examino de cerca el traje "Esta tela es anti incendios, es muy avanzada"

"así, es, el fuego no la dañara en absoluto, además que resolvimos el problema de la capa con una gabardina" señalo Neji.

"Eso no es todo, la gabardina tiene muchos aditamentos, GPS, intercomunicador en la solapa, en la manga derecha tiene fibra óptica y nanobots que hacen que aparezca una pantalla para rastreo y el rastreador Nano se dispara desde la manga izquierda, los goggles que te diseñamos también tiene aditamentos de alta tecnología, ¿Por qué no los usas?" pregunto Tenten.

"Bueno, es simple" Naruto saco los goggles de un bolsillo interno de la tunica, uno de los lentes tenia forma de luna y otro de estrella "No pienso ponerme esto, parece de los Village People"

"Sabia que dirás eso, solo intentaba probar" Lee saco una caja y la abrió, dentro estaban unos goggles rectangulares, que se amoldaban a la cara de Naruto, el lente era negro mientras que el armazón y la cinta eran naranjas, Naruto los tomo y dejo los "elegantes" en la caja "Tienen la misma tecnología que los anteriores"

"¿Y cual es?, si se puede saber" pregunto Naruto mientras se probaba sus nuevos goggles que le quedaban perfectos.

"La pantalla te permite ver mapas de la ciudad, básicamente funciona igual que la manga derecha, una parte del armazón se desprende como un audífono para hablar y se conecta de manera inalámbrica a la solapa de la gabardina como si fuera un teléfono" Tenten se acerco a los goggles y saco un pequeño audífono que se ajustaba a la oreja de Naruto "Los controles están en los costados y en tu manga, que se convierte ya sea desde un teclado hasta un reproductor de música, tienen visión nocturna, Eco visor y de calor, esas visiones son accesibles desde los controles que están en los goggles" Tenten toco unos pequeños botones a los costados y la visión de calor se activo, después el eco visor y por ultimo la visión nocturna.

"Bastante impresionante" Sakura se acerco a Naruto hasta estar frente a frente, a simple vista los goggles parecían algo normal.

"¿Por qué no traes el cinturón de utilidades que venia?" pregunto Neji al ver su cintura.

"Primero, esa cosa es gay Neji, es mas gay que un gay, y segundo, encontré un mejor lugar para todo eso" Naruto se abrió completamente la gabardina (que la llevaba medio abierta), llevaba varios ganchos, algo que parecían bengalas, algunas esferas unidas por un cable y lo que parecían ser un par de armas de fuego, sin mencionar varios kunais y shurikens.

"Las armas que tienes ahí se potencian con tu chakra de kyubi, básicamente liberan unas descargas de chakra como si fueran viento, en tu caso" Tenten tomo una de las armas y se la puso en la mano "Pruébala"

"Muy Bien" Naruto apunto a un lugar vacío y disparo, fue como si le chuparan el brazo y justo después, en la punta del arma salía una ráfaga blanca de increíble poder que destruyo una pared completa "Perdón" se disculpo por los daños ante la mirada atónita de Itachi y Sasuke.

"Supongo que Naruto tiene que aprender a regular el chakra que sale disparado" Sakura le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Naruto.

"¡Que me pueda regenerar no significa que no me duelan los golpes!" dijo Naruto mientras se tocaba el punto el cual Sakura había golpeado.

"¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?! el tío Fugaku me mando a ver porque hacían tanto ruido y me encuentro con que falta la pared" un chico de pelo negro, de unos quince años, salía del agujero.

"¡Madara, te dije que no vinieras a esta ala de la casa!" grito Itachi furioso, se acerco rápido a su primo pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, lo que había querido evitar Itachi había pasado.

"¿Qué hace el aquí?" Madara señalaba a Naruto con una expresión de pavor.

"¿Tu no eres el guapito que estaba con los otros ocho anormales?" le pregunto Naruto al Uchiha.

"No puede ser…no puede ser…" Madara esquivo por segunda vez a Itachi y salio corriendo, Itachi trato de alcanzarlo pero una cola de chakra lo detuvo.

"Naruto déjame ir, si el le dice a alguien que estas aquí tendríamos muchas molestias" Itachi intentaba safarse.

"El solo le va a decir a sus amigos raros, si mal no recuerdo y si el alcohol no modifico mis recuerdos ellos hablaban algo de capturarme o algo así, deja que haga lo que quiera, no es peligroso" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Aun así te arriesgas mucho, ¿y si esos niños te lastiman de alguna forma?" Hinata sonaba un poco preocupada.

"No te preocupes, no creo que me puedan hacer mucho daño" Naruto se acomodo su gabardina "Nos veremos después"

"Espera, ¿A dónde crees que vas, Naruto?" Sasuke tomo su hombro para evitar que se fuera.

"No se si te enteraste pero soy un superhéroe, salvo gente de que muera, ese tipo de cosas"

"No vas a ir a ningún lado por dos razones, la primera es que no sabes usar bien aun tus instrumentos y la segunda es que ¡Repares nuestra pared!" Grito Sasuke abriendo sus ojos.

"Eso no es todo hermano menor" Itachi le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano "No puedes salir así aun, tenemos que hacer que la gente te siga extrañando, el crimen esta subiendo más rápido que la gasolina y según mis contactos, la alcaldesa parece no extrañarte pero en el interior te necesita"

"Veo que ya puedes leer la mente de la gente Itachi, ¿Por qué no lees la mía?, mejor te lo digo, no me importa si me necesitan o no, estoy aburrido, no he bebido en una semana"

"Exacto, una semana, eso no es nada Naruto, espera solo un poco más y podrás salir, solo espera por favor" Itachi casi se pone en sus rodillas para rogarle a Naruto.

"Esta bien" Naruto se volteo a Tenten y a Neji "Necesito que me enseñen a usar todos los aditamentos de este traje"

"Claro que si" Tenten, Neji y Lee sacaron varios papeles y comenzaron a hablar con Naruto.

Mientras tanto Itachi se alejo un poco de todo el alboroto Sakura se dio cuenta y los siguió "¿Qué pasa Itachi?, pareces triste"

"No es fácil saber que estas poniendo a mucha gente en peligro por no dejar salir a un héroe" respondió en un tono sombrío.

"Solo recuerda que lo estas haciendo por el, por la gente, míralo ahora, ya se le entiende como habla, ya no huele mal, su aliento no se nota, estas logrando cambiarlo" Sakura puso su mano sobre el hombro del Uchiha.

"Eso es verdad, al menos lograre salvarlo a el…digo ayudarlo" Itachi se puso bastante nervioso.

"Si, es verdad, yo creo que es mejor que te vayas a acostar Itachi, te ves un poco pálido"

"Si, claro, hasta mañana Sakura" Itachi se fue lo más rápido que pudo mientras que Sakura solo se le quedaba mirando, al parecer se le había escapado una palabra, ¿Salvarlo?, ¿de que o quien?, al parecer Itachi tenia unos cuantos secretos.

"¡¿Puedes reparar la pared de una vez?!" el grito de Sasuke saco a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

"No me obligues a usar el arma con tigo Sasuke, te golpeare tan fuerte que hablaras con el trasero y…ya sabes lo que sigue" Naruto amenazo a Sasuke con su nueva arma.

"Ya dejen de pelear, después arreglaremos la pared Sasuke, por ahora es mejor que Naruto aprenda a manejar las armas para que no vuele otra pared" Hinata se interpuso entre los dos para calmarlos.

"Es verdad Sasuke, así que mejor cálmate, ya se que te da envidia que yo tenga un traje tan genial, además de que soy más guapo, mas fuerte, mas inteligente y sexualmente más aceptable para las mujeres" Naruto empezó a reír mientras que Hinata, Sakura, Neji y Tenten evitaban que Sasuke se lanzara sobre el rubio.

"Ya me tienes harto maldito Naruto" Sasuke peleaba contra los cuatro y por increíble que parezca estaba a punto de tirarlos a todos al suelo.

"Mejor cálmate Sasuke" Naruto se acerco al Uchiha y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza "Me voy a mi cuarto, de nuevo gracias por el atuendo" y Naruto subió a su cuarto dejando a un Sasuke furioso detrás de el.

Mientras, en el cuarto de un Uchiha, alguien hablaba rápidamente por teléfono.

"Te juro que esta aquí, lo vi con mis propios ojos, es posible que el sea el nuevo huésped del cual hablaban Itachi y su Sasuke el idiota"

"Muy bien, entonces le aviso a los demás Toby, estaremos ahí en un par de horas" la voz de Pein le contestaba desde el otro lado del teléfono.

"Excelente, estaré abajo para abrirles la puerta y desactivar la seguridad" Madara colgó el teléfono y comenzó a reír como todo un supervillano, mientras que en la ventana un par de sujetos escuchaban toda la conversación.

--

"Muy bien, creo saber cual es su cuarto" Toby (ahora con su mascara y su tunica de Akatsuki) guiaba a los otros ocho miembros.

"¿Y que hace aquí Uzumaki?" pregunto Kisame.

"No lo se, al parecer estaba probándose una especie de traje nuevo, se veía bastante bien y de hecho voló una de mis paredes" respondió Toby mientras subía la escalera de la forma mas silenciosa que podía.

"Bueno, esta es nuestra oportunidad, debe estar dormido, así lo podremos atrapar" Pein estaba justo detrás de Toby.

"Creo que es aquí" Toby se acerco lentamente a la puerta pero Pein le gano y entro, cerrando la puerta detrás de el "¿Qué demonios le pasa?, el solo no podrá contra Naruto"

"Tiene un ego muy grande" Comento Deidara.

"Bueno no dejare que se mate, voy a ver" Konan abrió la puerta y entro seguida por los otros siete y la escena que vieron no era lo que esperaba.

Pein estaba sobre la cama sosteniendo a alguien pero no era Naruto, era una chica de cabello rosado el cual observaba con ira a Pein que a su vez tenia una cara de sorpresa la cual deba risa y pena.

"¿Qué demonios haces niño?" Sakura le pregunto a Pein el cual tenía sus manos en lugares inapropiados "¡¿Como te atreves?!" Sakura le dio una cachetada fuerte a Pein que lo mando a volar hacia el otro lado del cuarto pero ella no fue la única que lo golpeo.

Konan se acerco a el, lo levanto y comenzó a cachetearlo "¡Por eso querías entrar maldito Nagato! ¿Cómo te atreves?" Konan no dejaba de golpear a Pein.

"Sostenlo" le dijo Sakura a Konan y ella también fue a golpearlo, los otros siete prefirieron alejarse un poco de la ira de las chicas las cuales lo golpeaba y gritaban en contra de el.

"Siento lo que hizo, es un poco idiota" se disculpo Konan con Sakura cuando habían acabado de golpearlo.

"No te preocupes, creo que ya aprendió la lección" Sakura examino a Pein, había perdido el conocimiento y estaba muy lastimado "¿Crees que se pondrá bien?"

"Si, no se preocupe, este idiota es muy resistente" Konan sacudió a Pein que ahora ya no tenia su peluca y varios botones ya no estaban pero las marcas seguían ahí.

"¿Puedo preguntar que hacen nueve niños aquí en la madrugada?" Sakura señalo a los otros siete chicos quienes estaban demasiado sorprendidos por la golpiza que le habían dado a Pein.

"Venimos a molestar a Naruto, pero supongo que ahora nos vas a detener ¿verdad?"

"No" Konan se sorprendió "Si quieren molestarlo, capturarlo, torturarlo, por mi me da igual, su habitación es la primera en este pasillo"

"Bueno, muchas gracias" Konan tomo a Pein y lo saco arrastrando pero justo antes de salir se detuvo "¿Por qué no ayudaste?, pensé que serias amiga de Naruto"

"Si, lo soy, pero lleva tres días metiéndose en mi habitación a escondidas, se merece un buen castigo al igual que tu amigo" Sakura sonrío.

"De nuevo, gracias" y sin decir más Konan salio del cuarto con Pein a rastras.

"Nunca pensé que esa Sakura fuera tan…agresiva y amable a la vez" dijo Zetsu "Uno piensa que los reporteros son fríos pero después uno se da cuenta que no es así"

"Es verdad, pero a la vez me da miedo, esa fuerza es increíble, me sorprende que Pein aun respire" Kakazu se acerco a Pein para tratar de que despertarlo pero fue inútil.

"Bueno, esperemos a que recobre el conocimiento y entramos" Toby se sentó justo en frente de la habitación.

"Si no te hubieras equivocado y Pein no fuera tan idiota tendríamos a Naruto en nuestro control" dijo Hidan "Profanos" y termino con su típica frase.

"¿Saben que seria malo?, imaginen que estuviéramos en una dimensión alterna y fuéramos adultos, grandes criminales buscados por el mundo Ninja y que simples niños de nuestra edad nos vencieran, eso seria patético e irracional ¿no creen?" pregunto Sasori y todos asintieron.

"Pero lo bueno es que estamos en esta dimensión, donde seremos una gran organización y donde todos seremos respetados y temidos" dijo Kisame a lo que los demás también asintieron.

"Deidara, ¿Por qué no te gusta el sostén que te compre?, ¿me lo modelas?" balbuceo Pein, aun inconsciente, Deidara se acerco para darle un puñetazo pero Konan lo detuvo y señalo su cabeza, la cual estaba llena de Arena, los dos voltearon al techo y vieron lo que parecía ser una persona pero al parecer estaba completamente cubierta de Arena.

"¡¿Qué es eso?!" grito Deidara y se alejo, después de unos momentos pudo sentir como si le dieran un puñetazo pero era con algo que parecía arena.

"Todos detrás de mi" la voz de Naruto apareció de repente en frente de ellos, el héroe llevaba el mismo traje con el que Madara lo había visto "¿están todos bien?"

"Si, pero no creo que el este bien" Pein señalo al techo y Naruto volteo, saco una de sus colas de chakra y tomo a la persona que estaba cubierta de arena y la bajo.

"Cuiden de el, quien le hizo esto aun sigue aquí" Naruto activo su visor de calor pero no dio resultado, al parecer tenia un cuerpo frío, después activo el Eco visor y lo encontró, estaba justo en frente de el "¿Qué quieres?"

"Ya lo sabrás Naruto, a su tiempo" su voz era áspera y fría "Por ahora solo te daremos a ti y a tu amigo Uchiha una advertencia"

Naruto volteo a ver a la persona que estaba atrapada en arena y vio que era Itachi "Eres el mismo de la otra vez, ¿Qué quieres con Itachi?"

"Queremos que te deje en paz" una segunda voz salía desde la derecha de la primera, esta era mas dura y profunda "Te estamos ayudando Naruto, sin el podrías hacer todo lo que quieras y dejar esta farsa de tu cambio"

"Con el o sin el puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, no necesitan lastimarlo, si quieren algo conmigo, háblenlo ahora" Naruto preparo sus colas de chakra para atacar.

"Muy bien, al parecer no harás nada voluntariamente, tendrá que ser a la fuerza" Un enorme brazo de arena salio de la nada para golpear a Naruto, rápidamente lo tomo y tres de sus colas de chakra salieron hacia la misma dirección de donde provenía el brazo y golpearon algo, el brazo de arena se desvaneció y Naruto pudo avanzar pero justo cuando iba a llegar hacia los dos tipos un par de látigos de agua lo golpearon en el estomago y lo tiraron al suelo.

"No eres rival para nosotros" la voz profunda comenzó a reírse.

"Nosotros si" las voces de Sakura y Sasuke combinadas salían de sus cuartos, Naruto solo pudo ver como ambos golpeaban a algo en la oscuridad y se oía un golpe seco, como si algo pesado cayera, después un par de brazos de arena los estamparon contra la pared.

"Naruto, toma" Hinata apareció y le lanzo una de sus armas, ahora había recordado que cuando subió ella estaba examinándolas, Naruto la tomo y apunto hacia la oscuridad, los disparos fueron tan fuertes que se pudo oír como un par de puertas se destrozaban pero al parecer fue unos buenos disparos ya que Sakura y Sasuke cayeron al suelo.

"Se escapan" grito Zetsu mientras que dos figuras oscuras se escabullían por una de las puertas destrozadas, Naruto los siguió y justo cuando disparo por la puerta donde habían entrado ellos habían desaparecido en una tormenta de Arena.

"Demonios, escaparon" dijo Naruto mientras observaba el daño que había causado su ultimo disparo, la ventana había volado al igual que varias cosas.

"¿Cómo demonios pudieron entrar sin que el sistema de seguridad los detectara?" gimió Sasuke mientras ayudaba a Sakura a levantarse "El sistema detecta movimiento y chakra, debieron haberlos sentido al momento de poner un pie en esta mansión"

"Si es tan complejo ¿Cómo logra Ino entrar en la mansión?" pregunto Sakura con un hilo de voz.

"Porque ella sabe los códigos, además de que siempre recibe ayuda de mi hermano"

"Lo siento primo, cuando desactive el sistema para que mis amigos entraran olvide activarlo de nuevo" Madara, sin la mascara, estaba agachado y parecía muy arrepentido.

"¡Casi matan a mi hermano por tus estupideces!" Sasuke le arrebato a Itachi de las manos "Debes ser muy cuidadoso en esos aspectos Madara, gracias a dios Naruto estaba aquí, si no podríamos despedirnos"

"Esto hubiera pasado con o sin su ayuda Sasuke" Naruto se acerco a ver como estaba Itachi "Ellos están sobre la pista de tu hermano, son los mismos que lo atacaron esa vez, y al parecer esta vez iba muy en serio, si no hubiera sido por ellos ahora Itachi estaría muerto"

"Creo que lo mejor es bajar para tomarnos una taza de café, creo que todos la merecemos" dijo Hinata y se dirigió a la cocina, seguida por los demás a excepción de Naruto.

Se acerco a un poco de arena que había quedado en el piso y la analizo, al parecer estaba impregnada con chakra, enormes cantidades, analizo el agua y también estaba impregnada de chakra, los ninjas usaban el chakra para sus jutsus pero esto era en extremo, les daba completo control sobre el objeto, partícula por partícula.

En ceñido las luces y se encontró con el pasillo destrozado por dos enormes agujeros, al parecer había dado en el blanco ya que una inspección mas cercana revelo un poco de sangre, en los dos agujeros.

"¿Vas a venir Naruto?" pregunto Sakura, por el tono domínate de su voz parecía estar mejor.

"Si tu estas ahí yo no voy bruja" le contesto Naruto en tono despectivo.

"Maldito idiota, todavía que te ayudo a rehabilitarte y te salvo la vida"

"Tu no me salvaste, no necesitaba que se metieran ni tu ni nadie, no necesito tu ayuda, maldita loca idiota, ¡No necesito nada de ti!" le susurro al oído Naruto y se alejo, al parecer no había resultado como el esperaba ya que no le había gritado en respuesta, solo se había quedado ahí, Naruto se acerco un poco pero se detuvo al oír unos pequeños sollozos.

"¿Qué no te cansaste ya de insultarme?" Sollozo Sakura "Eres un idiota, un imbecil que piensa con el trasero"

"Yo que pensaba disculparme, maldita loca amargada" Naruto se fue del pasillo azotando los pies.

"¿Y Sakura?" pregunto Sasuke al ver a Naruto regresar solo.

"No se y no me importa" Naruto se sentó en una silla vacía, los nueve chicos parecían estar tomando algo como chocolate, estaban apenados mientras que los tres adultos estaban tomando café, Itachi estaba muy pálido.

"Debo darte las gracias Naruto, ya van dos veces que me salvas la vida" Itachi le dio un sorbo de café.

"Si, del mismo tipo ¿No crees que es mucha coincidencia Itachi?" Los nueve chicos seguían la conversación con los ojos ya que Naruto e Itachi estaban en extremos opuestos de la enorme mesa.

"Supongo que realmente no me quieren" Itachi rió de forma nerviosa.

"Si, alguien muy poderoso capaz de infundir con chakra arena y agua, un poder muy inusual, supongo que no sabes anda de eso ¿verdad?" el sarcasmo en la voz de Naruto era demasiado obvio.

"No, no se nada, solo se que me intentaron matar y tu me salvaste Naruto" la voz de Itachi se hacia más seria.

"Para mi que sabes porque te quisieron matar Itachi, tu sabes algo que me estas ocultando"

"No se nada Naruto, no insistas"

"Creo que si insistiré, ¿Por qué insististe tanto en ayudarme?, nuestra única relación antes era el que fueras hermano de Itachi, pero de unos meses para acá te intereso mucho "salvarme" ¿Por qué Itachi?" Naruto dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa que hizo que los demás saltaran un poco.

"Porque me interesa que la gente te vea como lo que eres, un héroe, para mi lo eres y quiero que la gente te vea de la misma forma que yo lo hago" Itachi se levanto "Pero si no aprecias eso es mejor que…"

"No cambies de tema Itachi" una de las colas de Naruto había agarrado a Itachi del abdomen "Conozco a los Uchiha muy bien, ustedes no hacen algo si no fuera por alguna razón, no solo por sus sentimientos, así son ustedes"

"Ya te dije mi razón, ¡ahora suéltame!" Le ordeno al Jinchuriki y este lo soltó.

"¿Acaso crees que soy estupido?, todos aquí tienen una razón para ayudarme, tu hermanito me ayuda para mejorar su imagen publica, Sakura lo hace por remordimiento, por abandonarme cuando más la necesitaba, Hinata lo hace por la misma razón, además de que no a superado su enamoramiento, ¿tu porque?, y no me contestes con la misma estupidez" Naruto espero la respuesta pero esta no llego "Muy bien, supongo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí"

"Naruto espera" Sasuke se levanto de su asiento.

"¡Ni siquiera me dijeras la palabra, ya me harte de todo este teatro!, me voy de aquí" Naruto se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de la cocina pero justo antes de que saliera por el umbral la voz de Itachi lo detuvo.

"¡Ellos están tras de ti!" grito el Uchiha.

Naruto no se volteo "Sabes bien que no me pueden dañar fácilmente así que tu sabes quienes son, ¡dímelo!"

"Son Jinchurikis, al igual que tu"

--

Lo siento por la tardanza, pero es que tuve que borrar este capitulo dos veces porque no me quedaba bien, decidí hacer a un lado la comedia por el momento para enfocarnos en la trama pero no se preocupen, este sigue siendo un fic cómico.

Hablando de la encuesta, este es el ultimo fic, cuando publique el siguiente se cierran las votaciones automáticamente, así que si no han votado (que son pocos) voten, y les recuerdo sus Reviews que me alegran el día.


	8. Recuerdos

**Capitulo 8**

**Recuerdos**

"¿Qué quieres decir con que son Jinchurikis como yo?" pregunto Naruto completamente confundido "Yo soy el único que existe, ¡El único!" grito con un tono de desesperación.

"Lo se, eso pensaba también yo, pero hace unos meses me di cuenta que no" Itachi dio un suspiro y continuo "Unos investigadores míos fueron atacados por 3 Jinchurikis cuando se acercaron a un lago, ninguno sobrevivió pero la cámara que llevaban la recuperamos a un kilometro de ahí"

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada de esto hermano?" pregunto Sasuke.

"Estaba amenazado por ellos, descubrieron que tenía el video así que no tardaron en amenazarme, no le podía decir a nadie sus obvias intenciones, intentan que Naruto se les una"

"Por eso me buscabas ¿verdad?" Naruto estaba bastante molesto "No te interesa tanto mi salud o mi bienestar, solo te importa el mundo"

"Eso no es verdad" rectifico Itachi "Me importas tu, por eso te ofrecí mi ayuda, no quiero que caigas en las manos de ellos, te convertirías en un arma si así fuera"

"No seas tan cabeza dura Naruto, todos estamos aquí porque nos importas" Sakura entro a la cocina, al parecer tenía los ojos muy rojos pero Naruto solo la vio de reojo.

"Es cierto" confirmo Hinata.

"Me hubieras dicho esto desde que te contactaron Itachi, hubiera podido hacer algo"

"No, no estabas en condiciones y por lo que parece son al menos 3 Jinchurikis, sospecho que haya mas pero no puedo asegurar nada"

"¿Es todo lo que sabes?" pregunto Naruto en modo desafiante.

"Si, es todo" respondió Itachi.

"Bien" Naruto se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde piensas que vas Naruto?" le pregunto Sasuke.

"A acabar con ellos"

"Estas demente" todas las cabezas del cuarto voltearon al grupo de Akatsuki, habían estado cayados por un buen rato pero ahora su líder Pein, rompía el silencio "Tu solo no podrás con más de 3 Jinchurikis, si solo fueran 3 tendrías oportunidades pero con más… no es algo muy inteligente"

"¿Qué sabes de esto?" Naruto se acerco al chico pelirrojo "Habla"

"Bueno, se mucho sobre los Jinchurikis, al igual que Madara" Pein señalo al pequeño Uchiha que intentaba escabullirse de la situación.

"Ven para acá" Naruto fue por Madara, lo cargo y lo dejo en un asiento vacío al lado de Pein "Quiero que ustedes siete se vayan en este instante ¿entendieron?" los siete asintieron y como si tuvieran un cohete en la silla salieron disparados hacia la salida, Naruto podía jurar que había visto un destello en la mano de la chica rubia.

"¿Para que quieres a este pervertido y a su amigo?" pregunto Sakura de forma despectiva.

"Necesito hacerles algunas preguntas" Naruto tomo la mesa y la levanto para dejar suficiente espacio enfrente de los dos chicos, tomo una silla vacía y se sentó enfrente de ellos "¿Qué hacían aquí en la madrugada?"

"Solo queríamos jugar señor, es todo" ante estas palabras Naruto tomo su silla y la destrozo contra el suelo.

"¡No me mientan!" Naruto no podía ver su cara pero suponía que era atemorizante.

"Venimosacapturarloparatenersuspoderesyasíconquistarelmundo …"

"Más lento niño" le dijo al pelirrojo que había perdido mucho color.

"Venimos a capturarlo para tener sus poderes y así conquistar el mundo, se lo juro que no lo volveremos a hacer" Pein le hizo una reverencia "También fue idea de Madara"

"Eso no es verdad, tu siempre has querido tomar control de Naruto con tu "Rinnegan" que solo es un pupilente" le respondió Madara.

"Claro que no, querías vengarte porque se burlo de tu físico"

"No es verdad"

"Si lo es"

"Que no"

"Que si"

"Que no"

"¡YA CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ!" esta vez el que gritaba era Sasuke.

"No me interesa eso ni nada, mas les vale que no lo vuelvan a intentar porque la próxima vez que estén en apuros no los salvare ¿entendieron?" los dos niños asintieron "Muy bien, la siguiente pregunta ¿Qué saben de los Jinchurikis?"

"Cosas, pero suponemos que tu ya las sabes" dijo Madara en tono autoritario.

"No, no las se" Naruto se sonrojo.

"¿Qué tanto no sabes Naruto?" le pregunto Sakura.

"No se…nada, solo se lo que se manifiesta en mi cuerpo, los poderes y eso" la mayoría ahogo la risa a excepción de Madara y Nagato los cuales se callaron cuando Naruto termino por destruir los restos de su silla con una bola de chakra.

"Muy bien, te lo diremos" Pein hizo gesto de recordar por unos segundos "Los Jinchurikis se crean cuando un biju se les es injertado en el cuerpo, en ese momento al vida del Jinchuriki se liga con la de su biju y viceversa, si tu mueres el Kyubi muere pero si te quitan el Kyubi del cuerpo tu mueres"

"Los registros más antiguos de Jinchurikis" Toby tomaba la palabra "datan de las pinturas rupestres más antiguas, en estos se muestran a grandes bestias con colas entrando en el cuerpo de personas, desde ahí se llevo un registro muy severo de los Jinchurikis y se llego a la conclusión de que existen nueve de ellos, cada uno con un numero de colas en aumento, desde una cola hasta ti, de nueve"

"Pero hace mucho tiempo los Jinchurikis desaparecieron poco a poco junto con las bestias, se creían extintos hasta que apareció el zorro de nueve colas en esta ciudad, entonces tu padre, el alcalde en ese tiempo y también Ninja, uso una técnica muy parecida al Mafuda para encerrar al biju en tu cuerpo (normalmente estos escogen un receptáculo) y como no han aparecido más se cree que realmente eres el ultimo, aunque claro con esta revelación del primo de Toby mi blog será el más leído de toda la…"

"No, nada de publicarle esto a nadie" Itachi se acerco a los niños "Si la gente se entera de que existen mas Jinchurikis y que son hostiles el pánico será inevitable"

Naruto observo como los niños le decían que si y noto mucha falsedad en sus rostros así que aparto a Itachi con un empujón y se acerco a los niños lo más cerca que pudo para susurrarles "Si encuentro esta información en internet les juro que me las pagaran caro, ¿entendieron?" Esta vez la cara de los chicos mostraba terror y Naruto se sintió satisfecho.

"¿Todos los Jinchurikis son igual de fuertes o hay alguno más fuerte que otro?" pregunto (para sorpresa de los demás) Hinata.

"Se supone que es por colas, más colas más poder" Respondió Toby "Pero en este caso no creo que sea cierto, por tanto alcohol y falta de entrenamiento es seguro que un par de Jinchurikis de una y dos colas puedan acabar con Naruto fácilmente"

"No trates de medir mi fuerza niño" se quejo Naruto.

"Lo de hoy fue un golpe de suerte, si no hubieras tenido esas increíbles armas de chakra posiblemente no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación" Naruto iba a responder al comentario de Pein pero el timbre de la casa sonó.

"¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas de la madrugada?" Itachi salió de la cocina rápidamente.

"¿Quién te las fabrico?" pregunto Madara.

"Nadie que te importe niño" le contesto Naruto mientras se daba la media vuelta, no soportaba que la gente lo llamara débil.

"Y ese nuevo traje se ve que es toda una innovación, se te ve bien" había algo extraño con la voz de esos chicos y Naruto lo noto al instante.

"No les dejare publicar nada, aunque limpien mis zapatos con la lengua" los reprimió Naruto.

"Entonces el plan B, C y K están descartados" dijo Pein en tono pesimista "Si me disculpan creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi casa" se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta y justo antes de abrirla Itachi entro y coloco su espalda en la puerta para evitar que se abriera.

"¿Acaso el chico rubio que salió no era Deidara?" Pregunto Itachi.

"Es una chica y si, si lo era" contesto Pein que estaba enfrente de Itachi "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Porque su tía está al otro lado de esta puerta" un fuerte golpe casi hace que se abra la puerta que sostenía Itachi mientras que un grito se escuchaba desde el otro lado.

"Déjame entrar Itachi, en nombre de la alcaldía de Konoha" la voz de la alcaldesa retumbo en las paredes.

"Itachi déjala pasar" para sorpresa de todos el que dijo esto fue Naruto "No dejara de molestar hasta que consiga lo que quiere".

"Bajo tu propio riesgo" Itachi se aparto justo en el momento exacto solo para dejar entrar a una Tsunade a máxima velocidad para que chocara contra la pared.

"Eso fue un golpe sordo" comento Sasuke al ver a la alcaldesa tirada en el suelo quejándose.

"Me podrías haber avisado que te ibas a quitar Itachi" se quejo Tsunade mientras se levantaba.

"¿Y perderme el golpe?, no gracias" rio Itachi.

"¿Aun sigues enojado por lo que paso hace siglos Itachi?, ya supéralo" se burlo Tsunade.

"Algún día voy a…"

"¡Que quieres Tsunade!" grito Naruto para callar a ese par de locos.

"Vaya, al parecer aquí te encontrabas todo este tiempo, te estuvimos buscando" Tsunade ignoraba a Itachi que no podía hablar porque la mano de la alcaldesa tapaba su boca.

"Si bueno, ya lo sabes, ¿Qué quieres?" pregunto de la forma más despectiva que pudo.

"No creo que pueda discutirlo con tanta gente, necesitamos hablar a solas"

"Muy bien" Naruto se dirigió a los demás "Por favor déjenos solos"

"No me puedes correr de mi propia casa, tú no tienes ningún…" pero antes de que pudiera seguir Sakura le tapo la boca y junto con su hermano lo arrastraron hacia la salida y dejaron solos a Naruto y a Tsunade.

"Ya puedes dejar de fingir Tsunade" y al segundo de decir esto Naruto se vio abrazado con mucha fuerza por la alcaldesa.

"Naruto, te extrañe tanto, no sabes que tan difícil es fingir que todo está fenomenal cuando me siento vacía por dentro al no tenerte"

"¿Puedes dejar de abrazarme?" pregunto Naruto en tono apático, sus brazos estaban pegados a su cuerpo mientras que Tsunade lo abrazaba con la cara a la altura del pecho "Ahora sé porque comencé a beber".

"Lo que sea por ti" Tsunade lo soltó para después lanzarse sobre el e intentar besarlo pero Naruto la detuvo poniéndole el dedo índice en la frente.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Tsunade?, sabes que tu presencia no me agrada" Naruto la empujo haciéndola caer sobre su trasero.

"Lo que siempre he querido Naruto, a ti" Tsunade se levanto.

"Si, lo recuerdo, perder mi virginidad contigo cuando era un chico y tu mi niñera no te cayo nada bien ¿verdad?" Naruto tomo una silla y se sentó mientras que Tsunade lo imitaba, sentándose pegado a él, con el píe, el la empujo un metro atrás.

"Fueron los buenos años Naruto, ¿no crees que deberíamos repetirlo?" coqueteo Tsunade.

"No, ¿A qué viniste? Y no me salgas con las mismas tonterías, dime la verdadera razón"

"Necesito que vuelvas a hacer héroe, salves a la gente, tu sabes, salvar el día, ¿Qué dices?"

"Déjame pensarlo…tres segundos, no" Naruto se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de que pudiera dar paso Tsunade se aferro a su pierna.

"¡Necesito que regreses, por favor, el crimen a aumentado demasiado en tan solo unos días, la gente sufre, yo sufro porque sufre la gente y por ti Naruto, por favor!" sollozo Tsunade.

"Por última vez ¡No!, ahora porque no te vas Tsunade, una alcaldesa no puede tener ese comportamiento" Naruto sacudió su pierna sin éxito.

"Si quieres renuncio por ti, si tu lo pides renuncio y nos vamos juntos, nos escapamos" Tsunade se levanto y tomo las manos de Naruto.

"Solo hay un problema con tu plan" Naruto soltó sus manos "Yo nunca te voy a pedir eso, ahora quiero que regreses a tu oficina y me dejes en paz, regresare cuando quiera regresar, mientras tanto muévete" Naruto la empujo y se dirigió hacia la salida, cuando la abrió alguien le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara y lo tumbo en el suelo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto la voz de Sasuke, Naruto abrió los ojos y vio a Sakura con el puño aun levantado.

"No lo sé, lo siento" se sonrojo la peli rosada y esquivo la mirada de Naruto mientras que este se levantaba.

"¿Estuvieron escuchando detrás de la puerta?" pregunto Naruto y todos asintieron, en ese momento Tsunade salió como un rayo de la habitación y Naruto pudo ver como su cara se sonrojaba a niveles críticos.

"¿Es verdad lo que escuchamos Naruto?" Le pregunto Hinata con un tono bastante molesto.

"Si, todo lo que escucharon es verdad"

"Pero ¿Cuándo?, yo recuerdo que estuviste primero con Nosotros, después con Hinata, luego Sakura y…" Itachi se detuvo como si estuviera tratando de recordar.

"Después de que cumplí catorce y entre a la ANBU no supieron nada de donde me quedaba y yo no les dije" completo la frase de Naruto.

"Pensamos que como habías entrado a la ANBU tenias tu propio apartamento" hablo Sakura en un tono muy bajo.

"Eso les dije a todos, pero la verdad es que me pusieron en casa de esa loca, estuve hasta que tuve 18 años y fui mayor de edad pude salir de ese infierno" Naruto se estremeció.

"Entonces ¿Cuántas veces te la tiraste?" pregunto Madara el cual fe fulminado por las dos chicas del lugar.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia muchacho" dijo Naruto y le quito la mirada de encima pero agrego "Diez veces" en ese momento el mismo puño que lo había noqueado antes lo noqueaba ahora.

"¿Otra vez?" esta vez era Itachi preguntando.

"Sabes Sakura, que tenga superpoderes no significa que no sienta dolor" Dijo Naruto al levantarse pero para su sorpresa Sakura no estaba, al parecer había corrido a su habitación "¿Qué demonios le pasa?.

"Seguramente es su subconsciente actuando por ella" la voz de Ino surgió desde una esquina espantando a todos menos a Naruto que ya sabía que estaba ahí.

"No me importa quien sea, eso dolió"

"En fin creo que esta ha sido una noche muy agitada y todos debemos ir a dormir porque…" y justo antes de que Itachi emprendiera el paso Naruto lo detuvo.

"No creas que ya olvide todo lo que paso Itachi, aún falta mucho por preguntarte, sé que me escondes algo" Naruto lo observo con una mirada atemorizante y por sorprendente que parezca, Itachi se la devolvió "Por hoy puedes descansar, hablaremos después"

"Claro que si Naruto" Itachi por primera vez se veía atemorizante, se encamino hacia los cuartos mientras que los demás lo seguían lentamente, sin hablar con él y dejándolos solos a él y a Ino.

"¿En serio te acostaste con la alcaldesa?" pregunto Ino con un poco de asombro.

"Perdí mi virginidad con ella, quien iba a saber que se volvería loca por mi por los últimos siete años" Naruto se desplomo en un sillón cercano.

"Yo pensé que se odiaban a muerte"

"Yo la odio, ella me idolatra en secreto…hace años que no la veía cara a cara" Naruto se llevo las manos a los ojos, no tenia sueño (porque no podía tenerlo), aun así había sido un noche pesada.

"Creo que te caería bien estar a solas, iré a acosar a Sasuke" se despidió con la mano e Ino subió las escaleras.

Naruto se levanto y camino en círculos un rato, había descubierto y recordado muchas cosas esta noche, desde que había empezado a beber él había perdido muchos recuerdos, pero desde hace una semana comenzó a recuperarlos, sus años con los Uchiha, los Hyuga y los Haruno, inclusive recordó que el tiempo con la familia de Tsunade no fue tan malo (ahora recuerda al chico/chica rubio que estaba hace rato).

También por increíble que parezca recordó los rostros de sus padres, el no tenía una fotografía de ellos ni nada por el estilo así que solo podía suponer quienes eran, por lo que vagamente recordaba de un especial de una cadena de Noticas si era su padre, pero no estaba seguro.

Naruto dio un gran salto, abrió la ventana con chakra y salió, no pensaba salvar al mundo esa noche pero simplemente necesitaba respirar un poco de aire fresco, simplemente lo necesitaba.

--

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se había quedado esa noche con Hinata ya que su cuarto había resultado muy dañado en la batalla de anoche, se levanto con cuidado para no despertarla y se metió a bañar.

Al salir Hinata estaba despierta y de pie junto a la ventana "¿Por qué golpeaste a Naruto?" le dijo Hinata inmediatamente después de que la había visto.

"No lo sé" Respondió Sakura "Simplemente mi brazo se movió solo, no sé qué paso"

"Supongo que tu mente se molesto por algo, ¿Sientes algo por Naruto?" volvió a preguntar Hinata de forma extraña.

"No, ¿yo?, claro que no, eso no tiene nada que ver" negó Sakura.

"Bueno, como digas, solo te recuerdo que justamente cuando Naruto menciono que se había acostado con la alcaldesa tu lo golpeaste" y sin decir nada más Hinata entro al baño dejando a una Sakura muy confundida.

Bajo a la cocina para desayunar y ahí se encontró a un Itachi muy nervioso "¿Qué pasa Itachi?" pregunto Sakura.

"Naruto, no está, no aparece por ningún lado y no contesta su nuevo comunicador" respondió muy nervioso Itachi.

"¿No crees que el…?"

"Espero que no, digo, hemos trabajado tanto como para que en una noche todo se arruine" Itachi marcaba el teléfono a gran velocidad pero sin éxito.

"Maldito idiota" Sasuke entro en la cocina "No puedo creer que se escapara, es una persona muy débil"

"Debes entender hermano que ayer recibió demasiada carga, con el hecho de que supiera que no está solo es suficiente para confundirlo" dijo Itachi.

"Aun así…" Sasuke se sirvió un poco de cereal y comenzó a comer a gran velocidad.

"Mejor ya déjalo Itachi, si volvió a beber no nos buscara y si no lo hizo el ya regresara" Sakura trataba de calmar a Itachi y parecía tener éxito.

"¿Quieres que regrese verdad Sakura?" le pregunto Sasuke quien ya había acabado su desayuno.

"Cállate Sasuke" Sakura se sonrojo.

"Espero que no me des un puñetazo como se lo diste a Naruto por tirarse a la alcaldesa hace varios años" Sasuke dio un sorbo de café con cara de satisfacción.

"Que poco tacto tienes hermano" lo reprendió Itachi "Como si tu tuvieras éxito con las mujeres"

"¡Claro que lo tengo!" Sasuke se levanto rápidamente con los ojos blancos de ira "¡Soy todo un semental que las mujeres desean!"

"Las mujeres en tu imaginación no cuentan Sasuke" Naruto estaba de pie en el marco de la cocina.

"¡¿Dónde te metiste?, te estuve llamando toda la mañana, pensé que los Jinchurikis te había secuestrado o algo peor!" Itachi se acerco furioso a el pero Naruto lo esquivo con gracia y se sentó al lado de Sakura.

"No eres mi mamá Itachi, además creo que puedo salir a donde yo quiera ¿no?" Naruto sonrió con satisfacción ante la imagen de Itachi y su hermano paralizados "Pero no tome nada ni nada por el estilo, no te preocupes, tengo una voluntad fuerte" agrego.

"Eso me alivia, aun así la gente te pudo haber visto y yo creo que ese traje es para una ocasión especial, para impactar a la gente" Itachi (que ya estaba normal) levanto los brazos de modo heroico.

"Nadie me vio, soy muy cauteloso en eso, ¿recuerdas?, no tienes porque preocuparte de nada Itachi, ahora ¿porque no me dejas comer en paz?" Naruto se sirvió unos huevos con tocino que había en un plato.

"Naruto, siento haberte golpeado ayer…no sé que me paso" le susurro Sakura al rubio para que los otros dos no escucharan.

"No te preocupes Sakura, entiendo que te pase eso, después de todo estas enamorada de mi desde hace mucho…" y justo antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar la frase cayó al suelo por un fuerte golpe propinado por Sakura.

"No vuelvas a insinuar eso Naruto" le dijo Sakura y se levanto muy molesta y se fue de la habitación.

"Al parecer sin el alcohol eres más idiota" le dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

--

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, perdón por no actualizar pero tuve un grave problema, mi computadora se borro por completo y perdí todo así que comencé desde cero, gracias a Chuck que las historias estaba en Fan fiction, en cuestión a este capítulo espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

La votación acaba inmediatamente en la publicación de este capítulo y ya tenemos ganadores pero no los mencionare por si acaso quieren esperar a ver, pero si no pueden entrar en los Reviews y contarlos.

Espero poder actualizar pronto, menos de un mes, eso estoy seguro.


	9. Regreso

"Estoy Aburrido"

"No me importa, además no es mi problema que vengas tan temprano a trabajar"

"Es que no tengo nada que hacer en esa casa, prefiero estar aquí aburrido que en ese lugar"

"Tu filosofía es muy extraña, en serio" Le dijo Jiraiya mientras que se terminaba su vaso lleno de sake de una vez.

"Aquí al menos no me tengo que esconder de un grupo de niños idiotas y de una chica que amenaza con golpearme porque no me gusta" Naruto dio un trago de agua e hizo una cara de asco, al parecer todavía no se había acostumbrado al sabor de la nada.

"¿Hablas de esos niños?" Jiraiya señalo a la puerta de cristal del restaurante que decía cerrado en la cual había un grupo de nueve niños mirando al interior, al parecer todos se habían comprado pelucas rubias y bandas con su nuevo símbolo de media luna.

"Déjame ver que quieren estos niños" Naruto se levanto "¿Qué acaso no existen las escuelas?"

"Están cerradas por las vacaciones de verano, que comenzaron hace una semana" le respondió Jiraiya.

"Genial" dijo Naruto en tono apático y se encamino hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Naruto había tenido una semana un tanto incomoda, desde el ataque de los otros dos Jinchurikis no había tenido nada interesante que hacer, lo único emocionante era esperar un ataque sorpresivo de Tsunade mientras él se bañaba pero nada de eso paso, así que solo se quedaba jugando con la consola que había tomado prestada del cuarto de Sasuke.

"¿Qué quieren?" les pregunto a los niños sin abrir la puerta.

"Nada, nosotros no queremos nada" dijo el chico de los botones en la cara con un rostro muy malicioso.

"¿Sabían que no pueden quedarse estorbando la puerta de un restaurante?, si algo se me de pies a cabeza es la ley"

"No está abierto, no aplica" dijo a chica del pelo negro del cual solo se veían las puntas ya que tenia la peluca rubia como todos los demás.

"¿Y ahora?" Naruto cambio el letrero de cerrado a abierto "quítense".

"Está bien" Los nueve chicos empujaron la puerta y esta se abrió, dejándolos entrar al establecimiento, tomaron dos mesas y las juntaron.

"¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?" pregunto Jiraiya que veía como nueve niños ocupaban parte de su local sin su autorización.

"Clientes, eso es lo que pasa" Naruto tomo su delantal de una mesa cercana y se dirigió a la cocina "Toma sus ordenes Jiraiya"

"Solo porque cocinas bien…" dijo entre dientes el viejo y se dirigió hacia la mesa de los chicos para tomar sus órdenes.

Naruto empezó a calentar los instrumentos rápido para así cocinar lo más rápido posible, mientras más rápido se fueran mucho mejor, ahora que sabían donde vivía y por mala suerte también donde trabajaba (Madara se metió en el maletero del coche de su primo un día) lo molestaban cada vez que podían, era algo desesperante.

"Naruto, tienes que ver esto" Jiraiya entro rápidamente al lugar.

"Si el chico que parece planta te ataco por comerte una verdura es normal, a mí siempre me pasa" se acerco Naruto al viejo pero este negó con la cabeza.

"Solo sal a ver" Jiraiya lo empujo por la puerta y Naruto no pudo hacer nada para evitar lo que sucedería a continuación.

Un ejército de reporteros estaba afuera de la cocina tomando tantas fotos que no lo dejaban ver, también podía oír muchas preguntas a la vez de las cuales destacaban "¿Dónde has estado?" o "¿Es tu regreso?", también "¿Aquí trabajas?" y "¿Trabajas para pagarle a la ciudad?" y la más extraña fue "¿Te gusta el pastel de chocolate?".

"Señores, apártense" una voz femenina que Naruto contestaba sonaba entre la multitud, las luces comenzaron a apagarse hasta que Naruto pudo verla bien "Al fin te encontramos Naruto"

"¿Qué quieres decir con "Te encontramos Naruto"?, tu siempre supiste que trabajaba aquí" Tsunade no lo sabía pero quería molestar a la Alcaldesa.

"Eso es una mentira criminal, no le levantes falsos a la alcaldesa Naruto" Kakashi Hatake estaba al lado de la alcaldesa.

"No me vuelvas a llamar así Kakashi o volveremos a hacerte "eso" que te hicimos en tu cumpleaños en la academia" el pedazo de rostro que se veía de Kakashi se puso rojo mientras que la alcaldesa avanzaba poco a poco hacia él con tono amenazante "Y usted alcaldesa ¿Por qué no le dice a la prensa que usted sabia donde estaba yo, que de hecho intento seducirme?, dígalo"

"Mentiroso, eso no es verdad, tú me das asco" Tsunade estaba haciendo una actuación muy buena, pero si Naruto quería salir de ese lugar y no meter en problemas a Jiraiya debía ser mejor que ella.

"Eso no me dijiste cuando tuvimos sexo y mucho menos cuando perdí la virginidad contigo" eso desato la bomba, todos los reporteros se lanzaron hacia la alcaldesa y eso le dio tiempo para escapar, justo antes de salir del restaurante vio al grupo de niños "Ya me harte de ustedes, me las pagaran".

Salió a la calle y se preparo para saltar y justo antes sintió como alguien se trepaba a su espalda y se aferraba con fuerza, Naruto solo se limito a tomar el brazo de Itachi y saltar.

"¡Estas loco!" le grito Itachi al oído "¡Me vas a matar!"

"Claro que no, si te quisiera matar no tomaría tu brazo" respondió Naruto en tono irónico

"¡Aterriza Naruto, te lo suplico!" Naruto le hizo caso y aterrizo en una azotea cercana.

"Tu primo y sus amigos ya me tienen harto, ahora ya saben en donde trabajo, no voy a poder ir a ningún lado y me tendré que quedar en tu casa" se quejo Naruto inmediatamente después de dejar bajar a Itachi.

"No es mi culpa, yo no controlo a ese niño" Itachi se acomodo la corbata y el cabello que estaban muy desordenados por el viento.

"Pues contrólalo y es mejor que le expliques a Jiraiya porque el ya no tendrá a su cocinero, me largo de aquí" Naruto se lanzo del edificio dejando a un Itachi molesto gritando "esto no ha terminando", aunque estará más molesto cuando se dé cuenta de que es un edificio abandonado.

Naruto llego a su casa, detrás de las estatuas de los alcaldes de Konoha, todo estaba igual que antes, aunque un poco más sucio, ya que nada se había movido por varias semanas, llego hasta donde estaba su vieja silla de playa que aun tenía varias botellas vacías de sake encima, camino un poco hasta donde estaba la entrada de su casa rodante.

Adentro las cosas estaban casi iguales que afuera, mucho polvo (mas del habitual) así que Naruto dio un gran soplido y un poco del polvo se fue a las paredes y se sentó en su reconfortante sillón, levanto las piernas con una mesa cercana y se relajo.

Estas últimas semanas habían sido muy pesadas, tratar de volverse mejor persona era realmente difícil, la presión que implicaba saber que la gente estaba sufriendo, de que los criminales ahora están libres era mucha, el no era un ángel con las personas pero no les deseaba ningún mal, ninguno.

Necesitaba confort, algo que lo calmara, algo que lo dejara descansar, algo como…esto, lo que estaba debajo del sillón, una botella de sake llena, por eso había empezado a tomar, tanto alcohol lo había hecho olvidar la razón por la cual había empezado pero ahora la recordaba, la presión de ser un héroe era demasiada y necesitaba liberarla, lo necesitaba ahora.

Tomo la botella y le quito la tapa, la boquilla estaba a un centímetro de su boca cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por sus ojos como una película acelerada, sus amigos, la gente, todo lo que había logrado y estaba a punto de destruirlo, una sola probada lo podía convertir en lo que era y él no quería volver a ser lo que era, no otra vez.

Lanzo la botella contra una pared y se levanto, salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia la casa de los Uchiha, esta prueba lo había hecho ver que estaba casi listo, que pronto podría volver como el héroe que la gente merecía.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ya era de noche y nadie había vuelto, ni siquiera los niños molestos, al aparecer su amenaza los había hecho temerosos y realmente eso hacia feliz a Naruto, estar solo era lo que más le gustaba hacer y era bueno practicándolo.

De hecho hasta se había puesto su traje, le encantaba traerlo puesto ya que el sabia que se veía genial con él y le gustaba que la gente viera que él era genial, porque lo era, es genial.

Aunque le gustaba estar solo realmente ahora se volvía desesperante y preocupante, ya era muy tarde y nadie llegaba, Naruto se comenzaba a preocupar así que decidió encender el televisor para entretenerse.

Para su sorpresa no había ningún programa o película que ver, en su lugar había un noticiero cuyo titular decía "Emergencia en el centro" y se podían ver imágenes de un edificio en llamas, en el centro, donde vivía…

"¡Jiraiya!" grito Naruto al vacio mientras veía el edificio de departamentos de su mejor amigo en llamas, no se demoro, tomo su gabardina y sus googles y corrió hacia el lugar, el aire era bastante frío pero eso no detuvo a Naruto de correr lo más rápido que pudo.

Llego a la ciudad y la encontró cubierta por una neblina, al parecer el incendio era muy intenso, la gente corría con curiosidad y Naruto los siguió, a su velocidad llego en menos de dos minutos al lugar, el edificio departamental donde vivía su amigo tenía diez pisos, los bomberos peleaban contra las llamas pero era inevitable, las llamas parecían un monstruo que se alzaba sobre todo el inmueble.

Naruto se detuvo y se preparo para sentir el Chakra, había 4 personas en el edificio incluido su amigo, no se detuvo a dudar y se lanzo al edificio, podía sentir las miradas de la gente viéndolo pero no le importo, tenía que salvar a Jiraiya costara lo que costara.

Al entrar sintió el horrible calor del edificio, a su ropa no le iba a pasar nada así que se dejo de preocupar de estar desnudo y se concentro, había dos personas en el cuarto piso, una en el sexto y Jiraiya en el último piso (Maldito consejo de que se comprara el último piso, pensó Naruto) así que se preparo para llegar a ellos.

El techo estaba cayéndose por todos lados y las paredes estaban a punto de caerse, cualquier daño a la estructura haría que se cayera el edificio y no podía dejar que pasara eso, busco las escaleras por casi dos minutos hasta que las encontró escondidas detrás de un pedazo de madera caído, subió hasta el cuarto piso y encontró a una mujer y a su hija en el baño de su casa.

"Señora la sacare de aquí" le dijo Naruto.

"Gracias"

"Sepa que la tocare"

"Muy Bien"

"No es nada sexual"

"Lo entiendo" sollozo la mujer.

"Aunque usted es muy atractiva"

"¡Sáquenos de aquí!" le grito la mujer y Naruto le hizo caso, la tomo con los brazos y a su hija y busco una ventana, tenía buena suerte ya que había una ventana en perfectas condiciones, tomo vuelo y salto, aterrizando en la acera en perfectas condiciones.

No había tiempo de agradecimientos, dio un salto y entro por una ventana del quinto piso, un piso más arriba estaba un hombre, seguramente, así que se apresuro a la escalera y subió pero para su desgracia la entrada al sexto piso estaba bloqueada por un enorme pedazo de madera, así que tomo vuelo y lo atravesó, rezando por qué no se cayera el edificio.

Al llegar encontró al hombre intentando escapar por su propia cuenta pero sin éxito.

"Señor, vengo a rescatarlo" le dijo Naruto entre el ruido del fuego.

"Gracias, muchas gracias" le dijo el hombre y se acerco a él, Naruto lo cargo y empezó a buscar una ventana pero no encontró nada, así que decidió hacer lo único que sabía hacer, destruir.

Tomo mas vuelo y atravesó una pared hacia la calle y por fortuna el edificio no se vino abajo y ellos aterrizaron sanos y salvos, ahora solo faltaba alguien mas, Jiraiya.

"Desde la azotea será más fácil llegar" se dijo a sí mismo y dio un salto hacia el techo del edificio, al llegar pudo sentir como las llamas eran mucho más fuertes que en las partes bajas del edificio, cosa que preocupo a Naruto, si Jiraiya estaba en el centro de eso podría estar muy herido.

Naruto decidió no preocuparse más por el edificio, dio un puñetazo al techo a solo unos metros de Jiraiya y se vino abajo lo suficiente como para que pudiera entrar a lo que parecía ser el infierno.

Al bajar vio a Jiraiya desmayado a solo unos metros, fue por él y lo cargo en un hombro y regreso al agujero que había hecho y justo unos segundos antes de saltar vio unas siluetas negras, lo extraño es que no sentía ningún tipo de chakra, ¿era una ilusión?.

"Esto solo fue un aviso" una voz desconocida resonó en su cabeza mientras que las llamas se hacían cada vez mas grandes hasta que escondieron las siluetas y haciéndolas desaparecer.

"Naruto…"susurro Jiraiya y eso lo hizo regresar al mundo real, Naruto dio un salto y salió de la habitación en llamas para después correr por el techo y saltar.

Aterrizaron sanos y salvos en la tierra y ahora solo había algo que hacer, algo que el antiguo Naruto no haría, algo que sería impensable para el…apagar el incendio y salvar el edificio.

"¿a dónde vas?" le pregunto Jiraiya tosiendo.

"A apagar el incendio" y con estas palabras dio un salto hasta el techo del edificio, debía haber algo que lo ayudara a apagar el fuego.

Y como si fuera una señal divina las luces de la policía se encendieron y Naruto pudo ver una enorme torre de agua de un edificio cercano, de destruir un edificio a una torre de agua…la verdad era que necesitaba destruir algo y era mejor destruir lo más pequeño.

Dio otro salto y llego a la torre, rompió las patas de la torre y la cargo, no era pesada para él así que la lanzo para que callera sobre el edificio en llamas pero antes de que cayera él se dejo caer y llego antes al edificio, se puso en el medio, saco su pistola de chakra y se preparo para disparar como él había practicado.

Dio un disparo y el agua comenzó a salir a chorros, caía por todo el edificio y por el agujero que él había hecho al techo, así que también caía adentro, así hasta que la torre se vació y el incendio quedo apagado.

Mientras tanto Naruto había quedado completamente empapado y como había disparado justo arriba el tanque había quedado adentro de este, mojado y molesto Naruto volvió a disparar e hizo un agujero de salida, salto por este y aterrizo en el suelo, donde todo estaba mojado, inclusive las personas.

Ahora era el momento que esperaba Naruto para los insultos y el arrojamiento de objetos hacia su persona pero por más increíble que pareciera la gente comenzó a aplaudirle, a vitorearlo, era impresionante.

Naruto vio como la prensa se acercaba pero estaba muy confundido, preguntas como "¿Dónde estabas?" o "¿Dónde conseguiste el traje?" volaban por doquier, mientras tanto él se acordó de algo y empezó a buscar a Jiraiya, hasta que lo encontró cerca de una ambulancia.

Aparto a la prensa y se encamino a la ambulancia, donde su amigo estaba recibiendo oxigeno y primeros auxilios.

"Ahora supongo que yo te debo algo" le dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Así es viejo amigo, pero no te acostumbres a que te salve" le respondió Naruto en tono de broma.

"Ese nuevo traje está muy bien, se te ve mejor, igual que los lentes" Jiraiya paso su dedo sobre la superficie de los googles.

"Lo sé, es ropa de última tecnología" Naruto se los quito y vio que estaban completamente sucios, llenos de hollín, y aun así el podía ver a la perfección, era increíble.

"Señor Naruto" un reportero y camarógrafo lograron hacerse paso entre la policía "¿Este es su regreso triunfal como un nuevo superhéroe?"

Naruto no sabía que decir, no había planeado eso, nada de eso, pero mientras más lo pensaba se dio cuenta de que los grandes momentos no se planean.

"Si" contesto soberbiamente Naruto mientras que la prensa empezaba a acercarse más y más, aunque a lo lejos un par de sombras veían el espectáculo con una sonrisa.

------------------------------------------------

Me tarde pero espero que les guste, en serio me rompí la cabeza en este, junto con otro fic que tengo en la cabeza, uno que estoy empezando y otro que lleva con migo desde que tengo memoria, además de todo lo que conlleva estar a seis meses de la universidad pero mi vida no es importante así que enfoquémonos en los Updates de este fic.

Se acercan unas vacaciones cortas y podre escribir mas, tendré más ideas y por lo tanto la historia avanzara bastante, lo más seguro es que en un par de semanas tengamos nuevo capítulo, así que espérenlo, tengo dos fics de Harry Potter por si lo quieren ver y espero comenzar uno de World of Warcraft, lo hare de una forma de que lo puedan leer aunque no hayan jugado el juego, será muy bueno, espero que lo lean cuando lo publique

¡Reviews!


	10. Encuentro

Capitulo 10

"Encuentro"

"¿Tenias que decir eso?"

"Si"

"¿Sabes lo que significa verdad?"

"Claro que no lo sé Itachi, ¿no te diste cuenta que hable un idioma completamente diferente cuando lo dije?, que poco observador eres"

"No tienes razón para hablarme tan feo" Itachi se levanto de la silla que estaba en frente de la de Naruto y decidió respirar un poco, mientras que dejaba que los otros tres hablaran con Naruto.

"Entiendo perfectamente que tuvieras que salvar a Jiraiya, pero hubiera sido mejor que no hablaras con la prensa" le dijo Sakura "pensándolo bien era mejor que no hablaras"

"¿Y porque pensándolo bien era mejor que no hablara Sakura?, tu sabes algo" Naruto se levanto de su asiento y vio a los cuatro chicos, todos cubiertos del humo del incendio y ensuciando las paredes blancas del hospital general de Konoha.

"Porque hablaste con nuestros reporteros, pudimos controlar la noticia pero alguien te grabo y lo subió a internet, así que ahora todos saben que Naruto Uzumaki regreso… no sé lo que podría pasar" le respondió Sakura.

"Te diré lo que va a pasar" Sasuke camino hacia el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios "Esto demuestra el nuevo heroísmo que representa Naruto, un nuevo héroe que la gente necesita y nosotros estaremos a su lado"

"Claro, tu imagen primero ¿verdad Sasuke?" Naruto tomo de la garganta a Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi gritaron que lo soltara pero no les hizo caso "Ustedes no entienden lo que paso, ahora mas que nunca tengo que ser héroe y no me usaras como publicidad para tu empresa"

"Suéltame" gimió Sasuke mientras intentaba respirar.

"Bien" Naruto soltó a Sasuke y este cayó al suelo, el Jinchuriki se dio la vuelta y para su desgracia vio a un grupo de once personas acercándose, y no eran sus personas preferidas.

"Naruto Uzumaki, tenemos mucho de qué hablar" Kakashi se acercaba junto a la alcaldesa y los Akatsuki.

"Yo discrepo de eso Kaka" Naruto se dio la vuelta pero del otro lado los cuatro chicos le bloqueaban la salida.

"Tu no saldrás de aquí hasta que nos des unas respuestas Naruto" el tono seguro y amenazante que usaba Hinata asustaba a Naruto "¿Por qué necesitas ser un héroe ahora Naruto?"

"¿De que está hablando le chica Hyuga, asquerosa plaga Rubia?" La alcaldesa era mala para disimular el odio.

"Naruto, para tomar posesión de tus poderes necesitamos saber en este momento algo crucial" Nagato (Pein sin la peluca y los arreglos porque no le dio tiempo de prepararse) le exigió al chico Kyubi.

"¡¿Qué es lo que necesitas saber niño idiota?!" le grito al Akatsuki que en ese instante se encogió de miedo lo mas que pudo.

"¿Prefieres los días soleados o lluviosos?" Nagato saco una revista juvenil a lo cual Naruto respondió con ira y estaba a punto de golpear al chico pero justo un segundo antes el doctor salió del cuarto de Jiraiya.

"Señores, esto es un hospital, mantengan el silencio" el doctor traía lo que parecía ser el historial de Jiraiya.

"Doctor, ¿Cómo sigue el viejo?" pregunto Naruto.

"Los Jutsus médicos fueron un éxito, ahora simplemente está dormido pero mañana podrá salir, solo había quemaduras de segundo grado y unas fracturas, lo que me pareció extraño son las marcas de golpes que tenía en el cuerpo, al parecer alguien lo había atacado, preferí no despertarlo pero creo que sería mejor preguntarle que paso en realidad y si me disculpan me retiro, pueden pasar a verlo" y con una sonrisa el doctor se marcho.

"Muy bien, necesito hablar con los seis adultos y a Jiraiya, que los niños nos esperen afuera" dijo Naruto con un tono de mando.

"Pero nosotros queremos saber…"

"Cállate Deidara" Tsunade hablo con tono firme a su sobrino y a los otros ocho chicos

Los seis adultos siguieron a Naruto hacia el interior de la habitación, allí estaba Jiraiya, estaba vendado de los brazos y de la cabeza pero su cara estaba descubierta y como había dicho el doctor estaba dormido.

"Muy Bien" Naruto cerró la puerta después de que Hinata entrara de última, uso su chakra para hacer la puerta a prueba de sonido.

"¿Por qué tantas precauciones?" pregunto Itachi.

"Porque son necesarias, lo que les voy a contar no debe salir de aquí y creo que la alcaldesa y el jefe de la ANBU tienen que estar enterados" Naruto tomo un respiro y continuo "El incendio fue provocado, específicamente para atraerme"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Pregunto Kakashi.

"Porque en el momento de salvar a Jiraiya sentí dos chakras muy fuertes que desaparecieron de la misma forma que aparecieron, además de que vi las siluetas de los sujetos, fue una advertencia de…"

"De los Jinchurikis" continuo Itachi, en ese instante la alcaldesa lo volteo a ver horrorizada.

"El único Jinchuriki que sigue vivo es Naruto, los demás murieron con el paso del tiempo, es imposible que sigan vivos" Tsunade actuaba de una manera anormal, Naruto podría decir que parecía… ¿normal?

"Están vivos, por lo que se, ellos se mantuvieron en secreto por mucho tiempo y quieren que Naruto se les una, es todo lo que se" Confeso Itachi.

"¡Sabían que había otros Jinchurikis y no informaron al gobierno!, ¿tienen alguna idea del daño que eso podría causar?" grito Kakashi.

"Tomamos medidas para eso, por eso ayudamos a Naruto, no podíamos dejar que por su delicada estado lo tomaran y se uniera a ellos, si eso pasaba entonces…" Pero antes de que Itachi pudiera concluir un gemido los hizo voltear a los dos.

"Mmmm… se siente bien" el susurro de la voz de Jiraiya hizo que todos los demás voltearan a verlo, al parecer el viejo estaba despertando y tenía sus manos ocupadas…en los traseros de una Hinata y una Tsunade muy enojadas, ambas se prepararon para golpearlo pero otro puño llego antes que el suyo.

"Viejo pervertido, no importa que pase, no cambias nada" le dijo Naruto a su amigo "No vas a manosear a nadie en mi presencia, ya lo sabes"

Hinata simplemente ignoro a Naruto mientras que a Tsunade se le podía observar un brillo no natural en los ojos, ella pensaba que Naruto la había salvado como un caballero en armadura salva a su doncella.

"Pero no era necesario que me pegaras" se quejo Jiraiya con un extraño ruido nasal.

"Nunca aprendes viejo verde" Naruto salto de la cama "Ahora discúlpate con la amable y linda Señorita Hinata" la peli-azul lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados "y Tsunade" en ese momento el brillo de los ojos desapareció.

"Lo siento" se disculpo Jiraiya haciendo el mismo ruido nasal.

"Excelente y si me disculpan tengo una ciudad que salvar así que…"

"¡Espera un minuto!" los seis que estaban con él le gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras que el único que no lo hizo logro tener una buena vista de la parte de atrás de las señoritas presentes.

"No puedes irte así como así, necesitamos fotos para la prensa"

"¿Y que pasara con el trabajo que hicimos?, debemos cuidar tu reputación al máximo ahora"

"Alguien tiene que vigilarte por si acaso algo te pasa"

"Así es, no podemos dejar que los Jinchuriki te hagan algo"

"Además tienes que hacer declaraciones de lo que viste"

"Y tengo que hablar contigo, una charla larga en mi despacho"

Las voces de Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Itachi, Kakashi y Tsunade se anteponían unas a las otras, Naruto no aguanto más y con un rápido movimiento abrió la puerta y salió, lo malo es que había otras personas esperándolo.

"Salgo de un infierno para entrar a otro" dijo al ver a los nueve chicos en túnicas negras con nubes rojas rodeándolo.

"Veo que sientes miedo al ver el increíble poder de Akatsuki, muajaja" Pein (ahora con su peluca y demás accesorios) se acercaba a él.

"Claro, mírame temblar" se burlo Naruto.

"Debes saber que pronto serás nuestro, no importa lo que suceda sucumbirás al poder de mi Sharingan" Madara se quito la máscara Naranja mostrando un Sharingan completo…de hecho demasiado completo ya que tenia 4 aspas en lugar de 3.

"y tú debes saber que no me asustan los pupilentes y no empieces tu con el otro kekkei Genkai" le dijo Naruto a Pein quien se estaba poniendo sus pupilentes.

"Por cierto, ¿Por qué la puerta esta vibrando como si alguien la intentara abrir?" Pregunto Deidara y Naruto se dio cuenta que tenía su espalda pegada a la puerta de la habitación de Jiraiya.

"Es verdad, bueno esta es la razón" Naruto dejo la puerta y comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, casi al instante de que dejo la puerta seis personas corrieron a alcanzarlo aplastando a los Akatsuki en el camino.

"¡No lo dejen escapar!" Grito alguien del grupo pero Naruto no logro entender quien era.

Naruto salió por una ventana hacia el edificio de enfrente, se detuvo un segundo para ver a sus seis perseguidores, les dio una sonrisa, la mas cálida que pudo.

"Los veo después, ahora tengo trabajo que hacer" y sin decir más Naruto se alejo listo para empezar un día salvando al mundo o al menos eso pensaba.

"Se ve que no entiendes" un tentáculo de arena se formo alrededor de su pierna y le impidió saltar.

"Estaba esperando que te mostraras, tengo cuentas pendientes contigo y tu amigo" Naruto no volteo, decidió esperar al momento exacto.

"Buena pero "ella" no es mi amiga, solo la use para llegar a ti, como veras yo solo puedo controlar arena.

"Revela tu identidad" le exigió Naruto y se volteo, vio a un chico de su misma edad, este era pelirrojo y tenía unas extrañas marcas alrededor de los ojos y no tenia cejas.

"Yo soy Gaara, soy el Jinchuriki del Ichibi y vengo por ti".

-----------------------------------------

Naruto y Gaara se enfrentan, ¿Qué pasara?, bueno yo lo sé pero ustedes no y eso hacen que esto sea divertido.

Perdón por tardarme pero me perdí en el camino de la vida (en serio, tenía un conflicto de escritor que no me dejaba escribir), prometo que intentare escribir mas ya que no es justo para ustedes.


	11. Pelea en la arena

Aprovecho para abrir una encuesta, la pregunta es ¿CUAL ES TU PERSONAJE FAVORITO? , contabilizare los votos para asi poder darles algo especial con ese personaje, ya sea un One-shot o una historia completa, yo que se, eso lo delimitaran el personaje, asi que voten, cada voto cuenta (1 por persona) despues de varios capitulos contare los votos y les traere lo prometido

---------

**Capitulo 11**

"**Pelea en la Arena"**

"Yo soy Gaara, soy el Jinchuriki del Ichibi y vengo por ti".

Naruto comenzó a reír sin parar, cayó al suelo y se retorció de la risa mientras que el Jinchuriki frente a él, Gaara, ni siquiera movió un musculo.

"Pues te deseo la mejor de las suertes en eso porque sinceramente no creo que lo logres" Naruto se levanto con lagrimas en sus ojos de tanto reír.

"Que extraño, eso ya lo había oído antes" Gaara lo miro fijamente a los ojos con esos ojos fríos que no parpadeaban "En la casa de tu amigo, el anciano ese"

El rostro de Naruto cambio por completo mientras que sus miedos se confirmaban, realmente habían sido los Jinchurikis los que habían atacado a Jiraiya, los que casi lo mataban, esos malditos habían puesto en peligro la vida de su mejor amigo.

"¿Ya no tienes ganas de reír?" Se burlo Gaara y Naruto no lo aguanto más, se lanzo hacia el pero rápidamente fue golpeado por un brazo de arena, Naruto se defendió con una cola de chakra pero fue inútil, tres brazos mas de arena surgieron del primero y lo estamparon fuertemente hacia el edificio vecino.

Gaara se acerco a él flotando en lo que parecía ser un pedazo de arena, Naruto escupió un poco de sangre, su ojo derecho estaba muy dañado y no veía nada con él, nunca nadie le había hecho tal daño en tan poco tiempo.

"Como lo supuse, aunque seas el Kyubi tu fuerza es muy inferior a la mía, supongo que eres igual de patético en tu vida, Jinchuriki" la arena aplasto mas a Naruto y este grito de forma desgarradora.

"Malditos, tú y tu compañero, me las pagaran por lo que hicieron" susurro Naruto, La arena aplastaba tanto sus pulmones que apenas y podía respirar.

"Digamos que fui yo, el otro Jinchuriki no fue tan permisivo a la hora de usar su poder, como veras, yo controlo la arena y no podía usar arena para matar a tu amigo, quería que solo fuera una advertencia, así que lo mejor era el fuego" Naruto sintió como su cuerpo se separaba de la pared, Gaara lo estaba llevando hacia el techo.

Cuando llegaron Naruto se sintió liberado y cayó al suelo, al parecer su cuerpo sangraba por varias partes, aunque eso no le preocupaba ahora, su cuerpo se empezaba a regenerar y podría pelear mas con la cabeza.

Pero al parecer surgía otra preocupación ya que cuando alzo la cara pudo ver a una chica rubia, de su edad, encerrada en una especie de prisión de arena, Naruto intento acercarse pero no pudo, sus piernas seguían rotas al igual que varias costillas.

"El Jinchuriki de las dos colas, su poder principal es el control del fuego y me fue muy útil lo malo es que la tengo que regresar contigo, me gustaría jugar más con ella" Gaara se bajo de su nube de arena y se acerco a Naruto, aun le faltaba un minuto para regenerarse y si lo detenían ahora podía ser algo muy malo.

"Creo que sería mejor que estés inconsciente, no puedes saber a dónde vamos" Gaara llego hasta Naruto y alzo su mano para darle el golpe final pero justo antes de que Gaara lo golpeara una enorme ráfaga de chakra golpeo a Gaara y lo hizo caer.

"Estas armas realmente agotan" Kakashi estaba arrodillado enfrente de la puerta de servicio del techo, por lo que pudo ver Naruto el había olvidado sus armas en el hospital y Kakashi había usado una de ellas para disparar.

"Naruto, mi amor, yo te curare con mi amor" Tsunade se lanzo hacia el pero para su suerte su pierna ya estaba sanada y pudo poner su pie en la cara de la rubia para repelerla.

"Naruto, ¿cuanto te faltaba para regenerarte?" Itachi entro al techo, seguido por Sakura, Hinata y Sasuke, los cuatro tenían armas de fuego realmente poderosas.

"Veinte segundos" Naruto se levanto, solo faltaban sus costillas y su brazo derecho (con el que había intentado golpear a Gaara) "Quiero que salgan de aquí en este momento".

"Pero venimos a ayudarte, nosotros podemo…"

"Ustedes no pueden nada" Interrumpió a Sasuke "Solo me estorbarían, ahora lo que quiero que hagan es que me den esas armas y que recojan a la chica que está en el suelo "Naruto señalo a la rubia, las ataduras de arena se habían soltado y ahora la podía ver mejor, y para su sorpresa estaba en ropa interior.

"Muy bien Naruto, es todo tuyo" Itachi se acerco a la chica y con ayuda de su hermano la cargaron y salieron de la azotea, Hinata los siguió arrastrando a Tsunade que parecía querer regresar con Naruto, después Kakashi le lanzo sus armas y salió arrastrándose dejando solos a Naruto y a Sakura.

"Naruto… yo quiero decirte que…"

"Sakura habla rápido, ese imbécil no tardara nada en subir" Naruto ya estaba completamente regenerado y apuntaba a un lugar en el espacio.

"Quiero decirte que espero que regreses bien Naruto porque yo… no te lo perdonaría" Sakura no lo miro a los ojos pero Naruto si la observaba.

"Está bien, no quiero otro golpe como los de hace unos días" Naruto se volteo y se preparo mientras escuchaba como Sakura salía del techo.

"Me descuide, pero eso no pasara otra vez" La voz de Gaara se podía oír claramente pero parecía venir de todas partes, Naruto se preparo para atacar a cualquier lugar.

"No seas cobarde y enfréntate a mi" Naruto daba vueltas alrededor del edificio, esperando ver a Gaara y reaccionar lo más rápido posible.

"Como quieras" de repente el suelo donde estaba Naruto exploto mientras que enormes cantidades de arena salieron para atacarlo, Naruto comenzó a disparar para alejar a la arena pero era inútil, esta se regeneraba rápidamente y seguía atacando.

Naruto comenzó a saltar por los pedazos de techo que se elevaban por los aires mientras que esquivaba los enormes puños de arena.

Por más que intentaba encontrar a Gaara era imposible, estaba rodeado por un océano hecho de arena y escombros que lo atacaban violentamente.

"No puedes vencerme" la voz del pelirrojo resonaba en toda la arena "Aunque tenga que romperte las piernas y los brazos te llevare"

"Quiero que lo hagas con tus propias manos, cobarde" Naruto disparo hacia el suelo mientras que dos colas de chakra lo defendían de los enormes puños de arena.

Naruto uso sus armas para abrir un agujero en la parte más alta de la arena y dio un gran salto, al salir vio que estaban demasiado altos de la ciudad, se habían elevando varios metros por el aire tanto que apenas se podían ver los edificios.

"Tengo que sacarlo de la ciudad" Pensó Naruto al ver la enorme masa de arena que estaba debajo de sus pies.

"¡No escaparas!" Gaara salió de la masa de arena y lo ataco con lo que parecía ser un brazo de arena unido al suyo, lo agarro de la cara y lo golpeo con su brazo normal, lo hizo varias veces hasta que Naruto le devolvió el golpe con el impulso pero para su sorpresa el golpe no le hizo ningún daño.

"No me harás ningún daño, nadie puede traspasar mi barrera de Arena" Gaara lo lanzo hacia un edificio y lanzo uno de sus brazos de arena hacia él, rápidamente el rubio aterrizo en la pared del edificio y uso cinco colas de chakra para detener el brazo.

"No puedo detenerlo, es demasiado fuerte" Naruto estaba usando grandes cantidades de chakra y no eran infinitas.

"Idiota, deja de atacar a la arena y concéntrate en el cuerpo" la voz de uno de los molestos niños de Akakurri salía de una parte de sus googles, la parte que no se había roto.

"Como si fuera fácil decirlo, es muy fuerte"

"Si sigues concentrándote en la arena el te vencerá, lo que tienes que hacer es ir directamente a él y atacarlo en la cara" ahora era la voz del primo de Itachi.

"Que no ven que no puedo, si lo dejo de detener el atacara el edificio y podría haber gente herida" la enorme mano de arena comenzaba a acercarse lentamente.

"No te preocupes de eso cariño, ya evacue el edificio y no tendrás problemas amor" la voz de una molesta rubia hacia que su chakra aumentara… por la ira.

"Deja ese micrófono ahora mismo Tsunade, tú no tienes permiso para estar aquí" al otro lado del micrófono se podía escuchar una lucha entre Itachi y la rubia.

"No lo dejare"

"Déjalo ahora"

"¿Y si te doy un beso me lo dejas?"

"Mejor desaparece de mi vista"

"¡Cállense los dos!" Naruto apago su intercomunicador y se decidió, uso sus colas para saltar y dejo que la arena se estrellara contra el edificio, rápidamente empezó a correr por el brazo de arena hacia Gaara, tuvo que esquivar dos brazos mas y llego justo hasta Gaara, saco una de sus pistolas y le dio con toda la fuerza en la cara.

Rápidamente los dos comenzaron a caer, al parecer Gaara estaba inconsciente así que no podía mantener la arena en su lugar, cayeron varios metros hasta el suelo.

Naruto se incorporo rápidamente y se acerco a Gaara pero este no se movió, al parecer estaba estático en el suelo, sangraba de la frente y veía fijamente a su mano, que estaba llena de la sangre que él había limpiado.

"¡SAAAANGREEEEE!" La arena comenzó a girar de forma violenta en torno a él, era ahora o nunca, Naruto necesitaba sacarlo de la ciudad.

Naruto se acerco y lo cargo, su chakra era demasiado fuerte pero parecía no moverse, rápidamente Naruto lo puso en sus hombros y preparo sus armas y disparo lo más fuerte que pudo, esto lo elevo varios metros por el aire pero no era suficiente.

Siguió disparando para alcanzar la propulsión deseado, eso estaba agotando sus reservas de chakra al máximo y casi no tenía fuerzas para seguir despierto, este oponente era como ninguno otro.

Después de un rato ambos aterrizaron a las afueras de la ciudad, Naruto soltó a Gaara y lo dejo caer varios metros lejos de él, al parecer el pelirrojo seguía en shock y la arena seguía formando un pequeño remolino alrededor de el.

Naruto comenzó a caminar lejos de él pero era imposible, estaba agotado y ya ni siquiera tenía energía para caminar, se desplomo agotado a tan solo algunos metros de Gaara, el no pensaba que eso terminaría así, el quería morir viejo, no en un simple combate que salió mal.

Naruto empezó a sentir un enorme chakra crecer, algo monstruoso, Naruto se volteo con lo poco de energía que le quedaba y pudo ver como toneladas de arena tomaban forma, algo parecido a un mapache café salía de la masa de Arena.

Naruto intento moverse pero no pudo, estaba paralizado en todo su cuerpo, solo tenia energías para respirar o para usar su corazón, El enorme mapache levanto un brazo y ataco a Naruto, no se pudo mover, lo único que pudo hacer es ver como la enorme mano de mapache lo aplastaba contra el suelo.

---------------------

"¿Qué diablos eso eso?"

"Parece ser un Mapache gigante café" Madara aparto a Nagato del telescopio.

"Creo que eso es obvio Madara, lo que yo pregunto es… ¡¿De dónde surgió un mapache gigante?!" Nagato golpeo a Madara en la cabeza.

"Dejen de pelear y miren, al parecer Naruto no se puede mover" Zetsu señalo a punto que nadie podía ver, así que los otros seis sacaron sus binoculares mientras que Nagato y Madara se peleaban por el telescopio.

"¿Por qué no se mueve?, si se queda en ese lugar lo van a matar" dijo Konan mientras separaba a los dos chicos y seguía viendo hacia el lugar de la batalla.

"Eso se ve mal, el mapache va a atacar y Naruto no se mueve" Sasori se acerco al borde del techo del hospital para ver mejor "¡Lo va a aplastar!"

"¡Quítate profano!" Grito Hidan esperando que Naruto lo escuchara pero fue inútil, el enorme puño de arena aplasto a Naruto.

"¡Tía, algo malo le paso a Naruto!" Grito Deidara con mucha fuerza y al parecer su tía lo había escuchado, la alcaldesa llego lo más rápido que pudo.

"¿Qué sucede Deidara?" Tsunade se acerco jadeando al pequeño grupo de los Akatsuki.

"Ese mapache gigante aplasto a Naruto" Dijo Kakuzu sin dejar de ver el punto, de inmediato Tsunade le quito los binoculares pero como estaban amarrados a su cuello lo empezó a estrangular.

"¡No puede ser, Naruto, levántate!" Tsunade saco rápidamente un teléfono celular e hizo una llamada "Comandante necesito toda la fuerza de la ANBU de inmediato, necesito que vayan a la montaña que esta al norte de la ciudad, apoyen a Naruto con la mayor fuerza posible"

"No creo que eso sea suficiente, es un Jinchuriki y su poder es mucho mayor a cualquier maquina humana"

"¡Cállate niño!" Tsunade salto sobre el falso pelirrojo y comenzó a golpearlo "Cualquier cosa que yo haga funcionara porque será con amor y el amor lo vence todo"

"¡Lo que digas pero por favor deja de pegarme!" Tsunade ignoro al chico y lo seguía golpeando.

"Los dos cálmense de una vez y miren lo que está pasando" Konan señalo hacia el mapache gigante y todos observaron lo que sucedía.

Al parecer el puño del mapache se comenzaba a levantar lentamente y de el salía un extraño brillo rojo, de repente el mapache salió volando unos metros y aterrizo sobre la montaña mientras que en el lugar donde estaba el mapache algo empezaba a crecer.

Una especie de fuego rojo comenzó a salir del lugar de donde estaba el puño, creció violentamente hasta que empezó a tomar forma, la forma de una especie de animal, un…

"¡El Zorro…!" EL rostro de Tsunade había cambiado por completo, varios recuerdos llenaban su cabeza, recuerdos que ella había suprimido, recuerdos de hace veintitrés años.

Ella tenía tres años cuando el zorro ataco la aldea pero aun así lo había visto todo, sus padres salieron de la ciudad mientras que sus abuelos se quedaban a defender la ciudad, ella recordaba los gritos, el dolor y el olor a sangre.

Ella había visto al alcalde de ese tiempo, Minato, como luchaba con el zorro y como encerraba al zorro en el cuerpo de su hijo, por eso quería ser alcaldesa, para poder defender al pueblo y que lo que pasó en ese entonces no volviera a pasar.

"El Zorro tiene una cola" dijo Kisame sacando a la alcaldesa de sus pensamientos.

"Es verdad y al parecer está enojado" Nagato se agacho rápidamente y surgió como Pein "Lo controlare con mi Rinnegan"

"No si yo lo hago con mi Mangekyo Sharingan" Madara se convirtió en Tobi "Controlare al Kyubi"

"Par de idiotas, mejor miren lo que pasa y cállense" Konan golpeo a los dos chicos en la cabeza causándoles unos enormes chichones a los dos.

De lo que parecía ser chakra rojo se había formado un zorro del mismo tamaño que el mapache, este tenía una cola y su pelaje era rojo sangre, sus ojos eran amarillos como los de los gatos y sus colmillos eran afilados.

El zorro se lanzo hacia el mapache iniciando una batalla campal, ambos peleaban al mismo nivel, el zorro atacaba con sus fuertes garras y dientes mientras que el mapache lo golpeaba con sus poderosos brazos de arena.

La Batalla hacía temblar la tierra, el mapache lanzaba varias veces al zorro al aire mientras que este mordía todas las partes de su cuerpo pero ninguno parecía sangran, se regeneraban tan rápido como se lastimaban, parecía que la batalla no tendría fin.

Después de varios minutos de pelea ambos animales se detuvieron, frente a frente se miraron por varios minutos hasta que dos figuras salieron de las frentes de ambos animales, en la frente del mapache surgió un pelirrojo y de la frente del zorro salió…

"¡Naruto!" Tsunade amplió la visión para ver al rubio encima del zorro y para su diversión vio que él y el pelirrojo no tenían ropa.

"¿Qué están diciendo?" Pregunto Hidan.

"No lo sé, pero ¿no se ven geniales?" dijeron Konan y Tsunade al unisonó lo cual genero miradas de antipatía por parte de los otros miembros de Akatsuki.

Los dos hablaron por varios minutos hasta que regresaron a sus animales, de repente las dos bestias abrieron la boca y enormes círculos de chakra negro salieron de sus bocas, se prepararon y ambos dispararon, generando una norme onda de choque.

El polvo de la explosión llego hasta la ciudad, Tsunade y los Akatsuki se cubrieron rápidamente, al parecer el polvo era en realidad arena muy refinada, posiblemente la arena de la que estaba formado ese enorme mapache, si eso le había pasado al mapache entonces a Naruto…

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" la voz de Itachi se podía escuchar entre todo ese alboroto.

"Nada que te interese Uchiha" Respondió la alcaldesa tratando de levantar la cara, pero fue inútil.

"Naruto y el chico mapache se hicieron explotar primo" Le respondió Madara segundos antes de que todo terminara y que la arena se fuera de la misma forma de la que llego.

"Tarada, manda a los agentes de la ANBU a revisar el lugar, por lo que me dice su traje el aun está con vida y está en ese lugar" Itachi le mostro una pequeña pantalla con signos vitales.

"Tu no eres mi jefe" Tsunade tomo otra vez el teléfono "Kakashi, que varios agentes de la ANBU revisen el lugar de la explosión y lleva un equipo médico"

"¿No que no era tu jefe?"

"Ya cállate Uchiha" la rubia salió bastante molesta dejando a un Itachi bastante satisfecho con si mismo pero a la vez preocupado por Naruto.

Y Tsunade no podía negarlo tampoco, estaba muy preocupada por lo que había pasado, no solo por Naruto sino también por la ciudad, si Naruto no hubiera llevado al tipo ese hacia las afueras de la ciudad los daños habían sido espantosos y se hubieran perdido muchas vidas.

Ella como alcaldesa no podía permitir eso, amaba a Naruto demasiado pero su amor por la ciudad era más grande que eso, ella debía tomar precauciones en contra de futuros ataques porque si lo que dijo el bobo es cierto, habrá más ataques en el futuro.

Los Jinchurikis no dejarían de buscar a Naruto, después de todo el es el más fuerte de todos aunque ahora no lo pueda demostrar, sus nueve colas le dan el poder necesario y ahora que la primera se había liberado eso continuaría un proceso que terminaría de forma horrible para todos y en especial para su amor.

-----

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe, su cabeza le dolía y el cuerpo le estaba doliendo… eso no era normal en él, el no podía sentir tanto dolor y tampoco podía haber estado inconsciente, algo había salido mal y el estaba consciente de eso.

Se levanto rápidamente y se dio cuenta que estaba en un hospital, tenía varios aparatos conectados a su cuerpo que monitoreaban sus signos vitales, Naruto apago los aparatos y se desconecto para analizar el lugar mejor.

Volteo hacia su cama y encontró a la única persona que no quería ver, Tsunade estaba recostada bajo las sabanas de su cama y tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Naruto la vio con asco y siguió observando.

En un sillón cercano estaban Sakura y Hinata recostadas una sobre la otra "¿Acaso solo me dejaron con chicas que me desean?" se pregunto a si mismo mientras tomaba la sabana que cubría a Tsunade y cubrió a las chicas.

Decidió entonces salir de la habitación ya que tenía una hambre horrible y no había nada que comer, empezó a caminar lentamente para no hacer ruido cuando se dio cuenta que había otra cama con otra persona.

Naruto observo a la chica que había salvado justo antes de empezar el segundo asalto con Gaara, recordando la conversación que tuvo sobre los animales supo que ella era el Jinchuriki de las dos colas, el Nibi.

Al ver su rostro tan calmado Naruto sintió algo, algo que solo había sentido la vez que vio a… su corazón se acelero y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, no había notado que la chica era tan linda cuando la había visto debajo de toda esa arena… en ropa interior.

Naruto se acerco lentamente a su rostro, podía sentir su respiración, era clamada y tranquila, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero se movían eso indicaba que estaba durmiendo y que Naruto tenía tiempo para hacer lo que planeaba hacer.

Se acerco rápidamente a su rostro, la miro frente a frente y le dio un beso, Naruto no sabía porque lo había hecho, simplemente sintió un impulso de hacerlo aunque después de un rato se arrepentido porque una mano lo estaba ahorcando.

"Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, o Temari te arrancara la cabeza de su lugar"

--------------------------

Lo sé, no me pude resistir pero los polígonos amorosos me encantan, le ponen un poco mas de sabor al caldo, ahora que estoy publicando en dos lugares a la vez les doy la bienvenida a los lectores de NarutoUchiha y agradezco nuevamente a los lectores de Fanfiction por todo lo que han leído y leerán próximamente.


End file.
